I'll hang onto you
by strwbrygrl77
Summary: Set after "Defiance". Abby tries to hold herself together as she searches for who shot McGee. McAbby w/the whole team.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So this is my first NCIS fic that isn't a one-shot! We'll see how many chapters this baby turns out to be. . . .**

**Disclaimer: Song lyrics (that will be throughout the fic) are taken from a song called 'Hang onto you' by Delirious? - don't own them. And I don't own NCIS either - just this storyline! ;)

* * *

  
**

"_And I'll hang onto you – 'cause you're stronger and you keep me from falling." –Delirious?

* * *

_

_**Grayed out scene: A young boy clutching a cell phone to his ear, a German shepherd dog sitting beside him**_

_Sunday morning, 11:30am_

Special Agent Timothy McGee paused to catch his breath and take a long drink from his water bottle. His dog Jethro sat at his heels, panting heavily, and looked around the park for flying objects and beautiful female bitches.

Tim noticed his dog's wandering eye and laughed. "I don't think we're going to run into Juliet today since Michelle only runs during the week, remember?"

Jethro looked up at his master blankly before returning his gaze to the park, ever hopeful to see the poodle they had met last week. Tim sighed as he leaned down and ruffled the fur on the German shepherd's neck. "Why should you be any different than me, huh? Pining after a girl that's out of your league?"

His phone rang and Tim took it out of his pocket, hoping that Gibbs wasn't calling him to a crime scene on the weekend. But he smiled when he saw his sister's name on the screen.

"_Happy birthday, big brother."_

"Hey, Sarah. Thanks. Are you at the library already?"

"_I've been at the library since it opened, Tim. I've got to get this last bit of research done so I can start writing my lit paper tonight – but believe me, I'd much rather be taking you out for your birthday."_

Tim laughed. "What are you talking about? You love writing – and you're making it up to me next Sunday."

"_Next Sunday isn't your birthday. I feel like I'm letting you down – leaving you all alone today."_

"I'm not going to be spending the day feeling sorry for myself, baby sister. Abby is taking me out to brunch when she gets out of Mass and we're meeting up with Tony and Ziva later tonight."

_"Tommy and Lisa, huh?"_

Tim groaned. "Knock it off, Sarah! Those aren't their names – Tommy and Lisa are _fictional_ characters."

"_Whatever you say, big brother," Sarah laughed. "How's your next book coming? Still having writer's block?"_

Tim whistled to Jethro as he started to jog down the path, heading back to his apartment. "Actually, I woke up early this morning with some ideas bouncing around in my brain. Jotted them down and ended up writing two chapters."

"_That's great! So, when will the next Thom E Gemcity book hit the bookshelves?"_

"I'm supposed to turn in the manuscript by October first, and if I don't have any more big stumbling blocks, I just might make that deadline. So you should have a new book for Christmas."

"_And you won't give me a hint about the plot?"_

Tim laughed.

"_Come on, Tim! At least tell me if Amy Sutton and Agent McGregor finally declare their love for each other and get married in this one!"_

Sarah's words caused Tim to flash back to a night in a firelight den four years ago.

_Abby in an old fashioned nightgown and cap, clutching Bert the hippo and looking at him with wide eyes as Tony led a handcuffed Landon from the room. "We have to talk," she said seriously. "Agent McGregor cannot marry Amy at the end." She paused but continued when he looked at her in confusion. "McGee, they're all wrong for each other."_

Tim shook the memory away, surprised by the dull ache that still pierced his heart as he recalled Abby's words. "Nope. You'll have to wait just like everyone else, Sarah."

"_Ok then, what about you and Abby? When are you two going to finally going to declare your love to each other and get married?"_

Tim stopped in his tracks, his mouth falling open. Jethro stopped beside him and when he saw that his master wasn't immediately going to start going again, sat down on the sidewalk. "Sarah, what are you talking about? Abby and I are just friends."

"_Tim, you're in love with her."_

Tim closed his eyes, trying to block out the pain his sister's words caused. He started jogging again, and Jethro followed. "Doesn't matter – she doesn't feel the same way, Sarah."

"_Tim-"_

"And I'm not going to discuss my love life with you – or lack of one." He cleared his throat. "Besides, I happen to be seeing someone."

"_Oh really? What's her name?" _

He could tell from Sarah's tone that she didn't believe him. "Her name is Cassie – she's an interior designer. We've gone on four dates. I'm taking things slow, but she seems nice. At least she hasn't tried to steal my credit cards or kill me."

"_Tim, I know you haven't had the best luck with women," Sarah sighed. "Neither of us has been lucky in love. I just want you to be happy – you deserve it. And I think Abby is-"_

"Sarah, please, let it go. I learned long ago that all Abby was willing to give me was friendship."

"_The last thing I wanted to do was upset you on your birthday, big brother. I'm sorry."_

His reassurances that she had not upset him were cut short as his call waiting chirped in his ear. "That's my call waiting, sis, I have to go. I'll call you later, ok?"

"_I love you, Tim."_

"I love you too, Sarah." Tim pressed the incoming call button. "McGee."

"_Timmy! Happy Birthday!" Abby squealed._

Unconsciously, a huge grin spread across his face at the sound of her voice. "Hey, Abs! How was Mass?"

"_It was good – very uplifting. Are you ready for brunch?"_

"I am – or I will be by the time you get here."

"_What are you doing? You sound a bit out of breath." _

"Jethro and I went for a run around the neighborhood. We're almost back to the apartment."

"_Aw – how's our dog doing this morning?"_

A thrill shot through him at the words 'our dog' coming from Abby's lips. "He's good – but I think he's a little down at not seeing his new girlfriend at the park."

"_What? My Jethro has a girlfriend?"_

"Yeah, he met a poodle named Juliet last week."

"_What's he doing sniffing around a toy poodle?"_

"No, Abs, Juliet's a standard Poodle. She's as big as Jethro."

_Abby made a grunting sound. "Well, I think I'll still need to talk to him about girls – unless you've already covered that topic?"_

Tim laughed, remembering Jethro's glassy-eyed stare at the park. "I think I'll let you do it but I have to warn you that it might be too late."

"_Okay, I should be at your place in twenty minutes." _

"Sounds good. I might still be in the shower so just use your key and let yourself in."

"_Will do."

* * *

_

"You didn't have to give me a ride, Sister. I could have taken a taxi to Tim's."

"Nonsense, Abigail. The soup kitchen is in this neighborhood, so it made perfect sense for me to bring you." Sister Rosita smiled at her from the driver's seat. "Besides, I am so happy that you are getting together outside of work again with that young man. You must bring him bowling sometime, now that our tournaments are over."

Abby smiled. "I'll ask him – I'm sure he'd like that."

Abby turned her attention out the window. It had indeed been a long time since she and Tim had done anything together outside of work. They used to do things together all the time: weekly lunches, taking care of Jethro on the weekends, staying up all night playing the latest RPG's. After all, Tim was her best friend. It was only natural that they spend a great deal of time in each others company.

It wasn't until the psychiatrist lady, aka Kate's sister, had arrived on the scene earlier this month that Abby realized how much work had taken over her life. She no longer went to movie marathons with Tony, or swapped stories with Ducky over cups of tea, or went over to Gibbs' house to 'help' with his boat.

But the worst part was she didn't notice until Rachel said the words "What about McGee?" the void that had been left by his absence in her lab, in her life.

How long had it been since –

-McGee had brought her a fresh CafPow?

-McGee had worked side by side with her in the lab?

-McGee had given her a high five when they cracked the code on a case?

-McGee had given her his full-blown grin – the one just for her?

Abby sighed as the waves of loss hit her all over again as she realized she didn't know and couldn't come up with the answers to those questions. Kate's loss and the realization that she had been pushing everyone, especially Timmy, away had been haunting her since Rachel's visit and had been the catalyst for making some changes in her life. She and Ziva had gone to a nail salon for a mani/pedi and late lunch afterward. She and Gibbs had hung out, sanded his boat and shared memories of Kate. Tony had been harder to pin down. Abby had the feeling that he was exorcising his own demons. But she had finally gotten him to go with her to a classic horror film festival.

She smiled as she remembered Tim coming down to her lab two weeks ago. She had to admit part of her had been waiting for him to notice her extracurricular activities with the others and call her on it – but she had forgotten how patient and maddening Timothy McGee could be.

"_ABBY!"_

_She whirled in surprise at the sound of his raised voice, her plaid skirt flaring briefly with the sudden movement. "McGee! You scared me!" _

_He rolled his eyes. "Could you turn it down, please?" He waved his hands at the deafening music coming from her speakers._

_Smiling sweetly at him, she grabbed a remote and pressed a button. "Better?"_

_The music subsided to dull roar and he smiled. "Much – do you have the DNA results yet?"_

"_Nope – still waiting for a ding."_

_He nodded and turned to leave. "I'll check back later then. Gibbs wants the results as soon as you have them."_

"_Wait! Can't you work down here for awhile?"_

_He raised his eyebrows in surprise. "Why? Do you need me do something for you?"_

_She shifted on her feet. "No, Tim, it's just quiet down here."_

_He smiled. "It wasn't quiet when I came in here a minute ago, Abs."_

_She darted forward and punched his arm and he glared at her. "You know what I mean! I – I just thought if you worked down here for a bit you'd be here when I got the ding and you could run the results up to Gibbs then."_

_He looked at her skeptically. "And that's it? You sure your computer's hot box doesn't need to be rewired or-"_

"_No! I don't need you to fix anything, Tim, but if it's such an inconvenience for you to work down here you better get back to your desk." She whirled away from him in another flash of plaid and began furiously typing on the keyboard._

_She heard his sigh as he came up beside her, his fingers flying over the other keyboard. "I was running a trace on our victim's bank records upstairs but I can do that just as easily from here."_

_She raised her chin in the air. "I don't want to force you to stay down here with me, McGee.'  
_

_He sighed again, louder and longer this time. "Are you mad at me, Abs? Did I do something I don't know I did and need to apologize for it?"_

_She stopped typing and turned towards him. "No – what makes you say that?"_

_He kept his eyes fixed on the screen in front of him. "Because of the way you're acting – and the fact that you've made plans with everyone outside of work but me."_

_A lump rose in her throat as she realized she had unintentionally hurt him. She reached over and laid her hand on his, stilling his fingers on the keyboard. "McGee," she said throatily and waited for him to look at her. "Can we go to lunch?"_

_He smiled sadly. "You're just asking because-"_

_She shook her head so emphatically her pigtails whipped across her face. "No, I'm asking because I need to talk to my best friend about stuff and I don't want to talk about it inside the walls of NCIS. So, lunch?"_

_And her Timmy smiled, his full blown grin, the one just for her._

They had gone to lunch and Abby had poured her heart out, telling him all about the memories of Kate that Rachel had raised and how she was afraid of losing them all the same way. McGee had been very supportive, much the same way he had been after Kate died, and Abby was over the moon that their friendship still seemed to be strong and intact.

"Abigail, we're here," Sister Rosita's voice interrupted Abby's thoughts.

Abby started and focused on the view outside her window for the first time in several minutes, taking in the sight of Tim's apartment building. Grabbing her overnight bag and parasol, she threw a smile over her shoulder at the Sister.

"Thanks again for the lift." She reached for the door handle but stopped when she felt the older woman's hand on her arm.

"You all right, dear? You were so quiet on the way over here."

Abby nodded. "I was just thinking."

"About Timothy?"

Abby nodded again, and silently wondered at the slight flush she felt stain her cheeks.

"He's such a nice young man – oh, I know I haven't seen him in a few years, but I don't think he's changed that much, has he?"

Abby shook her head.

"You couldn't do better, you know." When Abby looked at her in confusion, she added, "For a husband, dear."

Abby rolled her eyes as she pushed open the car door. "Good bye, Sister. Have a good afternoon at the soup kitchen and I'll see you tomorrow."

Sister Rosita leaned across the seat. "Do you need a ride home tonight?"

Abby shook her head. "No, Tim will give me a ride."

Sister Rosita smiled. "I'm sure he will. Have a good time, Abigail."

Abby opened her parasol, shaking her finger at the Sister because she knew exactly what the woman was thinking. Just because Sister Rosita was a nun didn't mean she didn't have any impure thoughts!

"Good bye, Sister."

* * *

Tim was just slipping into a pair of jeans when he heard a knock on his front door. Jethro raised his head lazily from his doggie bed in the corner and gave a short, sharp bark but didn't move.

"Hush, boy. I'm sure it's just Abby," Tim soothed and Jethro laid his head back down on his paws. "Some guard dog you are." He contemplated putting a shirt on but since he was fairly sure it was just Abby, he padded out in his bare chest and feet to answer the door.

"Abs, I told you to just use your key," he admonished as he swung the door open to reveal a FedEx delivery person. Suddenly self-conscious, Tim crossed his arms over his chest. "Yes?"

"I have a package here for Timothy McGee from Sarah."

"Really?" he asked, reaching for the small brown parcel. "That's funny – she didn't say anything about sending me something when I was talking to her this morning," he murmured as he turned to set it on the couch as Jethro came out of the bedroom, his tail wagging. "Sorry, boy, false alarm, it's not Abby."

Jethro sat just outside the bedroom doorway, cocked his head and looked at the FedEx employee.

"Sir, I need a signature."

"Oh, of course." Tim turned back towards the front door just as Jethro let out a low growl of warning.

Special Agent Timothy McGee saw the gun a split second before he felt the pain in his upper chest.

The last thing he saw before everything went black was Jethro lunging for the armed FedEx employee.

* * *

Abby could hear Jethro barking as soon as she opened the front door of the building. She hurried down the hallway, glad that McGee lived on the first floor.

When she rounded the corner, she saw Michael bent over the doorknob, trying to pick the lock. "Just what do you think you're doing, young man?"

Michael jumped back guiltily. "I'm sorry, Miss Abby, but my mom had to run out to the store and the tenants have been complaining about Jethro's barking. He's been carrying on like this nonstop for a couple of minutes now."

Abby frowned as she fished her copy of McGee's key out of her purse, fitting it into the lock. "I'm sure there's some perfectly-" She paused as she got the door open and Jethro crashed through, flinging himself onto Abby, still barking frantically, and throwing her onto the floor.

"You were saying?" Michael asked. "Miss Abby, is that – _blood_?" The boy pointed to the front of Abby's black and red dress which now had dark paw prints all over it.

Abby went even paler under her make- up, pushing Jethro off her. "Michael, hold him," she ordered pushing Jethro toward Michael.

The boy grabbed the dog's collar and tried to hold on as Abby got to her feet and entered McGee's apartment.

"TIMMY!"

Her anguished cry shocked Michael and he loosened his grip on Jethro's collar, allowing the dog to tear back into the apartment. Scrambling to his feet, Michael followed and stood in the doorway staring in shock at the scene in front of him. His neighbor and recent friend lay on the floor bleeding from a wound in his chest and it didn't look like he was breathing. Abby was feverishly performing CPR. As she moved from his mouth back to his chest, she barked over her shoulder,

"Michael, call 911. Tim's been shot. We need an ambulance, now! And take Jethro with you."

Michael looked around and saw Tim's phone by his laptop. Picking it up he called 911 and managed to convince them that he wasn't playing a practical joke, that he really was calling in a gunshot victim. The dispatcher asked if CPR was being given and Michael said yes but they needed to hurry. He was reassured that the paramedics were on the way and then he was told to stay on the phone until they arrived.

Michael kept the phone to his ear with one hand and held Jethro's collar with the other. He couldn't take his eyes off Miss Abby. She worked tirelessly even as the tears streamed down her cheeks, never wavering in what she was doing, moving between Tim's chest and his mouth, trying desperately to breath for him and keep his blood flowing. Michael's mom had told him that the brain couldn't survive long without oxygen. How long had Jethro been barking? Michael tried to remember what time he had heard Jethro start barking but he couldn't – everything was a blur.

Finally he heard the sirens in the distance, coming closer, coming for his friend.

As he watched Abby's hands move up and down on Tim's chest and her mouth moving silently with the count, he prayed that they would be in time to save his friend's life.

* * *

**Everybody, take a deep breath. This is a McAbby fic - I promise! Reviews are LOVE - the muses eat them like candy and they make the words flow faster!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Wow, 12 reviews! I'm super excited and definitely feel the love . . . and I want to reassure you all that Tim does not die in this story. What kind of a McAbby story would that be? But that's the only 'spoiler' I'm going to give you guys!**

**The lyric at the beginning of this chapter is from a song called "Need" - not mine! Also, this chapter contains some medical terms. Though I did some research, I don't have a medical degree - so if anyone in the medical field is reading this, please forgive any errors I have unintentionally made!  


* * *

**

"_I'm not quite sure how to breathe without you here" – (Hana Pestle)

* * *

_

_**Grayed out scene: Close up shot of Abby's face under her parasol, holding her cell phone and crying.**_

"TIMMY!"

Abby's feet flew the distance to McGee's side even as she felt her heart hammering in her throat, making it difficult to take a deep breath. He was so pale, so still, and definitely was not breathing. She didn't need to listen and feel to know – she could _see_ that his chest wasn't rising and falling. Her eyes filled and overflowed as she saw the small bullet wound in his upper chest. Not wasting another second, her hands immediately assumed the proper position on his ribcage and she began to count, her thoughts keeping time with the rhythm of her compressions. _He's definitely been shot- but who would shoot my Timmy? How long ago? How long has Jethro been barking? Did he get a piece of the attacker? Was the gun still here in the apartment or did the shooter take it? _

She reached thirty compressions and removed her hands, moving up to his face. She tilted Tim's chin up, pinched his nose shut, opened his mouth and gently gave him two rescue breaths, watching his chest rise and fall with each one. As she moved back to start another cycle, she heard movement behind her and looked over her shoulder to see Michael frozen in the doorway. Her hands began the compressions again.

"Michael, call 911. Tim's been shot. We need an ambulance, now! And take Jethro with you." She timed the words to her rhythm, never losing a beat. She watched out of the corner of her eye as the boy picked up Tim's cell phone and dialed 911 and half listened as he argued with the dispatcher that he wasn't crying wolf. Abby was wondering if she needed him to put the dispatcher on speakerphone so she could talk to them, but Michael obviously convinced them because he flashed her a thumbs up sign.

She let out a shaky sigh as she breathed into Tim's mouth again. "Don't you die on me, Tim. Not on your birthday, you hear me?" she whispered as she moved back to his chest. "You're not even working on a case and I refuse to let you die here on your floor like a victim. Come on, Tim, breathe."

Tears were dripping onto her hands, mixing with the blood from his wound, and her hands were becoming slippery, her arms tired, but Abby barely realized this. She had no idea how much time had passed since they had found Tim, how long she had been performing CPR when suddenly the paramedics were there in the room, gently lifting her bloody hands from his chest.

"Ma'am, let us do that now."

Exhaustion swept through Abby and she fell back against the side of the couch, shaking uncontrollably, her eyes never leaving Tim's face.

"What on earth is going on in here?" Mrs. Parker exclaimed from the doorway. "Oh my God, Tim!"

Michael ran to his mom, burying his face against her side. "Tim's been shot, mom. Jethro was barking and the tenants were complaining and Miss Abby came and opened the door and we found him."

Mrs. Parker ran a soothing hand through her son's hair. "Is there anything we can do?"

Abby forced her fear aside and made herself think like the forensic scientist she was. "Yes, you have to keep everyone out of here once we've left, Mrs. Parker. This apartment is now a crime scene. Tim's fellow NCIS agents will be here later to collect evidence."

Michael's eyes went round. "Cool! I'll get to see Tony. Can I help him, mom?"

Mrs. Parker shook her head. "I don't think so, son."

"We're all set for transport, ma'am," the female paramedic said.

Abby scrambled to her feet. "Please let me ride with him."

"Are you family?"

Abby swallowed. "I'm his next of kin."

"Come on then."

* * *

Gibbs was doing what he always did on Saturday. Actually what he always did whenever he had free time.

He was downstairs working on his boat, the Kelly2. He'd lost the first Kelly to termites and he was taking more care with this one. It meant a lot to him that Abby had come over a couple of times in the last few weeks to put some of her own handiwork on it because he thought of her as the daughter Kelly never got the chance to be. Of course she had asked the sixty-four thousand dollar question everyone asked who visited his basement.

"_Gibbs, can I ask you a question?_

_He looked up from his workbench, where he was working on a smaller piece for the boat. "Sure, Abs."_

"_How are you going to get this out of here when it's done?"_

_He grinned at her, the same "Gibbs" grin he bestowed on all the girls in his life._

_Abby smirked back. "You're not going to tell me, are you?"_

_He turned back towards his workbench. "Nope."_

He grinned now at the memory as he continued to sand and then glared at the phone that began to ring and broke his solitude. Throwing down his rag, he plucked the offending object out of the Mason jar and put it up to his ear.

"Yeah, Gibbs."

"_Gibbs, it's Abby," she said, her voice breaking on a sob._

"Abs, what's wrong?" Gibbs' gut was instantly tingling.

"_Tim's been shot – we're on the way to Bethseda. Oh Gibbs, he wasn't breathing and he was shot in the chest and-"_

"Abs, slow down, take a breath. McGee was shot at home?"

"_Yes! I found him just inside his front door! Who would do that to McGee, Gibbs?"_

Gibbs swore under his breath. "I don't know, Abs, but we'll find out. I'm coming to meet you and I'll send Tony and Ziva to process McGee's apartment."

"_Bring Duck man too."_

"I will."

"_Hurry, Gibbs! Timmy-" she broke off and started crying harder._

Gibbs swore again.

* * *

Tony collapsed next to Ziva on the bed, his chest heaving. "When I catch my breath, you are in so much trouble, my little ninja," he panted, pulling the sheets higher around them.

"You started it, my little furry bear," Ziva purred, reaching out a hand and running it across his chest. "I was in here, trying to catch a quick bat nap after brunch when you came in and tackled me."

"Cat, Zee," Tony corrected, capturing her hand in his and lacing their fingers together. "It's a cat nap, not a bat nap."

Ziva laid her head on his shoulder. "Whatever. You still started it."

"But you finished it."

He felt her smile against his skin. "I like to finish things." She rolled on top of him, pinning his body under hers to the bed. "How about I start and you finish this time?"

Tony groaned as he met her lips halfway, running his hands through her hair and down her bare back.

"Are you going to get that, Tony?" she breathed against his lips.

"Get what?"

"Your phone – it is ringing."

Tony groaned again, this time in frustration as his arm reached out blindly for the phone on his nightstand as Ziva continued to kiss along his neck and collarbone. He stiffened when he saw who was calling and Ziva paused, noting his body language.

"It's Gibbs."

She sighed and rolled off him, back to her side of his king sized bed.

Tony flipped open his phone. "Dinozzo."

"_Tony, I need you and Ziver to grab your gear and get over to McGee's apartment."_

"Boss, we were going over later for – wait, did you say grab our gear?"

"_Do you have a hearing problem, Dinozzo? Yeah, that's what I said! Abby just called me – McGee's been shot."_

Tony sat up in bed, the sheet pooling around his waist, his eyes darting to Ziva's in shock. "How bad?"

"_I don't have the details yet but Abby said he'd been shot in the chest and he wasn't breathing when she found him."_

"Boss, he's not-" Tony swallowed, not even able to say the word. He was flashing back to a diner in the California desert and the broken and bloodied body of Jenny Shepherd lying on the floor.

"_No, he's alive. He's being taken to Bethseda but I need you two to get your butts over there before McGee's neighbors mess up our crime scene."_

"On it, Boss," Tony said hoarsely, ending the call by snapping his phone shut.

Ziva wrapped the sheet around her and sat up, placing her hand on his shoulder. "Tony, what is it?"

Tony swallowed, trying to get the lump in his throat to go away so he could form the words needed to tell her. He was startled out of his reverie by his partner and lover straddling his lap so they were face to face.

"What has happened?" she asked softly.

"Tim's been shot."

Ziva's brown eyes widened but otherwise her face was a mask. She squeezed his shoulders. "He is alive?"

"For now. He was shot in the chest and evidently wasn't breathing when Abby found him."

This time he saw the brief spasm of pain that crossed her face before her mask hid it. "Abby found him?"

Tony nodded. "She must have been picking him up for their brunch date. Gibbs needs us to go process his apartment."

Ziva nodded in understanding, leaning forward and giving him a soft kiss of comfort. "Then we had better get going. The sooner we get there, the sooner we finish and can go to the hospital, yes?"

* * *

Abby couldn't sit down. She knew that she was making the other people in the waiting room feel worse by her constant pacing and muttering but she just couldn't sit down. Every time she did, her eyes would close and she would see Tim lying on the floor, bleeding from the chest and not breathing. So she kept moving and praying.

"Abby."

She turned at the sound of her name and with a sob, threw herself into Gibbs' arms.

"Hush, Abs, take some deep breaths. Tim's going to be ok. He's strong and healthy," Gibbs reassured her.

Abby shook her head furiously against his shoulder, breathing in the comforting scent of sawdust. "You didn't see him, Gibbs, lying there so still and quiet. He wasn't breathing. How long wasn't he breathing? I know from my CPR classes that brain damage occurs after three minutes from a lack of oxygen and Jethro had been barking for at least that long. What if Timmy has permanent brain damage? What if he's a vegetable? What if he-"

Gibbs pushed her away from him, giving her a little shake. "Stop it, Abby!"

"We won't know the extent of the damage until Timothy wakes up, my dear. Try not to borrow trouble until then," Ducky said softly from his place beside Gibbs.

"Oh, Duck man!" Abby cried as she noticed him for the first time. She gave him a hug but was gentler in her embrace than she had been with Gibbs. Ducky patted her on the back and whispered soothing words in her ear.

"Have they told you anything, Abigail?" Ducky asked once she had calmed down and he had convinced her to sit down for a few minutes.

She shook her head. "They took him straight back to trauma and I haven't heard anything since. I do know that the bullet is still inside of Tim."

Just then a doctor approached them. "Miss Sciuto?"

Abby jumped to her feet. "You have news about Tim?"

"Yes, I'm Dr. Hart. We're prepping him for surgery right now to remove the bullet and repair the internal damage it caused."

"What is the nature and extent of that damage?" Ducky asked.

"I'm sorry, who are you?" Dr. Hart asked.

"Dr. Donald Mallard, Timothy McGee's personal physician and this is-"

"I'm Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs, NCIS. I'm Timothy's supervisor and primary next of kin."

Dr. Hart looked in confusion at Abby. "But I thought-"

"I'm his secondary. Please, Dr. Hart – what's going on with Tim?"

Dr. Hart exchanged a glance with Ducky. "Having you here will make things easier for me, Dr. Mallard. Let's sit down, shall we?"

Abby balked at the suggestion but Gibbs fixed his stare on her so she nervously perched on the edge of a chair and tried not to tap her toes in impatience.

"The bullet did not penetrate Mr. McGee's heart."

Abby closed her eyes in relief.

"But?" Ducky prompted.

"The bullet punctured his pericardium and is lodged in the pericardial fluid very close to the heart."

"Ducky?" Abby looked at him in confusion.

The ME placed one of his hands over hers but continued to speak directly to Dr. Hart. "Any bleeding into the pericardium?"

Dr. Hart nodded. "Yes. I think the bullet did hit the heart muscle and that is why the pericardium is filling with blood. As you know, we need to operate quickly to remove the bullet and blood so the pericardium can fill with the pericardial fluid again."

Ducky nodded solemnly. "What is Timothy's current condition?"

Dr. Hart sighed. "I won't lie to you, Dr. Mallard. It's very grave. If he survives the surgery and doesn't develop any further complications, his chances for survival will increase."

Abby pressed a hand to her mouth and buried her face in Ducky's shoulder.

"I have to go and scrub in now," Dr. Hart said. "I'm sure Dr. Mallard can answer your questions and I'll let you know how the surgery goes."

Gibbs stepped into the doctor's path. "I'm going to need that bullet, Dr. Hart. Someone shot my agent."

Dr. Hart nodded. "I'll see that it's set aside and bring it to you myself."

Gibbs nodded and let the doctor pass. He returned to his chair, watching his friend try to console a sobbing Abby. When her sobs had reduced to sniffles, he said,

"Ok, Duck, in words Abby and I can understand, what is going on with Tim?"

Ducky sighed. "The bullet went through the pericardium, which is the protective sack that surrounds the heart, Jethro. The sack is filled with a fluid that allows the heart to pump but when the bullet hit Timothy it must have nicked his heart because the sack started to fill with blood from the heart muscle. This caused Timothy's blood pressure to drop and he lost consciousness. His heart also stopped beating. That's why they're taking Timothy to surgery so quickly. The faster they repair the damage, the better his chances are."

"So they're going to take out the bullet and plug the hole?" Abby asked.

Ducky nodded. "After draining the blood that's leaked into the sack, yes."

Abby seemed satisfied with Ducky's explanation because she asked no more questions but Ducky could tell his friend still had something on his mind.

Gibbs waited until Abby slipped out to the bathroom before he claimed her seat beside Ducky.

"Will he make it?"

Ducky sighed. "I'm not God, Jethro. I don't decide who lives and who dies."

Jethro fixed his piercing stare on his friend. "What are his odds, Duck?"

"Are you looking for a number?"

Jethro waited.

A muscle ticked in Ducky's jaw before he answered. "Twenty to thirty percent of surviving the gunshot wound. If you are asking me to factor in brain damage from lack of oxygen, I'm afraid his odds go down significantly."

Jethro continued to wait.

"I won't put a number on Timothy's odds, Jethro! I wasn't there so I don't know how long he'd been without oxygen before Abby started CPR. I do know that Timothy wouldn't be on his way to surgery if she hadn't performed CPR – he would be on a slab in my morgue. And I do know that man has been defying a doctor's diagnosis on whether he'll live or die since man earned his first medical degree. A person's will to live is almost always stronger than the body's desire to die."

Ducky paused as Abby came back into the waiting room, her arms hugging her waist, her lips moving silently. He smiled and turned back to Gibbs.

"And when you have someone to come back for, your will to live truly becomes a force to be reckoned with."

* * *

McGee had been in surgery for an hour and twenty minutes and Abby felt like she was going to crawl out of her skin. Gibbs was on his second cup of bad hospital coffee, his feet propped up on one of the small tables, and perfectly willing to wait hours if need be. Palmer had arrived half an hour ago, given Abby a hug, and was now deep in discussion with Ducky.

She sighed, knowing that she couldn't put the phone call off any longer. Sarah was family and she needed to be here.

Abby picked up her parasol and Gibbs looked at her questioningly.

"I'm going to get some air."

That got Ducky and Palmer's attention; now all three men were looking at her like she had just lost her marbles.

"Would you like some company, Abigail?" the ME asked gently.

She gave him a sad smile. "Thanks, Ducky, but I have to make a rather urgent phone call – unless, one of you already called Sarah?"

Gibbs spoke up. "I tried but I got her voicemail."

Abby paled. "You didn't –"

He sighed. "No, Abs. Didn't think it was the sort of thing she should hear on her voicemail."

Abby nodded. "I'm going to try her again."

She asked one of the hospital volunteers and was told that there was a nice atrium with benches just down the hall. Abby wandered until she found the door that led to the outside area. Opening the door with one hand and her parasol with the other, she stepped out into the crisp air. Since it was the end of winter, the garden was still bare and desolate of foliage but Abby thought it held a certain appeal in its nakedness. She walked until she found a bench that looked dry and pulled out her cell, staring down at it with shaking fingers as she sat down.

_This kind of news really shouldn't be told over the phone at all. Tim is all Sarah has . . . what if he – no! _Abby angrily swiped at the tears on her face. _Tim is not going to die._ She scrolled through her contact list until Sarah's name was highlighted, hit the call button, and then waited to see if Sarah answered.

"_Hello?"_

Abby cleared her throat. "Hi, Sarah, it's Abby."

"_Abby! I didn't expect to hear from you today! Tim said you guys were spending the day together. Has he bored you to tears already?" Sarah laughed._

Abby swallowed. "I'm really sorry to bother you, Sarah. I know you're busy studying for your Master's."

"_Yeah, I feel bad that I can't join you guys to help celebrate my big brother's birthday. Maybe the three of us can get together next week?"_

Abby closed her eyes, knowing that she was just going to have to cut the girl off and blurt the terrible news out. "Listen, I'm afraid I've got some bad news."

_There was a pause before Sarah said, "About Tim?"_

"Yes. You see, when I went to pick him up for brunch-"

"_Abby, just tell me. What's happened to my brother?"_

"Sarah, Tim's been shot."

* * *

**(So for those of you keeping a score sheet, in this fictional universe, Tim and Sarah's parents are deceased. That's what Abby means by "Tim is all Sarah has." And for those of you wondering about 'Ray' since Ziva and Tony are obviously together - well, stay tuned! Reviews are LOVE! ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: Sorry I haven't updated for awhile . . . real life + wanting to know exactly where this story was going kept me and the muses tied up . . . but I'm back on track now! Enjoy the chapter: lots of the team in here + plus original characters by me. I've also included a 'flashback' scene that takes place during the episode "Skeletons". I felt very robbed in that episode when we didn't get a McAbby moment. I mean, McGee was the one who instinctively knew something was wrong with Abby - and the fans never got to see a scene with them? *grumble* Well, I fix that in this chapter ;)_**

* * *

**

"_**Looking out like a little child – holding tight when it all gets wild." –Luna Halo

* * *

**_

_**Grayed out scene: Hospital waiting room with Sarah, Ducky and Abby asleep with her head on the ME's shoulder.

* * *

**_

Tony let Ziva drive to McGee's apartment, which cut their drive time in half. He kept one eye on his partner, noticing how calm she appeared on the outside, and with his other eye he watched for flashing lights.

"You know, Ziva," he said as he slammed his car door. "One day your luck is going to run out and you're going to get pulled over for speeding."

Ziva shook her head as she rounded the car and came to stand beside him on the sidewalk. "My luck will never run out, Tony. I am an American citizen now."

He snorted. "And that's going to get you out of a ticket - how?"

She trailed her fingertips lightly down his chest, stopping just above his waist. "I have ways of getting out of a ticket."

He grinned. "Oh really, Miss David?"

She smiled back, knowing perfectly well that he was stalling for time. "We need to go inside, Tony."

He dragged a hand through his hair. "It's going to be really – strange to process McGeek's apartment. I mean, he's the victim this time. I can't really wrap my head around it, you know?"

Now that they were in public, Ziva couldn't comfort him the way she wanted to, so she settled for squeezing his hand. "I know. But the sooner we process his place, the sooner we find who did this and make them pay."

He squeezed her hand, hard, before reluctantly letting go. "Let's get this over with then, huh?" he said, flashing a bright smile that didn't reach his eyes.

Ziva took a deep breath and followed her partner into McGee's building. Since she was lugging the equipment chests, she was the one breathing a sigh of relief that Tim lived on the first floor. She heard Tony's short laugh as they rounded the final corner of the hallway.

"Well, it doesn't look like we need to worry about securing the apartment, Ziva," he said over his shoulder.

Ziva peeked around Tony and smiled at the sight that met her eyes. McGee's front door frame had duct tape criss-crossed over it with the words: 'Police Line: Do Not Cross' written in bold black letters.

"Hey, Tony!" Michael cried, as he got up from his post in front of the door, and launched himself at the Senior Field Agent.

"Hey, Sport. Are you the one that secured McGee's apartment?" Tony asked, ruffling the boy's hair affectionately.

"Yeah, Miss Abby said not to let anyone in until you guys got here. We were together when we found McGee," Michael finished softly.

Tony and Ziva traded silent looks. Gibbs had not shared this information. Tony sighed, knowing that Michael would have to be questioned and most likely fingerprinted.

"Michael, why don't you head back to your apartment? Ziva and I have to take pictures, collect evidence-"

"I know, process the scene. Can't I stay and help?" Michael begged.

"Sorry, sport. Agents only, I'm afraid. But I'll be over to talk to you when I'm through to get your statement and fingerprints, ok?"

"Cool! I mean, that I get to give a statement, not that McGee-" Michael swallowed.

"Hey, I know what you meant," Tony reassured him.

"Do you know how he is?"

Tony glanced at Ziva again before replying. "He should be in surgery by now."

"That's good, right? Maybe I can get my mom to take me over to see him later."

"He'll probably be out for awhile."

Michael's face fell.

Ziva elbowed Tony in the side. "But I'm sure Miss Abby would love to see you."

Michael nodded. "Ok – I'll ask my mom. Talk to you later, Tony."

Ziva stopped him. "Michael, where's Jethro?"

"Oh, he's in my apartment. I didn't know if you wanted him in the apartment or not. Why?"

"He might have gotten something on him when McGee got shot." Ziva explained. "Maybe he bit the person or-"

Michael shook his head. "I don't think so but I can bring him back to you if you want. The only blood Miss Abby and I saw on Jethro was McGee's."

* * *

Gibbs was glad that Abby was managing to catch a short nap. The girl had looked completely drained when she had come back from making her phone call and she hadn't needed to say anything – one look and the men had known she had gotten through to McGee's sister. Abby collapsed in her chair and leaned against Ducky's shoulder, the tears running down her face. Ducky gave her his handkerchief and put his arm around her. She settled in and when Gibbs looked over a few minutes later, Abby was fast asleep. Ducky put a finger to his lips before he leaned back and closed his own eyes.

Gibbs had just sent Palmer to get some food from the cafeteria and bring it back when he saw Sarah enter the waiting room. He moved swiftly, catching the young woman's elbow and steering her back outside.

"Gibbs! What happened? Where's Abby?" Sarah demanded breathlessly, her face tear-streaked, her hands shaking.

"I'm still a little vague on the details myself, Sarah. All I know is Abby went to McGee's and found him."

"She was picking him up for brunch – it's his birthday. Who shot him?" Sarah shrieked.

Gibbs gave her elbow a little shake. "I don't have any answers yet, but we're working on it. Tony and Ziva are processing McGee's apartment and Abby will be in her lab the minute they have something for her."

"Where is Abby?"

"She's inside. She fell asleep a few minutes ago." At Sarah's surprised look, Gibbs explained. "Sarah, Abby is physically and emotionally exhausted. She performed CPR on McGee until the paramedics arrived and has been pacing nonstop until half an hour ago."

Sarah's shoulders slumped. "I'm sorry – I just – he's all I have! I can't – he can't-"

The waiting room door behind them swung open. "Sarah."

"Abby!" Sarah tore free from Gibbs' grasp and flung her arms around Abby's neck, muffling her cries in the scientist's tattoo.

Abby lifted her red rimmed eyes to Gibbs. "Any word from Tony or Ziva?"

He shook his head. "Not yet."

Palmer came around the corner, his arms loaded with food stuffs. "Gibbs, I got the best that they had to offer – I hope-" he broke off when his eyes fell Abby and the crying girl. "I – um-"

Gibbs rolled his eyes. "Get in here, Palmer. We'll set up the food and the women will join us when they're ready."

* * *

It didn't take Tony and Ziva long to process the scene because there wasn't much there. They photographed Jethro's bloody paw prints, and where Tim had fallen when he was shot. Ziva noticed that one trail of Jethro's paw prints led to the couch.

She picked up a package and held it out to Tony. "You think this is important?"

"Why?" Tony asked, looking up from his sketchpad.

"Because of these." She pointed at the paw prints.

"He's not Lassie, Ziva!"

"What is a Lassie?"

Tony sighed. "Lassie is a dog that led his master to people in trouble – it was a TV show, Ziva! We really need to work on your TV classics."

"Maybe Jethro is trying to tell is this is an important clue."

"That 'The Postman always rings twice'?" Tony laughed.

Ziva looked at him in confusion.

He sighed. "We have _got_ to further educate you in films."

"Ah, another movie reference, yes?"

He nodded.

She shook out an evidence bag and placed the package inside. "Well, we have not found much so I am going to bag it, all right?"

Tony shrugged. "Whatever floats your boat, sweetheart."

She narrowed her eyes, studying the package closely. "I do not think this package would float, Tony."

He snapped his sketchpad shut. "It's an expression, Ziva."

"I know that. I do not think it would float because I think it is filled with sand." Ziva's eyes widened as she held the bag out to him. The package had a tear in one corner where Jethro had gnawed on it and was now slowly leaking into the plastic bag – something that looked like sand.

Tony crossed the room to her side to get a better look. His eyes met hers in a genuine smile. "Well, Agent David, perhaps Jethro was trying to play Lassie after all."

* * *

While Tony was getting Michael's statement, Ziva was talking to McGee's upstairs neighbors. Many of them had not been home at the time Tim had been shot but Michael had given her the names of two tenants who had called and complained about Jethro's barking.

Taking a deep breath, Ziva knocked on the door of 2B.

"Just a minute, I'm coming," a female voice said from the other side of the door and Ziva listened to some slight scuffling sounds before a slim pretty redheaded woman opened the door.

_Pity, Gibbs is not here, _Ziva thought to herself. "Hello, my name is Ziva David. I'm a Special Agent with NCIS-"

"Oh yes – you work with Timothy." The young woman bit her lip. "My name is Zoey – is there something I can help you with? Is Timothy going to be all right?"

Ziva sighed. "Tim is in surgery. I have a few questions about this morning."

"Please come in. I'll do anything I can to help."

Fifteen minutes later Ziva was leaving Zoey's apartment with not much more information than when she entered. Zoey had called to complain about Jethro's barking because it had woken her baby up after Zoey had walked the floor with her all night long. Zoey had no idea what time Jethro had started barking and it seemed like he had "gone on forever" before he finally stopped.

Ziva sighed as she knocked on the door of 2E and waited. After a few minutes, she knocked again, louder this time.

"Keep your girdle on, I'm coming! I'm coming!"

The door was yanked open and there in the doorway stood a short, wrinkled old man hooked up to a portable oxygen tank. He looked her up and down before grinning and saying, "You look a little long in the tooth to be selling Girl Scout cookies, girlie."

Ziva cocked her head. "Why do I need long teeth to sell cookies?"

The man broke into a fit of laughter that ended in a wheeze that left him bent over double. "Land sakes, girlie! You trying to kill me? Ethel, get out here! We got us a comedian on our doorstep!"

A tall pinched, wrinkled woman appeared at his side and looked Ziva up and down. She grunted. "Looks like a hussy to me, Frank."

"Now, Ethel-"

"Excuse me- but I am neither a comedian nor a hissy."

"Hussy," Frank and Ethel corrected in unison.

Ziva waved her hand in dismissal, and pulled out her ID. "My name is Ziva David, and I am an NCIS agent. I work with Timothy McGee."

Ethel placed her hands on her hips. "I thought he was a novelist."

"That is his second job."

"That explains why we can hear his typewriter going at all hours of the night," Ethel snapped. "And that dog of his is a nuisance as well."

"Now, Ethel. Jethro is a well-behaved dog. He was only barking today because he was trying to get someone's attention because Timothy had been shot."

Ethel sniffed at her husband and remained quiet.

"I just have a few questions," Ziva said. "Now, you were both at home this morning?"

Ethel looked at her in consternation. "Of course not, young lady! We were at church, where all good God fearing people should be." She paused and raised her eyebrows at Ziva, her eyes falling to the Star of David around Ziva's neck in disapproval.

"Go on," Ziva urged. "What time did you arrive home?"

"We went to the early service as usual so Frank and I were back home by eleven. Frank tires easily these days and he was resting when _**that dog**_ began barking and raising a fuss! Well, I called right down to Mrs. Kelly and complained but only Michael was at home. I didn't have much hope that the boy would be able to do something about it-"

"But Jethro didn't bark for long, did he, honeybunch?"

"No, I guess not."

Ziva managed to get another word in. "I do not suppose you happen to know when Jethro started barking."

Ethel sniffed again in annoyance. "Of course I do, young woman! I was just slipping our dinner into the oven to heat up when that _**beast**_ began to howl. It was 12:35pm sharp."

_Well, at least now I can give Gibbs an approximate time of the shooting._

Ziva nodded and marked the time down in her notebook. "Thank you. That is all the questions I have for now but I may be back later."

Ethel sniffed again. "Frank and I are always home, except for Tuesday evenings. That's his poker night and I go out to play bridge with the girls. I won't have our daily lives interrupted for a few simple questions." She turned and walked back into the apartment.

Ziva smiled. "I'll make a note of that." She turned to leave but stopped when Frank placed a wrinkled hand on her forearm. "Was there something else?"

Frank shook his head. "I just wanted to say – you'll let me know about Timothy, girlie? He really is a nice young man." Frank looked over his shoulder to make sure his wife was out of earshot before he whispered, "I don't always go to my poker game, you know. Sometimes, I pop down to visit Timothy and Jethro. We watch the History channel and drink root beer floats."

Ziva smiled and opened her mouth to answer when Ethel's voice came from inside the apartment.

"Frank! Are still out there talking to that Secret Agent girl? That better be all you're doing!"

Ziva bit back a giggle as Frank jumped at the sound of his wife's voice. "I'm just asking her to let us know how Timothy is doing!" he yelled back. He turned his pleading eyes up to Ziva again.

"I will," Ziva vowed. "Maybe I will drop by on a Tuesday night?"

Frank's laughter ended in another wheeze. "Oh girlie, if only I was forty years younger!"

"Frank!" Ethel yelled.

* * *

Abby picked at the plate of food Gibbs shoved in front of her. She hadn't eaten anything since the muffin and juice she had grabbed on her way out the door to Mass. She had been planning to take Tim to 'their' place for brunch. The food was amazing and she had been looking forward to the look on his face when he realized where they were going. They hadn't been back to the Diner in years. Not since Tim had taken her there to cheer her up after Marty had broken her heart. . . .

"_Well, good night, my babies. I know that I haven't been in the best of moods the past couple of days and I have been taking it out on you. But tomorrow a new days dawns and I promise- " she broke off as she heard a sound behind her and whirled to see McGee standing in the doorway of her lab._

_She placed her hands on her hips. "Are you lurking without a license again, McGee?" _

_He shook his head. "No, I was just waiting until you finished tucking in your babies for the night. I didn't want to interrupt you."_

_She lowered her hands to her sides. "Aw, that's sweet. I was wondering why I hadn't seen you today – everyone else has been coming down to check on me: Tony, Ziva, Gibbs – but not you."_

_He sighed as he crossed the floor to stand in front of her. "I have been worried about you, Abs. Ever since yesterday when you came upstairs screaming about needing a candy bar and how the one you got from the machine had nougat in it."_

"_What's so strange about that? You know I HATE nougat, Tim." She shrugged and tried to step around him but he sidestepped with her, blocking her escape._

"_Yes, I do. But don't you think you overreacted just a little bit, Abby? And later you got mad at Tony for talking behind your back when you know all we were doing was discussing our concern for you."_

_Abby crossed her arms over her chest. "You know I don't like it when people talk about other people behind their backs."_

"_Abby-" McGee said softly. "We were worried about you, that's all. And then Ziva mentioned that you were obsessing over your shoes, and were nearly to the point of tears."_

_She dropped her eyes from his as he stepped into her space, placing his hands on her elbows. _

"_Abby Scuito doesn't cry over shoes," she mumbled into her chest._

_He chuckled. "I know – so what's wrong, Abs? Tell me."_

_Abby risked a glance upwards and realized that with her boots on she was nearly as tall as McGee – and he was tall! Was there something wrong with her height? Her tattoos? The fact that she wore gunpowder perfume and slept with a farting hippo? Was there something wrong with her? Was that why Marty had given her such a weak excuse for ending their relationship?_

"_I'm too tall," she whispered._

"_You're what?" McGee asked in astonishment, ducking his head to catch the faint words._

"_Oh, McGee," she wailed as she threw her arms around his neck and held him tight. "I'm too tall."_

_Tim's arms wrapped around her waist, hugging her back. "Says who?"_

_She stiffened in his arms as she could practically hear the wheels turning in his head. Even though their relationship had ended over two years ago, she knew he still got jealous and was very overprotective where she was concerned. She pulled out of his grasp and couldn't help but feel a slight sense of loss when he let her go._

"_Nobody."_

_He raised his eyebrows. "Marty?"_

_Her mouth dropped open. "How did you know?"_

_He smirked. "It doesn't take a rocket scientist to figure it out, Abs. None of us would say that to you and he's the only one you're seeing right now, right?"_

"_I was – he ended it a couple of days ago. He said he only likes 'short women'. What does that mean, McGee? That I'm some kind of giant freak?" _

_He watched in amusement as she began to pace nervously in front of him. "I think it means exactly what he said it means."_

_She stopped mid-step, looking at him in confusion._

"_Abs, I don't want to offend him or you but am I right in thinking that Marty's a midget?"_

_She rolled her eyes. "The PC term is 'little person', McGee, and yes, he is. What does that have to do with anything? That never influenced how I saw him."_

_He sighed. "But it did for him. He obviously cared a lot for you Abs – and he wanted to let you know before either of you got more involved that-" he broke off._

_Abby moved back towards him. "That what?"_

"_That he only plans to settle down with someone who is also a 'little person'." He watched as Abby's eyes widened. "So Marty told you that you were 'too tall' because he didn't know how else to describe it."_

"_But –but, that's ridiculous!" she sputtered. "I don't want to settle down! I was just having fun dating and getting to know him! I wasn't looking for a long term thing – you know that, McGee."_

_McGee flinched. "I know, Abs." He cleared his throat. "Hey, maybe I'm wrong-"_

_She shook her head, her ponytails flying. "I don't think so. I mean, from Marty's point of view, it makes sense." _

_She collapsed into her computer chair and stared off into space for several moments, absorbing what McGee had told her. If it was true, and Tim's logic did make sense, then it wasn't her, it was Marty who had the issues. Knowing this however, did not make the pain of losing his companionship go away – her heart still ached. _

_Her thoughts were interrupted when a Twix bar appeared on the desk in front of her._

_McGee smiled down at her and shrugged. "I thought this might help." He tapped the candy bar. "No nougat."_

_She laughed as she stood and pecked his cheek. "You always know how to cheer a girl up, McGee."_

"_Really? 'Cause I thought I might have made things worse."_

_She shook her head as she un-wrapped the candy bar and popped the end in her mouth, groaning as the flavors hit her tongue._

"_Well then, how about I continue to cheer you up and take you to dinner – unless you've already got plans?"_

_She rolled her eyes. "Not anymore."_

"_Good – what are you in the mood for?"_

"_I'm not picky. Just please don't take me anywhere that will remind me of Marty."_

_McGee's green eyes twinkled. "That shouldn't be a problem. How about we go to our place?"_

_Her own eyes sparkled back as she began to bounce on her toes. "The Diner? We haven't been there in forever! Just wait a minute while I get my things, ok?"_

_His laughter followed her as she flew around the room, making sure her babies were powered down for the night and she grabbed her empty lunch pail from the fridge. She threw her coat around her shoulders and grabbed his hand._

"_Can we go really fast and you can flash your badge if we get pulled over for speeding?"_

"_Abby!"_

"_What? McGee, I'm hungry!"_

_He picked up the forgotten candy bar from her desk and waved it in her face. "That's what this is for – eat this on the way."_

"ABBY!"

Gibbs' voice penetrated the fog of her memory and Abby jumped, her hands barely closing around her plate in time to prevent the contents from spilling onto the floor. She turned towards him.

"What?"

"Are you ok? You've been staring into space for several minutes." Gibbs' blue eyes stared at her in concern.

"I'm ok – I was just thinking about Tim."

Ducky leaned over and squeezed her hand. "You were smiling – a happy memory?"

Abby nodded. "I was remembering when Tim came down to my lab and cheered me up after Marty broke up with me for being too tall."

Sarah snorted. "A guy broke up with you for being _**too tall**_? I haven't heard that one before."

"I hadn't either – but it's not like it sounds, Sarah. I couldn't understand it until Tim explained it to me." Abby smiled softly.

Sarah watched Abby's face as she spoke about her brother and sighed. _Right, Tim. She just sees you as a friend. Both of you are living in a town called Denial-ville!_

Gibbs spoke up again. "Abs, Tony called. He and Ziver will be here in ten minutes. I need you to give them your statement and then go back to NCIS and start processing the evidence from McGee's apartment."

Abby shook her head. "I can't leave, Gibbs. Not until Tim's out of surgery."

"Abby-" Gibbs started.

"Please! I need to know-"

"Jethro, she'll need the bullet for forensics," Ducky added and Abby nodded.

"Duck, whose side are you on?" Gibbs demanded as he grabbed his coffee cup and went for a refill.

"Thank you," Abby breathed softly as she collapsed back onto Ducky's shoulder.

"Try and get a little more rest, my dear. You've got a long night ahead of you," Ducky whispered. "I promise to wake you when Dr. Hart comes."

"Sarah?" Abby murmured.

"I'm okay, Abby. I'll do what I always do, study."

"Hm, yes. Tim told me you're the only suspect that-" Abby's voice trailed off.

"Abby?" Sarah asked, looking up from her book.

"Shh, lass. She's fallen asleep again." Ducky whispered.

Sarah set her book aside, rubbing her tired eyes. "So, Ducky, Tim tells me you're the storyteller of the group. Does this remind you of anything?"

Ducky pursed his lips and then smiled ruefully. "Actually, yes. This reminds me of the time I was in a French hospital waiting for word about a young NIS agent by the name of Leroy Jethro Gibbs. . . ."

* * *

**_Will Tim come through his surgery? Will Abby find something to ID his killer? And who shot Tim? Stay tuned - Reviews are LOVE!_**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey readers! Sorry for the llllllllllloooooooooooooonnn nnnnnnnnngggggggggg delay! This chapter is dedicated to all of you out there who kept reading and reviewing and saying "Please update!" - your cries have been heard ;)**

**ps I'm not a forensic scientist - but I tried my best w/ this chapter!**

* * *

"_I'm not quite sure if I'm ready to say good-bye to all that we were. Be with me – stay with me."_

_~Hana Pestle_

* * *

_Grayed out scene: close up of cardiac paddles being used to shock McGee's heart_

**Early Monday morning, Abby's lab**

"NO! Timmy!"

Abby woke with a gasping sob, sitting up on her futon, looking around in confusion as she tried to focus on her surroundings. Jethro, who had been curled up at her feet, stirred at her cry and came to lick her face in comfort. She was reaching for her cell phone when she heard Tony's voice calling her from the outer lab.

He appeared in the doorway, looking down at her in concern. "Abs? Are you all right? I thought I heard you cry out."

Abby looked up at him with haunted eyes. "He's dead, isn't he?" she whispered. "My Timmy's dead."

Tony swiftly crossed to her side, sitting down on the cold tile floor beside the futon. "No, Abby, he's not – you got there in time, remember? He's in CICU in Betheseda, remember?"

Abby drew her knees up to her chin and rocked back and forth. "Did he wake up yet?"

Tony shook his head.

Her eyes fluttered shut. "What if he doesn't wake up, Tony?"

"He will, Abs – McGee's just getting some beauty sleep, that's all."

She smiled faintly before she opened her eyes and stared him down. "You won't leave him alone until we catch whoever did this?"

"Abby," Tony sighed. "Do I tell you how to do your job?"

Abby merely raised her eyebrows and waited.

"Gibbs, Ziva, and I have it covered, ok? We'll be sticking to McGee like glue – Gibbs is with him now. You know the boss man never sleeps."

This time, Abby did smile. "So, what are you doing here?"

Tony grinned. "I was bringing you a Caf-POW and Gibbs wanted me to see if you had anything new to report."

"I'm still waiting on the report on the sand from Major Mass Spec but I can tell you that it's not from a river or ocean. It's the decorative kind artists or teachers use in arts and crafts. I don't know if I'll be able to find out what store it came from or get trace elements of other environmentals, but I'm keeping my fingers crossed."

Tony nodded. "And the bullet?"

Abby took a deep breath. "Well, as we all saw at the hospital, it's a .22 caliber, a fairly small weapon of choice which is probably why McGee survived the shooting." She paused to take another deep breath and Tony allowed her the time to compose herself. "But without a gun to compare it to for firing and striation marks, there's little more I can do." She looked at him. "What about you?"

"As soon as it's light, Ziva and I will canvas the area around McGee's apartment for the gun. Also, Sarah denies sending Tim a package but one of his neighbors did say that a FedEx truck was double parked around 12:30 yesterday afternoon."

"But the mail isn't delivered on Sundays," Abby put in. "Do you think that's how the killer got in?"

"Possibly – so I also need to check for surveillance cameras in the area to see if I can get a visual on the truck."

"What can I do?"

"Get some more sleep."

Abby shuddered. "I don't think I can. Every time I close my eyes, I see Tim lying there, not breathing, and I start thinking about how long he was lying there without breathing. And if I'm lucky enough to fall asleep, I have nightmares that he dies. Just like the ones I had before we lost Kate."

Tony pulled Abby into a hug. "He's alive, Abby. You got there in time. Tim will fight to stay with us – and we'll figure out who did this to him."

"Kate would have fought to stay with us, too," Abby whispered against Tony's shirt.

"Yes, she would have if she could," Tony sighed. "But it's kind of nice to think she's watching over us now, isn't it?"

Abby nodded, her tears beginning to wet his shirt.

For once, Tony thought more about the woman in his arms needing comfort than the fact that his Armani shirt was getting black mascara streaks on it.

Jethro gave a soft bark and Abby lifted her head slightly to see Ziva standing in the doorway, a sad smile on her face. Wordlessly, Tony and Abby each extended an arm towards her and Ziva joined them on the floor for a three way hug.

* * *

"Morning, doc."

Dr. Hart jumped slightly at the sound of Agent Gibbs' voice coming from the shadows around McGee's bed. "Oh- uh, good morning. I didn't notice you there."

Gibbs stepped into the faint light streaming into the room from the window. "That's kind of the point."

Dr. Hart looked startled for a moment and then realized that the man must be standing guard over his agent. "Er, yes, I suppose it is." He picked up the chart from the pocket on the end of the bed and after studying the monitors for a few moments, made some notes on the chart.

"How is he?" Gibbs asked as he watched the doctor put the chart back.

Dr. Hart frowned. "It's still too soon to tell – but the fact that he came through the surgery and survived the night is more than I dared hope for. This young man must have an incredible will to live."

Gibbs smiled. "He does – he also knows he doesn't have my permission to die."

Dr. Hart raised his eyebrows in astonishment. _This is one strange man. _He cleared his throat gruffly. "Yes, well, Mr. McGee's condition is still very critical. I'm not going to take him off the ventilator until he wakes up and shows he can breathe on his own. There's also the risk of him getting an infection or his lungs filling with fluid-" Dr. Hart shrugged. "It's a waiting game at this point."

"I understand – but I need you and your staff to understand that someone from my team will be here round the clock in this room to protect Tim."

"Really, Agent Gibbs, our hospital security is quite-"

"McGee is a federal agent," Gibbs interrupted, his voice cutting across the doctor's words like sandpaper. "An unknown assailant shot him in his own home yesterday and when this person hears McGee is still alive, he or she will no doubt try again. We're going to be here when that happens."

Dr. Hart shrugged. "Just don't get in the way of us doing our job, Agent Gibbs, and we should all be able to find a way to coexist."

* * *

"This doesn't make any sense, Jethro," Abby cried as she looked at the computer screen in confusion.

Jethro barked at her feet, looking up at her adoringly.

"Why would the shooter fill a package full of decorative sand? I know it was just to get inside the apartment– but why sand? Why not rocks or dirt or –"

"Sticks?" Ziva said helpfully as she strolled into the lab, a fresh Caf-POW in one hand.

"Exactly!" Abby agreed with her friend as she accepted the drink and took a long sip.

"Did you get any additional clues from it?" Ziva asked as she leaned her head over the sample that was on the metal table.

"No – just its basic chemical composition and that won't even tell me what store it came from-oh! The clever asshole!" Abby screamed as she slapped her drink on the desk by her computer. "Why didn't I think of that sooner? That's why the shooter used this kind of sand instead of river sand or stones or sticks! I'm so stupid!"

Ziva frowned. "I am not following you, Abby-"

"Because all of those things can be traced! Give me a rock or some dirt and I can tell you what park or stream it came from – and if you give me a stick, I can run the plant DNA. But unless you leave this crap in the bag with a receipt or serial number that I can trace, I have absolutely no clue where the mother fucker bought it!"

"Abby!" Ziva exclaimed. "I have never heard you use such language before!"

Abby planted her fists on her hips, tears dangerously close to falling. "Ziva, someone shot McGee! Who would do that? Don't you know that Timmy doesn't have a mean bone in his body? Okay, sure, he shot his dog but that was a reflex action because he thought Jethro was going for his jugular at the time and I think we can all say they've made up quite nicely now. When it comes to people, you really have to push Timmy hard before he'd-"

"Abby! Get a grip! I do not want to have to slap you," Ziva shook her, hard. "Take a breath. We will find out who did this to McGee and they will pay, I promise."

Abby flung her arms around Ziva's neck and held her so tight that Ziva wondered if she was going to need to do one of her Mossad moves to break free of the headlock. But as quick as she had grabbed her, Abby let her go.

"Did you and Tony find the gun?"

Ziva's head was spinning both from the sudden release and the change in topic. "No, the killer must have taken it with them. But the good news is Tony is waiting to talk to the manager of the little coffee shop on the corner across from McGee's apartment. They have security cameras that were installed just last month and hopefully the video will show us something."

The elevator dinged and both women turned to see Tony striding through the doorway. "I come bearing gifts – lunch and a movie. Which one shall we start with?"

Abby dove for the small video disc in his hand. "I'll cue this up – you guys go ahead and start on the pizza. I'm not hungry."

Tony frowned. "Abs, you need to eat."

Abby waved his concern away. "Later – finding Tim's killer is much more important."

* * *

"That's the best you can do, Abby?"

Ziva hit Tony in the stomach as she watched the Goth furiously type at her keyboard. "Well, DiNozzo, since this is the only camera angle we have, I'm kind of limited here. We're lucky to have gotten a shot of the killer at all."

Ziva bit her lip as the three of them stared at the grainy image of the back of a FedEx employee getting into the truck. "We do not have any footage of him arriving at the apartment?"

Abby blew out an exasperated breath. "Would you like me to rewind it again – just in case we missed it the first twenty times?" she yelled.

"Abby-" Tony interrupted, his tone apologetic.

"I know, I'm sorry. Look you guys, the camera is on a rotating cycle and it's obvious that the truck and driver arrived when it was at the far end of its rotation. We were very lucky to get anything."

Tony threw his napkin down in disgust. "That's not going to satisfy Gibbs-"

"It doesn't satisfy me either, Tony! Somehow, I've got to ID this guy," Abby whispered as she stared at the screen.

"Any ideas on how to do that?" Ziva came to stand next to her.

"Yeah, a few. But they'll take time."

* * *

"So you guys have been working on this for twenty-four hours and this is all you have?" Gibbs demanded, his angry gaze darting between Tony and Ziva.

"Yes, boss," Tony whispered. "Abby has some ideas on how to ID the shooter but she says it'll take time."

"How much time?"

"She did not say," Ziva put in softly.

"If the two of you didn't look like you were ready to collapse, I'd head slap you so hard your future children would feel it."

"Yes, boss." Both of them nodded.

"Ziver – do you need to get some sleep before your shift with McGee?"

She shook her head. "No, Gibbs. I am fine. I got a little sleep last night."

Gibbs studied her silently for a moment before he nodded. "You stay here and watch over McGee until morning then. Tony, you're with me."

Tony threw Ziva a wink over his shoulder before running to catch up with Gibbs. "Where we going, boss?"

"We are going to compile a suspect list – unless you've already done that?"

Tony swallowed. "I, well, I mean, who'd want to shoot McGee? He's so-"

Gibbs stopped and fixed his Senior Field Agent with an icy stare. "So what?"

"Uh, nice?"

"And nice guys don't have enemies?"

"Well, Tim had that crazed fan – and he's had his share of cuckoo girlfriends-"

Gibbs resumed walking. "Sounds like a good place to start."

* * *

An hour later, Tony hung up the phone and looked across the bullpen at Gibbs.

"What have you got, DiNozzo?"

Tony flipped open his notebook. "Landon is still in prison – no surprise there. The woman who stole McGee's credit card number a few years ago, Chelsea Pierce, is happily married to some rich schmuck and is living in the Hamptons – can you believe it, boss? Some people have all the luck – I mean, the Hamptons-" he grimaced as Gibbs head slapped him. "Right, sorry, getting back on track. I found out from Sarah that McGee's currently seeing a woman named Cassie – found her business card in his desk – she's stopping by when she gets off work at six."

"What's she do?"

"She's an interior designer – whatever that means. Sarah said Tim told her they've been on four dates – he probably hasn't even slept with her yet."

"Yeah, and how do you figure that, DiNozzo?"

Tony gave a short, nervous laugh. "Well, come on, boss, it's McGeek. He moves at a snail's pace where women are concerned. I doubt he even knows how to satisfy-"

"Don't you dare say a word against my Timmy!" Abby threatened as she stormed into the bullpen and Tony flinched. "I'll have you know that McGee always satisfied me when we were going out."

"Really?" Tony's eyebrows rose.

Gibbs smirked. "That's more than I wanted to know, Abby. Did you have something to tell me?"

Abby glared at Tony for another moment before she turned her attention to Gibbs. "Yes, I wanted to tell you that I've been able to blow up the image of the unknown shooter. There's a tattoo of a gargoyle on the back of his right calf – it's very distinctive."

"Distinctive enough for you to know who the artist is?"

"There's a couple of possibilities – I've already emailed them the photo and I'm just waiting for a reply."

Gibbs leaned over and kissed her cheek. "Good work. Why don't you see if you can catch a couple hours of sleep?"

She shook her head. "I – I can't, Gibbs. The dreams-"

He placed his hands on her shoulders. "You haven't been by to see Tim today."

She swallowed. "I – I know. Finding his killer is the most important thing right now."

"I think you've done all you can do for now – I'll call you if I need you but right now I want you to either go home and get some sleep or go see McGee – that's not a request."

"Is McGee's apartment still a crime scene?"

Gibbs frowned. "We've finished processing it – but I don't want his neighbors poking their noses around in there just yet. Why?"

She shrugged. "I was just thinking that Jethro would be more comfortable in his own home – I could stay there with him after going to the hospital. Is that ok?"

Gibbs shook his head. "I don't think it's safe to stay there – I'll take the dog home with me and you can stay with Ziva at the hospital tonight."

"Oh thank you!" Abby cried as she flung her arms around Gibbs' neck. "But could you call Ziva and let her know I'm coming so she doesn't shoot me when I come in the door?"

* * *

Ziva looked at the scene on the other side of the glass window and couldn't keep the smile off her face. Abby was curled into McGee's side, her arm flung around his waist, her head nestled on his shoulder, and a small smile curled her black lips. Tim was still as white as his sheets, unmoving, and hooked up to a heart monitor and respirator. But Ziva didn't think it was her imagination that even his face looked more peaceful since the Goth had joined him in bed last night.

As Ziva took another sip of her vending machine coffee, Nurse Stephanie came to check McGee's vitals and sighed at the scene before her. "This is highly irregular, you know – not to mention it's against hospital policy to let two people sleep in the same bed. Mr. McGee needs his rest-"

Ziva snorted. "I think he is getting plenty of that, Nurse. Look at them – does he not look peaceful? And this is the first time since his shooting that Abby has slept without having a nightmare," Ziva smiled softly. "She is the one that found him, you know."

Stephanie frowned. "No, I didn't know that." She studied the pair for a few moments. "Well, she isn't lying on any of his leads and since McGee appears to be resting comfortably-" the nurse left the sentence unfinished as McGee's heart monitor flat-lined and an alarm sounded.

Ziva and Stephanie raced into the room as Abby sat up with a cry. "What's happening? What's wrong?"

Ziva pulled Abby off the bed, as alarms continued to sound and Stephanie punched the intercom button, saying into it: "Code blue room 309, code blue room 309."

"No, no, McGee!" Abby screamed.

"Get her out of here, NOW!" Stephanie ordered as she stripped back the bedcovers. Ziva dragged a crying, hysterical Abby from the room as a team entered with the crash cart. Dr. Hart came racing down the hall and into the room, yanking the stethoscope from around his neck as he leaned over Tim. Abby was pressed to the glass, her eyes riveted to the drama unfolding inside until Dr. Hart noticed and snapped his fingers.

"Close that curtain! And charge the paddles!"

Stephanie pulled the curtain shut.

"No!" Abby wailed as she pounded on the glass.

"Abby, hush," Ziva soothed, as she ran her hands over her friend's hair and back. "Tim is a fighter-"

"Stand clear!"

There was silence as the women waited for the alarms to stop, for Tim's heart to begin beating again.

"Charge again – 360!"

Abby's trembling increased until Ziva feared her friend would collapse so Ziva wrapped her arm around Abby's shoulders.

"Clear!"

Abby leaned her forehead against the glass. "You can't die, McGee. I can't say good-bye to you too."

"Again!"

Abby moaned as she felt herself falling, taking Ziva with her. "Please, Timmy. I love you," she whispered as the blackness engulfed her.

"Clear!"

* * *

**Whoa - intense cliffhanger ending! Does Abby realize what she just said? :D Reviews are L-O-V-E**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Woohoo! Another update - the creative juices are really flowing now! Keep those reviews coming - and for those of you who have been waiting and waiting and waiting to find out who shot McGee - your wait is over! Rock on. . . .**

* * *

_My hand searches for your hand in a dark room_

_I can't find you_

_Help me_

_Are you looking for me?_

_-"Need" by Hana Pestle_

_**Grayed out scene: close up of purse and cell phone on the ground**_

* * *

"_Abby!" I screamed into the void. "Where are you? Abby!"_

_I could hear her screaming my name, sobbing, from somewhere in the darkness but I couldn't move, couldn't breathe. "Abby, answer me! Are you hurt? Abby!"_

_Abby's sobs grew fainter as a different, mocking voice broke through. "She can't hear you, Agent McGee – and soon you won't be here to save her."_

"_Who are you?" I demanded._

"_You don't remember me? I'm hurt."_

_My chest throbbed painfully and I lifted a hand to run my fingers over the fresh wound. "You shot me – why?"_

_The voice laughed. "You really didn't recognize me, did you?"_

_I frowned, trying to remember but the only visual I was able to pull up was a Fed-Ex employee. "Should I?"_

"_Oh yes, you should have recognized me. But like I said, in a minute, it won't matter because you'll be dead and Abby will be mine."_

"_No, ABBY!"_

* * *

Gibbs sipped his morning coffee and listened to the early morning news on the radio. The volume was turned down low so as not to disturb Tony and Jethro who were curled up fast asleep on his couch. The dog was drooling on Tony's jeans and DiNozzo was snoring and the peaceful picture was enough to make Gibbs smile, momentarily forgetting the fact that there was a killer on the loose and McGee was in the hospital fighting for his life.

The squeal of brakes had Gibbs reaching for his weapon and creeping to the front window to peer out into the pre-dawn darkness. His shoulders relaxed and he had just engaged the safety when Vance burst through the front door.

"Gibbs, where are you?" Vance thundered, causing Tony to sit straight up on the couch and Jethro awakened with a growl.

"I'm up, boss, just catching a power nap-" Tony gasped.

"Right here, Leon," Gibbs waved, moving into the director's line of sight. "Let's take this downstairs." He turned back to his senior field agent. "DiNozzo, as you were."

"Really? Thank you, boss," Tony sighed, sinking back into the couch. Jethro continued to growl at their visitor.

"Stay," Gibbs ordered as he and Vance headed for the basement.

Vance hadn't even cleared the last step before he was talking again. "What the hell happened? I can't even go away for the weekend without the shit hitting the fan?"

"I don't think these bastards give a damn about your social calendar, Director."

"What the hell happened to my agent, Gibbs?"

Gibbs covered the distance between them and whispered fiercely, "My agent, Director! Less than two weeks ago, you were asking for Tim's badge – or have you forgotten that? Now, I don't know what's up your ass but I followed protocol. I notified you immediately instead of waiting until you returned to NCIS today. It's not my fault some bastard shot my agent while you were away from the office – it would have happened if you had been here or not. Assigning blame is not going to help catch whoever shot McGee."

Vance rubbed his eyes. "I'm sorry-"

"Don't apologize, it's-"

"a sign of weakness, I know." Vance gave a small smile. "So, what do we know?"

Gibbs opened his mouth to begin his debrief only to hear DiNozzo's phone go off upstairs. Before he could say anything, his own phone rang in his pocket.

"Excuse me, Director." He held it to his ear. "Yeah, Gibbs."

"_Gibbs, it's Ducky. I'm here at the hospital – you better get down here right away."_

"Why, what's happened?"

"_Timothy went into cardiac arrest-"_

"What?" Gibbs thundered as he headed for the stairs.

"_Dr. Hart got his heart going again but they're putting him in isolation-"_

"I'm on my way."

"_Jethro, wait. There's more."_

Gibbs paused on the stairs, his gut clenching. "What?"

_"Abigail collapsed."_

* * *

"_Timmy!"_

"_Hey, Abs – I brought you a Caf-POW. What have you got?"_

_I frowned at him. Something felt wrong, very wrong. Yes, Tim often brought me my favorite drink and yes, Gibbs often sent him to see if I had any updates on the evidence but we weren't supposed to be in the lab. My frown grew deeper._

"_What's wrong, Abby?" Tim's smile dimmed._

"_I dunno – this just feels hinky and – McGee!" I screamed. "You got shot – and then you had surgery and you were in the hospital and your heart stopped and-" my words suddenly stopped._

"_And then what?" he prodded gently, one of his hands coming up to rest on my arm._

"_I don't know!" I wailed. "I don't know because I think I blacked out! Did you d-die? Did you leave me, Timmy?"_

"_Oh, Abby!" he breathed softly, as he gathered me into his arms and I buried my face into his neck, breathing in his comforting scent. "Even if I did, you know that I'll always be with you, right? Just like Kate is – she's always watching over you. And I'd always be watching over you."_

_I pulled back and hit him in the arm._

"_Ouch!" _

"_That's not what I want, McGee!"_

"_Well, what do you want?" he tipped his head to the side, his moss green eyes boring into mine._

"_I want you like this – here every day in the lab with me – bringing me Caf-POW's and asking me about the evidence and if I need any help. I love you, Timmy."_

"_I know, like puppies."_

_I saw the disappointment in his eyes and something fluttered in my stomach. "Kiss me, McGee."_

_He looked at me warily. "Abby-"_

"_Just do it – please."_

_Still watching me with a guarded look, McGee began to lower his head and I let my eyes slip shut in anticipation. _

"Come on, Abby, open your eyes."

Feeling a hand holding hers, Abby squeezed back as her eyes opened to see the concerned face of Ziva peering down at her. "M-McGee?" she whispered softly. "McGee! Oh Ziva, he's- he's not-" Abby couldn't finish due to the fact that tears were choking the back of her throat.

"No, Timothy is not dead," Ziva shook her dark head. "I told you he was a fighter."

"Thank God," Abby mouthed the words as the tears slipped down her pale cheeks and Ziva wiped them away. "What happened?"

"To McGee or you?" Ziva asked, her head tipping to the side.

Abby looked down and noticed for the first time that she was in a hospital bed, with an IV in her right arm, and groaned.

Ziva smiled. "You are going to be just fine – after you get some fluids and rest. The doctors were not happy to hear that you have not eaten in forty eight hours and that the only thing you have drunk is Caf-POW," Ziva shook a finger at her.

Abby shrugged. "Finding McGee's killer is the only thing that matters."

"More than your health?" Ziva exclaimed. "I think Timothy would have something to say about that."

"I know Gibbs does."

Both women's heads swung around to see Tony leaning against the doorway to Abby's room. "How you doing, Abs?"

Abby flushed. "I'm fine! Please don't tell me Gibbs is here too."

"No can do – he's with Ducky and Dr. Hart right now, talking about McHeartBeat's case."

Abby grabbed Ziva's hand. "Tell me about Timmy."

Ziva sighed and sat next to her on the bed. Tony came into the room and claimed the only chair in the room.

"Tim threw a blood clot in his left lung, which sent his heart into cardiac arrest. Dr. Hart got his heart beating again, but his lungs are now filling with fluid."

Abby's eyes were filling with tears again. "Pneumonia?"

"In both lungs," Tony added. "So it's double pneumonia. They're putting Tim in isolation, in a sterile environment – kind of like when I had the plague-"

Abby whimpered and Ziva kicked him.

"No, no, no, I'm not saying McGee has the plague, Abby! I'm just saying that it's kind of like where they're putting him and he's not to have any visitors until he's over this infection."

Abby's face contorted in grief momentarily before she lifted her chin. "I understand."

Gibbs walked into the room. "You all right, Abs?"

All of Abby's worry and stress over Tim broke through her fragile reserve at Gibbs' fatherly look. "Will everyone please stop asking me that? I wasn't the one who was shot in the heart the day before yesterday and had open heart surgery! I wasn't the one whose heart stopped today and threw a clot and now has double pneumonia and is being placed in isolation away from human touch! I mean, do you know how important human touch is? There have been hundreds and hundreds of studies done on babies who haven't been held and the repercussions later in life. I mean, we're talking about these people growing up to be serial killers, Gibbs!"

Ziva bit her lip and Tony looked extremely uncomfortable at Abby's outburst. Gibbs looked at his two agents, giving them a silent signal and as one they rose and left the room.

Gibbs crossed to Abby's bedside and looked down at her. "Abby, I don't think Tim's in danger of becoming a serial killer if he spends a couple of weeks in isolation while he gets over this infection."

Abby's shoulders slumped and her hands covered her face. "Gibbs, I-"

He sat next to her, pulling her into his arms. She buried her face in his shirt, inhaling the smell of coffee and sawdust. "Abby, the only thing I want you to focus on today is getting some food and sleep, all right? Let Tony, Ziva, and I worry about catching McGee's killer – just for today," he added when he felt her begin to protest.

"I don't think I can sleep-" she whispered.

"Ziva told me you slept just fine last night."

Abby blushed, grateful he couldn't see. "That's because I-"

Gibbs pushed her back so he could look into her eyes. "Because you slept in Tim's arms?"

She nodded, her blush deepening.

Gibbs smiled. "I understand – the best sleep I ever got was in Shannon's arms."

Abby's mouth fell open. "Gibbs, I – I think I might be breaking one of your rules."

"Which one?"

"Number twelve."

He frowned. "Have you and McGee started dating again?"

She shook her head. "No – not yet."

Gibbs bit the inside of his cheek to keep from smiling. "Well, talk to me when you do. But I don't foresee a problem, Abs. Rule forty cancels it out."

Abby ran through the list of rules in her head. The higher numbers were rarely used so it took her a minute to- "Oh – 'sometimes you're wrong'?"

"Exactly – besides, you and Tim aren't casual co-workers. I trust the both of you to be adults and keep it out of NCIS if and when a relationship happens."

"Yes, Gibbs."

He kissed her forehead. "And remember, Abby, that boy's not a toy. He's loved you for years – don't start something you don't intend to finish this time."

"No, Gibbs." Abby shook her head and yawned.

* * *

"Get up, Mikey." Cassie delivered a swift kick to the bed, causing the occupant to groan and roll over, away from her and the light that was just beginning to stream in the window. "Come on, you don't want me to go get a glass of water and-"

"All right, Cass, all right! I'm up!" Mike sat up, running his hands through his spiked hair, looking at his baby sister with bleary, bloodshot eyes. "Shit! It's not even daylight yet! What's so damn important?"

"I need to talk to you before I go to work this morning so haul your ass out of bed and I'll meet you downstairs."

Her brother took longer than usual to get going and Cassie paced the kitchen, waiting for his arrival and trying to tell herself that she was jumping to conclusions. But much as that man Gibbs didn't believe in coincidences, she didn't either and there were just too many of them for her to dismiss.

"Is there coffee?" Mike mumbled as he slumped into the kitchen and collapsed into a chair.

"Yes – but listen, we need to talk. Do you know where I was last night?"

Mike raised his eyes to hers in surprise. "Why would I? I assumed you were with a client or on a date or something-"

"No, Mikey, I was at NCIS headquarters being interrogated."

Cassie let the words hang in the air as she watched her brother for his reaction. Mike didn't flinch or show any outward sign of surprise and that was enough for her to get even more suspicious. "Why?" he finally asked, reaching for the small coffee pot on the table.

"Because the guy I've been seeing – Timothy McGee – he's an NCIS agent and he was shot in his apartment Sunday morning."

"That's terrible – wait, they thought you had something to do with it? That's ridiculous," Mike snorted into his cup.

Cassie pulled out a chair and sat across from her brother. "Cut the crap, Mike – what do you know about this?"

Mike's mascara rimmed eyes widened. "What are you talking about, sis? I don't have anything to do with NCIS anymore, you know that."

Cassie stared at him for a long moment. "I want to believe you, but imagine my surprise when I got there yesterday and I met all the same people – Gibbs, Tony – the only person I didn't see was your old girlfriend."

"Abby wasn't there?" Mike whispered.

Cassie shook her head. "No, I didn't see her."

"She was probably at the hospital with – him."

A shiver ran down Cassie's spine. "Mike – what did you do?"

Mike's eyes widened in innocence. "I didn't do anything. I told you that I felt like I was coming down with something so that's why I didn't go with you to church. I slept all morning."

"You weren't here when I got back from church."

"I was out with some friends."

"Who?"

"Why the third degree – don't you believe me?"

"Like I said, Mikey, I want to – but you ended up doing time for stalking Abby Scuito and now I'm dating one of her co-workers and suddenly he gets shot – I can't believe the whole thing is a coincidence."

"You have a very suspicious mind, my dear sister. It's not like I set you up with Mr. NCIS – you met him all on your own."

Cassie's eyes narrowed thoughtfully. "I suppose that's true."

"You're just feeling edgy because you were grilled last night by some navy cops – wait, you didn't tell them about me, did you?"

"What – that you're my brother? No, it didn't come up. Why?"

He shrugged. "No reason. It's just that if you have suspicions and you're my loving sister, I can only imagine what Gibbs would think."

* * *

Tony was doing his best to focus on what the Pastor was saying but he was going on forty-eight hours with very little sleep and his brain was becoming increasingly fuzzy.

"- of course Cassie was here on Sunday. She was the worship leader that morning. She is such an important member of our church. She's always willing to lend a hand in the community suppers or with the children's ministries-"

Tony brought himself back to the conversation with a start. "Well, it sounds like Ms. Pratt is truly an angel of mercy-"

"Actually, its Mrs. She was married for a very short time and when she got divorced she kept her husband's name, which ended up to be a good idea in the long run. I mean, there's been enough grist in the rumor mill about her brother ever since he went to prison a few years back so changing her name-"

"Hold on a second there, pastor," Tony interrupted. "Cassie's brother was in prison – do you know what for?"

"Well, I don't like to gossip, Agent DiNozzo, but if it will aid you in your investigation-"

"It will."

"Cassie's brother was incarcerated for a few years for stalking his ex girlfriend – come to think of it, I think she worked for some kind of government agency too."

Tony worked hard to keep the excitement from his voice as he asked, "Pastor, what's Cassie's brother's name?"

"Mikel – Mikel Mawher."

* * *

Cassie's cell phone rang just before she left the house and she picked it up on the second ring.

"This is Cassie."

"_Hi, this is Dorothy at the Fed-Ex office calling to check on Mikel. He didn't show up for work yesterday-"_

Cassie stopped and looked up the stairs. "He didn't?"

"_No, he didn't. We have a strict policy about our workers calling and letting us know if they are going to be absent. Since Mikel is on parole, his contract is very specific-"_

"I understand. I'll talk to him."

"_Our bosses are also talking to all the employees to see if they know anything about a break-in on Sunday."_

Cassie's purse fell from her shoulder as she grabbed the stair railing for support. "A break-in?" she repeated hoarsely.

"_Yes, so if you could have him call us or come in ASAP-"_

"I will, I promise. Bye." Cassie hung up and stared into space, wondering just what the hell her brother had been doing and if it was as bad as she feared.

"Who was on the phone, Cass?" Mike asked from behind her shoulder, his breath ruffling her hair.

She jumped, dropping her phone and it went skittering across the floor. "Your work – they were wondering why you weren't there yesterday." She turned to meet him with questions in her eyes.

Mike smiled. "I was still feeling under the weather so I took some cold medicine and slept all day."

She nodded. "And she told me there had been a break-in – do you know anything about that?"

He stilled. "Should I?"

"Crime scenes were your specialty, Mikey."

"Staging them, little sister, not making them for real," he chuckled. "Don't you believe me?"

She nodded and began backing away slowly. "Of course I believe you." Her eyes darted towards her phone lying half concealed under the couch. It had never looked so far away. "I really have to get to work now."

Mike's hand clamped around her wrist. "I'll see you tonight?"

Cassie glanced down at his fingers, trying not to wince at the pressure they applied. If only she could get to her phone and get out of the house, she would be safe. "I – I don't know. I may have to work late – and I should go see Tim at the hospital."

Mike's eyes bored into hers and she tried not to shiver. "All right. I guess I'll see you when I see you."

He released her wrist and she made an effort not to look to see if he had left marks. She scooped up her purse and phone and ran out the door. Digging in her purse for the business card, she began to dial with shaking fingers as she walked to the car. She groaned as it went straight to voicemail.

"Agent Gibbs, this is Cassie. Listen, I-" she squealed as a hand covered her mouth and another knocked the phone from her hand.

"No, you don't, little sister," Mike sighed in her ear. "I can't have you disrupting my plans. Abby will be mine."

Cassie tried to scream but the sound was muffled by Mike's fingers as his thumb sought the pressure point on her neck and the world faded to black.

* * *

**A/N: Whoa! So, it was all about Abby! Mikel Mawher - and I don't think things are going to end well for his sister . . . Reviews are L-O-V-E and keep the updates coming!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Sorry for the delay, everyone! I got the nasty stomach flu and it's taken a bit for my muses to come back online - but here I am! Tissue warning for Abby's dream. Icky warning for a glimpse inside Mawher's head.**

* * *

"_Be with me_

_stay with me_

_just for now let the time _

_decide when I won't need you" __  
__**-Need**_

* * *

_Grayed out scene: Abby in hospital bed with Gibbs sitting in chair drawn up close _

**Tuesday afternoon, 2:30pm**

"_Hi, this is Cassie. I'm either out of the office or with a client. But if you leave a message after the beep, I'll-"_

Gibbs slammed the phone down with a muttered curse. "DiNozzo! Do you have that background yet? Why the hell didn't we know sooner about Cassie being Mawher's sister?"

Across the bullpen, Tony held up his free hand signaling for patience as he answered the person on the other end of the phone, and made some more notes on the pad in front of him. "Okay, thank you very much, Mrs. Patterson, you've been very helpful," Tony hung up and tried not to jump as he saw Gibbs hovering over him. "Ah, boss, that was a Mrs. Patterson. She lived next door to Cassie and her mother-" Tony cleared his throat and broke off at the glare in Gibbs' eye. "And you don't really care about that part-"

Gibbs shook his head.

"Right. Cassie's mom, Eleanor Hunt, was the personal secretary to one Alexander Mawher, Mikel's father. Now, Alex was married to Mikel's mom but that didn't stop him from having an affair with his very attractive, and much younger, secretary. Eleanor got pregnant with Cassie and left the firm to find another job. When Cassie was two years old, Eleanor was killed in a hit and run on the way home from work."

"So that's when Cassie went to live with her dad and brother Mikel?"

Tony nodded. "According to this Mrs. Patterson, Alex showed up at Eleanor's funeral, said he was her dad and took her home to live with him."

Gibbs snorted. "What about his wife?"

"Apparently they were in the midst of getting a divorce at the time-"

"Why does my gut tell me that Alex's wife ran down Eleanor?"

Tony grinned. "Because it's always the wife?"

Gibbs stared at the plasma where the grainy image of the Fed ex employee was posted next to a mug shot of Mikel Mawher. "Still doesn't explain why that nutjob would target Tim."

"Uh – how about because he IS a nutjob, boss?"

Gibbs flashed a brief smile. "But in Mawher's twisted mind Tim still must be a threat, Tony. And that just doesn't make sense since McGee had started to date Cassie."

Tony's eyebrows rose. "You think Mawher set up their meeting somehow?"

"You know how I feel about coincidences."

Tony nodded.

"So if Mawher had eliminated the competition he imagined Tim represented by setting up his sister with McGee – what happened? What went wrong?" Gibbs strode across the bullpen. "I've got to talk to Abby."

"She's sleeping, boss. Agent Watkins reported in thirty minutes ago and said the doctor administered something that would help her sleep."

Gibbs threw his cell back in his drawer. "That's lousy timing."

The elevator dinged and Tony rose from his chair in surprise as an old friend got off.

"Hey, Tony! What's shaking?"

"Brad! What brings you to NCIS? Bodies not piling up fast enough for you in homicide?" Tony laughed as he shook the man's hand before turning to his boss. "Gibbs, do you remember Brad? He worked with me up in Baltimore and just transferred down here a couple of months ago-"

Gibbs nodded as he tried to ignore the clenching of his gut. "Yeah, nice to see you again, Brad, what brings you by?"

Brad sighed. "I wish I could say it was just to shoot the breeze but – I found something of yours at a crime scene today and I'm hoping you can clear it up for me without things having to get nasty."

"Something of ours?" Tony laughed. "You've got to be kidding."

Brad shook his head. "Nope – it's your boss' business card."

"Boss, you don't think-" Tony began before one look from Gibbs silenced him.

"Who's your victim, Brad?" Gibbs asked, though he already feared he knew the answer.

Brad flipped open his notebook. "Female, name of Cassie Reynolds – did you know her?"

"Yes, we brought her in for questioning and then she left a message on my cell that was interrupted early this morning."

"Really? Can I hear it?"

Gibbs nodded at his senior field agent. "DiNozzo, cue it up."

Tony grimaced. "It'll take me a minute or two, Brad. McGee's much better at this and he's – not here right now."

"I heard about what happened – is he going to be all right?"

Tony's brow furrowed as he punched at his keyboard. "He'll be fine. Ah- I think I've almost – no, that's not right-"

Gibbs rolled his eyes and wished that Tim or Abby were here. He never realized how much he had taken them for granted. With all their techno babble and geek speak and rambling that was over his head, he never had to wait this long for either of them to cue up a simple audio feed.

"Just one more second, boss, and I think-"

"Tony, do you need some-" Brad offered.

"No, no, I got it!" Tony shrieked in triumph as Cassie's breathless voice came over the loudspeaker.

"_Agent Gibbs, this is Cassie. Listen, I-"_

The three men listened to the sounds of scuffling, muted screams, and faraway voices before the line was finally disconnected.

"Do you think your lab people can get anymore before the call was terminated?" Brad asked.

"I'm sure once Abby is awake and knows what's going on, she'll barricade herself in her lab and make this recording her first priority," Tony smiled.

"Why do I get the feeling that you two know more about my murder than I do?" Brad demanded.

Gibbs and Tony exchanged a long look. "Because we do. Cassie may have been a civilian but I'm afraid this is all part of our ongoing investigation into who shot my agent."

"You think it's the same person?" Brad asked incredulously.

Gibbs shook his head. "No, I know it's the same person."

* * *

He hadn't wanted to do it.

Despite the fact that she had broken up his parents' marriage, he had always loved her. He had never believed his mom when she had told him that she was evil, that she had to be punished for what she had done.

He had hidden a safe distance away and watched while the paramedics had tried to revive Cassie before calling for the medical examiner to come and take her. He continued to watch as they gently placed her in the black zippered bag and she was finally removed from his sight. Aside from his mother and Abby, Cassie was the only woman in his life who had loved him without limits. He could still remember the day that his father had brought her home to live with them. She had been just a little girl, barely two years old, and he was a big boy of eight. Dad said that her mother had just died and that she was all alone in the world. He had looked down into her tear streaked face and his heart had melted.

Kneeling down next to her, he gathered her into his arms. "You'll never be alone again, Cass. I'm your big brother and I'm always going to be here for you."

Growing up it had always been the two of them together, school and the difference in their ages being the only thing that could separate them. His mother tried to poison him against her – telling him that she was the reason his parents were no longer together and that she was an evil child that must be punished just as her mother had been punished.

When he found out that his own mother had been the one to dole out the punishment, he had taken matters into his own hands. He hadn't wanted to do it – but his mother was an evil woman and she had to be punished. She had had no right to cause such pain to an innocent little girl and leave her without a mother.

Mikel wiped the tears from his cheeks as he watched the ambulance take his beloved sister away and wondered where things had gone so wrong. The little girl that he had once killed for was now dead as well.

_She didn't understand – I can't help what I feel for Abby. I can't fight it – I've tried. Just like it wasn't her fault that my father slept with her mother, it's also not my fault that I can't stay away from Abby. It's an unquenchable fire that burns inside of me, and the only thing that gives me relief is seeing her face, her smile, watching her black rimmed lips whisper my name._

_Soon, my love. Soon we will be together and no one will be able to separate us ever again._

* * *

**Wednesday morning, 6am**

"_I'm sorry it's been so long since I've been by to see you, Kate. Things have been crazy busy at work – I know that's not an excuse –but wait until I tell you what's been going on-"_

"_I thought we would find you here."_

_My head whipped around to see Tony and Ziva standing behind me, their expressions solemn. "Hi guys! Did you come to visit Kate, too?"_

_Ziva shook her head. "We are sorry to interrupt-"_

_I shrugged. "It's all right. Is something-"_

_Tony broke in. "We've just come from the hospital. Abs-"_

_I backed up a step. "What?"_

"_Tim's gone."_

_I blinked, the words not registering. "You mean, he's been discharged?"_

_Ziva stepped towards me but I continued to back away until the backs of my thighs touched Kate's tombstone. "Abby-"_

"_No!" I screamed. "You said he was a fighter!" I turned on Tony. "You said it wasn't like the plague – he was just in isolation so that his body could fight the infection! I haven't seen him in weeks – I haven't been able to talk to him, haven't been able to tell him-" I sank to my knees, the damp grass soaking through my stockings._

_Tony and Ziva surrounded me, their arms wrapping around my shoulders. "Abby, Tim was a fighter and you have to know that he lo-"_

"_NO!" the scream ripped from my throat. "I don't believe you. You're lying to me. I won't believe it until I see him for myself!"_

_Ziva looked at Tony, her heart in her eyes, as she whispered. "All right, Abby, we will take you to him."_

_The next thing I knew we were outside Ducky's autopsy. "What are we doing here? I don't want to be here. You said you'd take me to Tim!"_

_Tony laid a hand on my shoulder. "Tim is here, Abby. The hospital released Tim into Ducky's custody."_

_Just then the doors whooshed open and Sarah came out, sobbing in Gibbs' arms. _

_I shrank back. "No, no. This is another nightmare and I'm going to wake up any minute."_

_Ziva sighed. "I wish it was – but it is not."_

_The doors whooshed open again as Ducky came out. "Oh my dear, you should not be here, I'm just about to-"_

_Sobbing openly now, I threw myself past him and into autopsy. Jimmy looked up at my approach and fell back, stammering nonsensical words. I only had eyes for the still form under the sheet. With shaking hands I whipped it back._

_Tim's still, pale, cold, lifeless body stared up at me._

"_Oh, McGee," I whispered. "How could you? Don't you remember our last lunch date? You promised not to leave me – not after all the losses we've suffered over the years." I choked back the sobs. "I know very well it was a promise made out of your love for me because let's face it – here we are! But did you have to go and die on me before I could tell you – before I could say-"_

_With a sob, I threw my arms around his neck, trying not to flinch at how cold he was. "Please, Tim. Wake up!" I whispered in his ear. "I don't want to say this to you like this. Wake up! WAKE UP!"_

"Miss Scuito."

Abby moaned. "Please, Tim. Wake up."

"Miss Scuito, it's just a nightmare. Wake up now."

Abby's eyes fluttered open to meet the concerned eyes of a nurse. "There we are – good morning."

Abby blinked the last remains of her nightmare and tears away. "My friend – Timothy McGee? Is he-" she swallowed, not able to say the rest of the sentence.

The nurse nodded. "He's still with us, Miss Scuito."

Abby closed her eyes as more tears coursed down her cheeks. "Thank you." She felt a tissue being pressed into her hand and she made a passing swipe at her cheeks. "What day is it?"

"It's Wednesday morning, about six o'clock."

She gasped. "Oh, I've got to get back to work." As she sat up, she noticed the agent posted by her door and her eyes narrowed. "Why do I have an agent outside my door?"

The nurse looked uncomfortable as she straightened the bed covers. "Why don't I see if I can find one of your friends and I'm sure they can answer your questions better than I can?"

"You do that," Abby growled.

* * *

"Abby, you are starting to worry me. Say something, please."

Ziva had arrived fifteen minutes ago and after giving Abby a hug, had filled her in on all the developments that had occurred while she had been sleeping. But instead of bursting into speech or bounding from her bed demanding her clothes, Abby was simply staring into space not saying a word. Ziva looked up in relief when Gibbs strode into the room.

"How is she?"

"I think she is in shock."

Gibbs walked to the other side of her bed and sat down. "Abby – you all right?"

Abby's head turned in the direction of Gibbs' voice and she shook her head slowly. "It's my fault, Gibbs. Tim getting shot and fighting off a life threatening infection – I wouldn't blame him if he never wanted to speak to me ever again. That is, if he survives," Abby gave a dark chuckle.

Gibbs reached out and grasped her shoulders. "Listen to me – Tim is not going to blame you for some psycho shooting him."

Abby gave him a look of disbelief. "Gibbs, Mikel is obsessed with me-"

He gave her a little shake. "Abby, you worked through this last time, remember? Don't backtrack now! It's not your fault that some guy with a few screws loose has fixated on you AND McGee. It will be our fault if we don't catch the son of a bitch and put him away for the rest of his life this time."

Abby stared hard at Gibbs for a moment before she nodded. "You're right. I'm so-"

Gibbs glared at her and she giggled.

"All right, now that you're awake, I have some questions for you."

She saluted. "Fire away, mon captaine."

Gibbs rolled his eyes. "Ziver, why don't you head back to NCIS and help Tony with tracking down Mikel? And see if you can take a nap sometime today as well."

Ziva smiled in acknowledgement as she slipped out the door.

Gibbs claimed Ziva's chair and Abby settled back against the bed pillows. "Ok, Abby. Question one: why would Mawher target McGee? You told me the two of you weren't dating – was that the truth?"

Abby's mouth fell open. "You thought I was lying to you? I would never lie to you, Gibbs! I could never get anything by you. Besides, Tim and I are like the two worst liars at NCIS – if we were in a relationship you'd be able to figure us out-"

"Abby-"

"Sorry. No, Gibbs, we're not dating. But we do go out to lunch every other Tuesday and once in a while we'll go out to dinner but it's not a 'date' – at least not in my eyes. Oh God, maybe I've been playing with Tim's emotions all these years and I never even-"

"Abby!"

She blushed. "Right, sorry. I'm having some trouble focusing, aren't I? Must be the meds they gave me."

He grunted. "So the last time you went to lunch or dinner was-?"

"The Tuesday before Tim was shot," Abby replied instantly, and then shuddered. "We went to a new Thai restaurant. Well, it was new to me. Tim said he had taken Cassie there over the weekend and she had raved about the tofu fresh rolls so he thought I might like them too. And I did."

Gibbs raised his eyebrows. "It was a restaurant he and Cassie had gone to?"

Abby bit her lip. "Yes- it sounds suspicious now, doesn't it? I mean, back then in the moment it was all so innocent. Cassie is, or was, vegetarian too and she had taken him to some new places. I was teasing him about dating someone who was vegetarian but he said she always found places that had meat options too." Abby shrugged. "We had a nice lunch."

"So nothing unusual happened?"

She blushed again. "No."

"Why are you blushing, Abs?"

"It's personal, Gibbs. Tim – he promised to never leave me."

"Abby-"

"I know, I know. That's an impossible promise to keep-"

"That's not what I was going to say."

"It wasn't?"

He shook his head.

"What were you going to say then?"

"I was going to say that that's a very serious promise to make to someone you're not in a committed relationship with-"

Abby shrugged. "Oh, but Tim and I have always been close and in light of what's happened this past year, he was just doing his best to comfort me and calm my fears."

Gibbs' gut was tingling. "Still, if Mawher had happened to overhear that promise, it would have been enough for him to view McGee as a threat."

"But that's ridiculous, Gibbs. That would mean he was-" Abby's voice trailed off as her eyes widened.

"What is it? You've just remembered something."

"I can't believe I forgot-"

"Abby!"

She swallowed. "Tim was acting a little strange throughout lunch, and when we left the restaurant to go back to NCIS, he insisted that I ride with him instead of driving back in my car, saying he would come back for my car later. I told him he was being silly, but he was really insistent. When I asked him what was up, he said to just humor him and he would explain later. But when we got back to NCIS, you all got called down to that crime scene and I forgot all about it. I wonder what it was all about."

Gibbs had a very good idea what it was all about. Tim had become a very good NCIS agent. Even if he hadn't spotted Mawher in the crowd, something had alerted him that afternoon that he and Abby were being followed and he had taken extra precautions.

"Abby, McGee keeps a journal, doesn't he?"

"Gibbs, how did you- forget it. You know everything. Yes, he does, it's on his home computer. But its password protected."

"You don't know his password?"

"Of course not – but I'm sure I can crack it," Abby smiled.

"All right – I want you to get out of here and go to McGee's apartment. Gain access to his computer and his journal."

"What am I looking for?"

"Any and all entries re Cassie Reynolds – and see if he made one on the day the two of you went to lunch."

"Why?"

"Because I think Mawher was following you two – and I think McGee knew it."

* * *

**A/N: Our Timmy's a smart one! Whew - between that dream sequence and getting inside Mawher's head, this one was hard to write! How about some L-O-V-E in reviews?**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Woohoo! Another update. Okay - chapter notes: 1) The opening scene is a continuing nightmare - McGee's. 2) There's a mention of Jackie, Vance's wife in this chapter. This fic takes place in S8, so she's still alive. 3) In case any of you forgot Tony and Ziva are in a relationship and they have a brief moment in this chapter, and 4) I was having McAbby withdrawal since Tim is in a coma so this chapter contains a Bloodbath flashback.**

**Whew! I think that's it - Enjoy!**

* * *

"_**When you feel your heart's guarded,  
And you see the breaks starting,  
When the clouds are far departed,  
You'll be right here with me"**_

_**-Brandy**_

* * *

"_Abby!"_

_The sound of her sobs coming from the darkness was driving me to the point of insanity. _

"_Where are you – are you hurt? Can you hear me?"_

"_Timmy!" she cried as she stepped into the light, her face tear-streaked. "Help me!"_

_I took a step towards her only to freeze at the sound of a gun cocking. Laughter came from the darkness as the barrel was placed against her temple and Abby began to struggle in the grip of someone I couldn't see. _

"_Abby!"_

"_Tim, I'm so sorry! It's all my fault-" her words were cut off as she once again disappeared in the darkness and I heard a door slam shut._

"_ABBY!"_

"_You're too late, Special Agent McGee."_

_I beat my fists against the door that had suddenly appeared between us, screaming at the mocking voice, "Who are you? Where's Abby – what have you done with Abby!"_

"_She belongs with me."_

"_What the hell –" Realization dawned on me and shivers ran down my spine. "Mawher."_

"_Ah, you figured me out."_

"_You were following us. You shot me – why?"_

"_I told you – Abby belongs with me."_

_I smiled. "That just shows how little you know her, Mawher. Abby belongs to no one. Abby! Can you hear me? Hang on – I'm coming."_

_Mawher laughed. "You couldn't save her last time – what makes you think this time will be any different?"_

* * *

Ziva nearly ran into Director Vance when she got off the elevator.

"Whoa, slow down, Ziva."

"I am sorry, Director. Have you seen Tony?"

Leon smiled. "He's down in the lab, trying to make sense of Abby's latest manual for dummies."

Ziva grinned. "Of course. I should have checked there first." She stepped back into the elevator. "Are you heading home already?"

"I'm having an early supper with Jackie and the kids since it's going to be another late one."

Ziva nodded. "Say hello to the family for me."

"I will – and Ziva?"

"Yes?"

"Get some sleep."

"I will."

When the elevator doors opened just outside Abby's lab, Ziva was nearly knocked back in the car by the deafening volume of music coming from the room. Setting her teeth against the pulsating beat, she strode into the lab and picking up the remote control, hit the mute button.

"Tony! What the hell is going on-"

Tony had been studying the lab manual for dummies, one hip leaning against Abby's evidence table, and his head shot up when Ziva killed the music.

"Thank God!" he exclaimed as he dropped the manual to the table. "That noise was giving me a headache."

Ziva cocked her head to the side. "Then why-"

Her words were cut off by Tony's lips on hers and Ziva blamed her momentary lapse of control on sleep deprivation and the simple fact that it had been over seventy-two hours since she had felt his skin against hers. With a slight moan of encouragement, she allowed him to part her lips with his tongue before she reluctantly pushed him away.

"I've missed you, Sweet Cheeks," he whispered in her ear.

"I can tell."

"Really- how?"

Her lips twisted as she fought back a smile. "Because that's not your gun, my little furry bear."

The sound of a door closing in the hallway reminded both of them where they were and Tony smiled as he picked up the forgotten manual. "So, did Gibbs send you back to help me track down Abby's number one fan?"

Ziva made a face. "Yes, I cannot believe he is still after her. I thought you were the only one who had trouble with no means no."

"Ouch, Ziva! That's hitting below the belt," Tony pantomimed a shot to his heart and staggered backwards.

She grinned. "But, seriously, I thought we got rid of this guy."

Tony stepped over to the computer. "Nope – he got five years for stalking, breaking and entering, and violating a restraining order – so technically he should have been released this year but he got out a year early for good behavior."

"And Abby was not informed?"

"I'm sure she was sent one of those lovely form letters-"

"Wait, Abby does not receive mail anymore, remember?"

"Oh, that's right – so maybe they send her an email?"

"Her stalker is released from prison and they send an email?" Ziva looked at him in disbelief.

"Doesn't seem likely, does it?"

She shook her head.

"So what are you thinking?"

"I am just wondering if maybe, somehow, Mikel intercepted it. So he could have all this time to plan-"

"And Abby would never see it coming," Tony finished grimly. "Do you think he engineered Cassie meeting McGee?"

"It would not surprise me."

"Me either." Tony waved the manual at her. "Now, are you ready to help me figure out how to clean up an audio feed without breaking one of Abby's babies?"

* * *

Abby was shaking by the time she stepped inside Tim's apartment building. _This is ridiculous. I'm not even inside his apartment yet. I refuse to wet my pants like some probie agent in front of my protection detail._

She snuck a glance at Agent Watkins beside her and sighed. While she was grateful to Gibbs for providing her with security since her number one fan was on the loose again, she couldn't help but wish it was Tony or Ziva with her instead. Actually, the one person she wanted the most was lying in the hospital fighting for his life and it was all her- Abby gave herself a little shake. No, it wasn't her fault. She had to keep telling herself that. Mikel was a nutjob that for some reason that defied explanation had fixated on her and had shot McGee because in his twisted mind, he stood between the two of them being together.

Abby smiled. Well, Mikel wasn't wrong on that one. McGee was standing between them. _And if I have anything to say about it, he always will be._

Abby was fishing in her oversized handbag for her copy of McGee's key when she heard a door slam behind her. "Miss Abby!"

Agent Watkins reached for his weapon and Abby reacted quickly, covering his hand with hers. "It's only Michael, the land lady's son. He's not a threat to me, Watkins."

Watkins blinked at the name similarity but removed his hand from his gun as Michael came around the corner, launching himself into Abby's arms. "I saw you come in and I wanted to ask you how McGee is doing. Mom called the hospital and they said he can't have any visitors right now."

Abby hugged Michael, feeling the boy shake against her and felt bad for not calling him. "I'm sorry I didn't call you, Michael-"

He pulled away and looked up into her face with a smile. "That's ok. You're really busy trying to find out who shot Tim. Any leads?"

She swallowed the lump in her throat. "Some. Tim is doing ok, Michael, he just can't have any visitors right now because he has an infection that the doctors are treating with special medicine."

Michael's eyes went round. "Oh – but he really is ok?"

Abby nodded, not trusting her voice. "I have to go into Tim's place and get some stuff off his computer, but I'll come say good-bye before I leave, all right?"

Michael's eyes darted to the silent agent beside her. "Are you in danger now too, Miss Abby?"

She sighed. "My boss is just looking out for all of us right now. Listen, you haven't seen anyone strange or weird around here since Tim got shot have you?"

"No, Miss Abby. And no one's tried to get inside McGee's apartment either."

Abby ruffled the boy's hair. "I knew you'd make a good junior agent. Thanks, Michael. I'll be sure to come say good-bye, ok?"

"Okay!" Michael waved as he ran off.

Watkins grunted. "That boy asks too many questions."

Abby smiled. "He's just a boy!" She tugged on his arm. "Come on, I've stalled long enough."

* * *

She stood for a long time just inside the door, trembling. To his credit, Watkins didn't say anything, he just moved quietly and unobtrusively around her and went to stand over by McGee's typewriter desk. Nothing had been touched since the paramedics had taken McGee away in the ambulance. Blood still stained the hardwood where Tim had been shot and Jethro's bloody paw prints were scattered across the floor. Finally she squared her shoulders and swept her hair up into a loose bun.

"First things first," she announced to Watkins. "I've got to clean this up."

It took her a few minutes to locate McGee's cleaning supplies but within half an hour, the living room was spic and span and if Abby didn't look at the spot where Tim had been lying, she was all right. Feeling sweaty and gross, she disappeared into the bedroom to find something to wear. When she came out wearing a pair of sweats and one of Tim's MIT T-shirts, Watkins looked at her in disbelief.

"What? You thought I had a change of my own clothes here?" Abby demanded, as she crossed to Tim's computer, secretly loving the fact that she was wearing McGee's clothes. _They smell like him._

As she waited for McGee's computer to boot up her mind drifted to the last time Mawher had been after her. She had been wearing Tim's clothes then too, and even though she had made a fuss about staying with him, there really wasn't anyone else she felt safer with, except maybe Gibbs.

_Oh Tim, what I wouldn't give to have you here with me now._

**2006 – (Flashback)**

"_McGee! What the hell are you doing?"_

"_What does it look like I'm doing? I told you that if you opened that door I was going to tie you up so-"_

"_Yeah, but – ow!" I flinched as the metal closed around my left wrist. "That's a little tight."_

"_That's the point, Abby."_

"_And these are your handcuffs, so I don't know if this counts as tying me up-" I argued as the second link closed around my right wrist. "And I'm not tied to anything."_

_McGee glared at me. "Did I say I was done?"_

_I swallowed heavily, trying to ignore the fact that I was becoming aroused by all of this. "No."_

_He grinned. "No." He hooked his index finger around the short chain between the rings and yanked me from the bathroom. "Come here."_

"_Wait – I still need to brush my teeth-"_

_He turned and silenced me with a glare over his shoulder. "You're worried about dental hygiene when Mawher just broke into my apartment with the intention of doing God knows what to you?" He shook his head in disbelief. "You're worried about cavities when I'm going to be flogged within an inch of my life tomorrow when Gibbs finds out what happened here tonight? Un-freakin'-believable."_

_He jerked on the chain, causing me to gasp in surprise and stumble to keep up with him as he led me into the bedroom._

"_You're upset with me," I whispered._

_He whirled around to face me. "You don't get it, do you? You scared the living daylights out of me, Abby! Your life's in danger and I tell you not to open the door and what do you do? You open the door so Mawher can come in and-" He stopped and cleared his throat, his eyes skittering away from mine but not before I see the emotion burning in them._

"_I thought it was you."_

_He shook his head. "It doesn't matter. Sit down."_

_I blinked at him in confusion. "What?"_

_His eyes met mine again, the direct gaze making me shiver with need as he pointed to the bed. "Sit down."_

_I sat, looking up at him with butterflies in my stomach. "Now what? Are you going to tie me up like the bad girl I am?"_

_McGee deflated before my eyes. Reaching into the pocket of his jeans, he threw me the key to the handcuffs and it landed on my thigh. "Go to sleep, Abby."_

_Anger flared inside of me as I leapt to my feet, the key falling forgotten to the floor between us. "That's it? No spanking, no ties or scarves? Come on, McGee, it's like you said – I opened the door so now you have to tie me up."_

_McGee backed up a step. "I – I just wanted you to realize that I was serious – that you really had me worried. I was never going to actually – I mean I would never-"_

_I lifted my hands and wrapped them around his neck, drawing my body flush against his. "Why not? Come on, Timmy. I've been a bad, bad girl." I bucked my hips into his and he moaned. "You've never left me unsatisfied- don't start now."_

"_Abby!" he sputtered as he tried to untangle my hands from around his neck and hide the evidence of his arousal. "That's not – do you think I have a death wish? Gibbs is already going to kill me for what happened and if we – and he found –"_

_I fell backwards onto the bed, taking him with me. Our limbs were deliciously entwined and with a groan his lips met mine. This time, he rocked his hips into mine as he began to push the long sleeved shirt I was wearing up my arms until it got tangled in the handcuffs. My hands dropped to the waistband of his jeans and he shivered against me._

"_You promised to keep your hands to yourself," he whispered against my skin._

_I smiled. "And you said you'd tie me up."_

_His moss green eyes met mine, seeking permission, before he began to inch my black tank top up, his fingers cool against my warm skin. "After what just happened - do you really want me to tie you up?"_

_This time I didn't fight the arousal I felt coursing through me as I wrapped my legs around his waist. I didn't want to think about what had just happened with Mikel – or what would have happened if Tim hadn't returned with my toothbrush. I wanted to forget, with the one man who had always made me feel safe._

_I ran my hands up his back lazily as my tongue darted out to lick his lips. "Only if you promise __**not**__ to keep your hands to yourself."_

_His hands trailed up the sides of my ribcage, the outside of my breasts, cupped my face, and laced our fingers together as he leaned down to kiss me, swallowing my moans of approval. When he pulled back, I was tied to the bedpost by the sleeves of his shirt._

"_Deal," he whispered as his mouth and hands began a journey down my body._

* * *

**Wednesday evening, 8pm**

"Damn it! Come on, McGee, give me a hint here," Abby muttered under her breath.

Her password cracker had been running for four hours and had come up with nothing – which meant it probably was something personal and not some random combination of letters and numbers. But she had tried all the personal items she could think of and come up with nothing. She had taken pity on Agent Watkins an hour ago and ordered a veggie lovers pizza; the man had eaten half the pie while she had barely managed to eat one slice and that was just because she didn't want to end up back in the hospital.

Tony had called around six, begging for her to come back to NCIS and work on the audio feed. When she asked if he had followed the dummy manual, he swore he had. When she asked if he had broken anything, there had been a guilty silence before he answered: 'not exactly'. Abby had groaned and said she would be in tomorrow and told him to go home and get some sleep. Now if only she could do the same.

When her phone rang at nine, she eagerly picked it up, noticing from the caller ID that it was Sarah.

"Hi, Sarah, how are you?"

"That's what I wanted to ask you, Abby. I heard you were in the hospital and then Gibbs told me that it was actually one of your ex-boyfriends that shot Tim."

Abby sighed. "Yeah- sorry about that."

Sarah laughed. "Hey, you can't control what other people do or feel, Abs. I've learned that the hard way over the years. Remember when I was suspected of murder and you guys helped prove my innocence?"

For a few minutes the girls talked about Sarah's case before Abby steered her back to their current investigation. "Listen, Sarah. I'm glad you called. I'm trying to get into McGee's home computer but its password protected. Any chance he told you the password?"

"Uh – no. Tim's really private – but don't you have special diagnostic tools to crack all that kind of stuff?"

Abby sighed again. "Yeah, but I'm about tapped out. It's got to be something personal – like something from his novels or-"

"I bet it's an anagram!" Sarah interrupted.

"Excuse me?"

"You know, that's how Tim came up with his pseudonym and the characters in his book since they're based on all you guys – have you tried the names of his characters?"

"Yes, hours ago. But anagrams are a good idea. Thanks, Sarah."

For the next hour, Abby rearranged the letters in Leroy Jethro Gibbs, Anthony DiNozzo, Ducky Mallard, and Ziva David without any luck. Just as Abby was about ready to give up and crash on Tim's bed she began to rearrange the letters of her own name. She cocked her head at the name on the sheet in front of her: Toby Bacius. It sounded familiar – wasn't that one of the names in Tim's latest book? Oh well, it couldn't hurt to try it before she gave up for the night.

Her shout of triumph echoed in the empty apartment and caused Watkins to jolt out of his slight doze and reach for his gun.

* * *

So close and yet so far.

He watched from outside McGee's apartment through high powered binoculars as she got ready for bed. She was so beautiful. Her dark hair gleamed in the soft light and even though she was too far away he could still close his eyes and remember the smell of her perfume. She moved slowly, as if she was very tired, but she had a slight smile on her face, as if she had just learned something that had pleased her. He hoped she was thinking of him.

He saw her speaking to someone in the other room and for a moment his stomach clenched. Had McGee somehow made a miraculous recovery and was even now back in his own apartment with her? But no, it was an unknown armed man who joined his beautiful Gothic angel in the bedroom for a few minutes, even taking the time to look out the window. He felt another moment of anxiety when the man looked right at him but then his gaze moved on and he relaxed. There really was no way he could be spotted at this distance with the naked eye. The man turned back to Abby and spoke to her. After a minute or two, Abby shrugged and the armed man left her alone in the room.

He really hoped she would change clothes before getting into bed. It had been so long since he had seen her beautiful body. But fate was not on his side tonight as she simply turned out the light and slipped beneath the covers, burying her face in the pillow. She whispered something into the darkness and he closed his eyes, hoping that she would dream of him.

He knew he would dream of her.

* * *

"There's been no change, Dr. Hart. Mr. McGee still isn't responding to the medication."

"Damn."

"If I might be allowed to make I suggestion-" Nurse Stephanie bit her lip.

Dr. Hart looked up from Tim's chart as she hesitated. "Well? Out with it."

"Perhaps if you lifted the 'no visitor' restriction-"

"Absolutely not. Nurse, Mr. McGee has double pneumonia and needs an absolute sterile environment in which to recover."

"Yes, doctor."

Dr. Hart grunted but before he left the nurses' station he pulled Stephanie aside. "Out of curiosity, what made you suggest such a thing?"

"I noticed a tattoo on Mr. McGee's left hip when I was giving him his sponge bath today. It's the Gothic letter 'A' –" Stephanie paused.

"So?" Dr. Hart shrugged.

"I think you should let that woman, Abby, visit him."

Dr. Hart frowned. "I don't know, she practically had to be dragged from the room when he was coding."

"Exactly! I think they're more than friends, doctor. I think she's 'A' – I think she'll do Mr. McGee as much if not more good than any medicine."

Dr. Hart grunted again. "And I think you've been watching too many soap operas, nurse." He waved his hand as she began to argue. "Let's give it another twenty-four hours. If Mr. McGee isn't any better, I'll think about allowing him visitors, all right?"

"Yes, doctor."

* * *

**A/N: Sounds like Tim needs his 'Abby' fix. And what about that tattoo? Reviews are L-O-V-E!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: **Fasten your seat belts, my readers. Things get bumpy from here. I'd like to apologize to anyone who loves the song "Grenade" by Bruno Mars - the lyrics appear at the beginning of this chapter and possibly the next. I love BM and was surprised this was one of his songs because the first time I heard it, it reminded me of a stalker - and therefore is perfect for Mawher. So, if any of you out there love it and are offended, I apologize.

* * *

"_I'd catch a grenade for ya_

_Throw my hand on a blade for ya_

_I'd jump in front of a train for ya_

_You know I'd do anything for ya."_

_**-Bruno Mars**_

* * *

_Grayed out scene: close up of Abby's terrified face_

**Friday morning, 1:15 A.M.**

Mikel lowered Abby to the bed, and as he stood back up, he brushed some of the hair out of her face, being careful to avoid the goose egg on the right side of her head.

"I'm so sorry, my angel," he whispered softly as his fingers ran lightly over her matted hair. "You know I wouldn't hurt you for the world – but I knew you wouldn't come with me. I know that once you wake up, and I've had a chance to explain, you'll see that I had no choice. Everything I've done is so we can be together. I love you and I know that given a little time, you'll realize you still love me."

* * *

**Thursday morning, 7:05 A.M.**

As Abby stepped off the elevator outside her lab with her shadow, Watkins, in her wake, she was amused to hear Tony and Ziva arguing over her 'Lab Manual for Dummies'.

"No, it doesn't go there – that's not what the manual says, Ziva!"

"But we have tried it that way two times and it has not worked, so I suggest-"

Her words were cut off by an alarm from Major Mass Spec and Abby couldn't stand it any longer. She burst into the lab, startling her friends with her sudden appearance.

"What the hell is going on in here? Tony, what did you do to Major Mass Spec?" Abby demanded as she set her lunch pail on the evidence table and went across to her baby.

"How do you know it was me?" Tony blustered.

Abby snorted as she pressed a series of buttons and the alarm stopped.

"Hey, how did you do that?"

Abby turned around to glare at him, crossing her arms over her chest. "What were you trying to do?"

"We were running the sand sample again," Ziva explained as she stepped between the two of them. "But someone pushed the wrong button."

"Why is everyone so quick to blame me?" Tony pouted.

"Maybe because you look so damn guilty, DiNozzo," Gibbs smirked as he strode into the lab.

"Thank you, boss, and good morning to you too."

"Gibbs, why were you having Tony and Ziva rerun the sand sample? Did you really think I missed something?" Abby was trying hard to keep her emotions under control but her hands were shaking. "I mean, this is Tim we're talking about – one of our own agents – I would never-"

Gibbs stepped into her personal space, and placed a finger against her lips, stopping her flow of words. "Abby, I would never question your professionalism – especially not on this case."

Her brows wrinkled. "Then why?"

"Because we've got to nail this bastard – after your phone call last night, I realized that the clock is ticking. It's only a matter of time before he tries to grab you and I want to be prepared when he does."

"Uh – are we missing something here, boss?" Tony broke in.

Gibbs stepped back and looked at his two agents. "Abby called me late last night to tell me that she got into McGee's home computer – and that she felt like she was being watched."

Ziva looked at Abby in concern. "You think Mawher is out there somewhere, watching you?"

Abby shrugged. "I know it sounds paranoid but-"

Tony shook his head. "No, he had all those surveillance photos last time, remember? It would make sense that he's watching you again."

Abby rolled her eyes. "Thanks, I feel so much better."

Gibbs addressed Watkins, who was standing silently against the wall. "Did anything happen during the night?"

"No, it was quiet, Agent Gibbs."

Gibbs pressed him. "And you saw no one around the building – no one when you looked out the window?"

"No, sir, I didn't. But if he was across the street in another building-" Watkins left the sentence unfinished and a look of understanding flashed between the two men.

"DiNozzo, Ziva, take a photo of Mawher and canvas the buildings in McGee's neighborhood. I want to know if he's been seen by anybody or more importantly, if he's rented an apartment with a view of McGee's apartment."

"On it, boss," Tony barked, smothering a yawn behind his hand. "Do you mind if we-"

Gibbs smiled. "You can stop for coffee on the way, Tony."

Tony grinned and nearly ran from the lab before Gibbs could change his mind. Ziva lingered to ask how McGee was.

"There hasn't been any change."

Abby swallowed the tears in the back of her throat and went to hang up her coat as Ziva left. She felt more than heard Gibbs come up behind her, and Abby had to physically brace herself not to lose control over the emotions.

"Did you get any sleep last night, Abs?"

"Some – not much." She shrugged as she turned around, offering him a weak smile.

His eyebrows rose in surprise as he took in her attire. "I didn't know you went to MIT."

Abby felt her face flush as she stepped around him. "You know I didn't." She stepped up to the computer and began to type furiously. "It's Tim's. I know it's weird – but it makes me feel like he's here with me. If only he could see me now, right? All the fights we used to have about him going to MIT – like it was so much better than any other school and - oh Gibbs-"

Suddenly he was there, wrapping her in his arms, and she buried her face in his collar, inhaling the scent of coffee and sawdust. For a few moments she allowed herself to cry and then she pushed him away.

"Enough of that – I've got work to do. You wanted that sand retested – your wish is my command, sir!"

Gibbs smiled. "Don't call me sir, Abs."

"Yes, ma'am." Her eyes twinkled with their old joke.

He chuckled as he drew her close one last time and pressed a kiss to her temple. "Green suits you."

* * *

**Thursday morning, 9:30 A.M.**

"Gibbs is going to kill us if he finds out."

Tony grinned at Ziva as he played with the fingers of her left hand. "And how is he going to find out, Sweet Cheeks? Are you planning on telling him?"

Ziva shook her head. "No, I am not – but he seems to find out things without being told. I think he is a physicist."

Tony frowned at her for a moment before he laughed. "A psychic? No, it's just that famous Gibbs gut, honed to perfection after all these years of sniffing out the bad guys."

"So, you do not think he will find out we went to breakfast instead of going straight to work canvassing McGee's neighborhood?"

"Ziva, relax-" Tony's words were cut off as his phone rang. "Hey, boss. No, nothing yet. We still have –" he sighed and was silent for a moment. "Yeah, I understand. No more breaks until we have something." He hung up and avoided eye contact with Ziva.

She snorted through her fingers. "Breasted!" she crowed.

His mouth twisted into a one sided smile as he grabbed her hand and slid out of the booth. "Busted."

* * *

**Thursday, 11:30 A.M.**

She didn't want to do it. She knew she had been stalling. It was Tim's private thoughts – his dreams, his desires, his fantasies and if, no when, he woke up and discovered that she had violated his privacy and read some of his journal entries, there was no telling how he would react.

True, she would have Gibbs to back her up. She was just following orders – after all, this was something she did everyday in the course of their cases to profile the victim and suspects. But damn it! McGee wasn't just another victim – he was her best friend, even though she had done a piss poor job over the years of showing it. And if she had anything to say about it, he would be her lover again as well.

Abby expelled a nervous breath as she collapsed in her desk chair. Is that what she wanted – to be his lover? For how long? She knew that McGee had wanted a long term, committed relationship from her – that was the main reason they had broken up all those years ago. The very idea of tying herself down to one person scared her beyond words and she had run, even though she had loved him. Abby started at the thought. Yes, she had been in love with him back then – that was why her fear had been so great. She hadn't been ready. Was she ready now?

And did Tim still want her?

Abby knew that it was very possible some of the answers would be found in Tim's journal but she didn't want to find out that way. She wanted to wait until he woke up and they could talk together, face to face. It wasn't right to violate his privacy. Not unless and until they had exhausted every other avenue available.

Her computer beeped, signaling a new email message and Abby clicked on her inbox. She scanned the message from her friend at Graphic Ink and smiled.

"Gotcha."

* * *

**Friday morning, 2:05 A.M.**

Pain.

Abby moaned at the pain radiating from her head. Her mouth felt dry and for some reason her tongue was glued to the top of her mouth. She tried to lick her lips, to get some moisture into her mouth, but something prevented her. Panic gripped her as she realized she was gagged.

Fighting to keep her fear under control, she tried to move her hands, only to discover that they were tied behind her back. She could feel the rope around her ankles as well. It was time to open her eyes and see exactly where she was and start formulating a plan of escape. The problem was her eyelids still felt incredibly heavy and the slightest movement only increased the pounding of her head.

A few minutes more wouldn't hurt anything.

* * *

**Thursday, 2:15 P.M.**

"So, where's your team, Agent Gibbs? I thought you called this debrief for two o'clock and it's-" Vance paused as he glanced at his wristwatch. "Fifteen after."

Gibbs' lips twitched as he fought a smile. "You got a previous engagement, Leon?"

"This isn't my only appointment this afternoon."

"Well, I can give you a private debrief later if you have to-"

The elevator dinged and Tony and Ziva stepped off, bickering. "We would not be late if you had let me drive!" Ziva was shaking her fist in Tony's face.

"You're kidding, right? Ziva, not even your crazy ninja skills could move us through bumper to bumper traffic through Georgetown unless you drove on the sidewalk!"

"Do not think I have not done it!"

"Not while you are on duty, I hope, Agent David," Vance broke into their argument.

Tony and Ziva broke apart, both of their faces flushing in surprise.

"I am sorry, Director, I did not see you there," Ziva murmured.

"Maybe that's because you were talking about how you would hit pedestrians-"

"HEY!" Gibbs yelled. "Can we get started or do I need to give you both head slaps first?"

"Sorry, boss. It's been long morning." Tony dropped his pack beside his desk and collapsed into his desk chair. He pulled out a small memory card and inserted it into his computer.

"Tell me it's at least been a productive one."

Tony nodded at Ziva to proceed while his fingers flew across his keyboard. "It has. We found that Mawher has rented an apartment across the street from McGee's, under the name of Reynolds."

"His sister's last name?" Vance asked.

Ziva nodded. "The manager of the building, Greeley, showed us a copy of Mikel's drivers license with the last name of Reynolds."

"Now I wonder how he came by that," Gibbs speculated.

Tony shrugged as he pulled up some images on the plasma. "Well, Mawher used to stage crime scenes, maybe he's graduated to making phony IDs." He stood and aimed the clicker at the screen. "Right, here's the exterior of the apartment building and here is an interior shot of Mawher's apartment. As you can see, there's not much here – just a cot, a change of clothes and some high powered binoculars."

"All the better to see you with, my dear," Vance muttered.

"And this, is the view from Mawher's apartment."

Silence fell over the room as they all stared at the exterior of McGee's apartment building.

Finally Vance cleared his throat and pointed at a set of windows. "Is that Agent McGee's apartment?"

Tony clicked again and the next slide appeared, a blow up of the windows. "Yes."

Vance swore and Gibbs's jaw tightened. "Dinozzo, when was this apartment rented?"

"Two months ago."

The elevator dinged and Abby raced into the bullpen. "Gibbs, Gibbs, Gibbs! I heard back from Graphic Ink via email and I just now got off the phone with their lead design artist. She's willing to testify that she designed and inked that tattoo for Mikel Mawher nine months ago."

Gibbs looked at Vance. "Enough for a warrant, Leon?"

"More than enough. I'll call metro and let them know what we've got and see if it helps their case with Cassie."

Gibbs nodded. "Tony, Ziva, get over to Abby's neighborhood and canvas it. My gut tells me Mawher's got another apartment over there too."

Abby paled. "What?"

Tony's shoulders slumped slightly at the thought of heading out again but Ziva hit him in the back of the head and he glared down at her.

"Come on, I will drive," she said sweetly.

"Like hell you will!" he raced her to the elevator.

"Gibbs, what's going on? What do you mean, another apartment?"

"Abby, sit down, I have something to tell you."

"You're scaring me." Abby bit her lip as she perched on the edge of his desk.

He sighed. "I know. But Tony and Ziva found out that Mawher had rented an apartment across the street from McGee-"

Abby's shoulders slumped. "So he was watching me last night!"

Gibbs nodded.

She shook her head. "I don't understand. Why would he be watching Tim? It's me he wants."

"He must have thought Tim was a threat."

"But why? We aren't dating, Gibbs, I swear."

"Abby, have you read McGee's journal yet?"

She squirmed on his desk.

He placed a hand on her knee. "Abby?"

"I can't, Gibbs. Please don't ask me! It's an incredible invasion of privacy and Tim will never forgive me."

Gibbs sat quietly for a moment as he mulled over his words. "Even if it provides a motive and saves your life?"

She groaned at his words. "That's hitting below the belt."

"I know. I won't ask you to share anything you find unless it pertains directly to Mawher. But I really must ask you to read it."

Abby sighed. "You know I can't say no to you."

* * *

**Thursday, 5 P.M.**

Abby skimmed over as much as she could. She simply didn't want to know how attractive Tim had found Cassie, though she did find it interesting that they had met in his favorite bookshop. It was a very small, out of the way place that most people passed right by without seeing. Cassie said she had heard about it from someone but couldn't remember who. Abby fought down the suspicions inside of her. Had Mikel been following McGee and set up the casual meeting, hoping his sister would fall for Tim? Abby shook her head and continued reading.

It was evident from Tim's writing that he felt something for Cassie. But he was feeling guilty over something and she wondered what it was. When she read the entry about her own lunch with him, her heart nearly stopped as she read his words.

_Days like today are such exquisite torture – to have her so near and yet so far. While she was talking, telling me about the fears she harbors about us going off and not coming back from a mission and she let me play with the fingers of her right hand – I felt so complete. I felt like I could die happy just sitting there in that restaurant holding my Abby's hand. It was such juxtaposition to the date I had had earlier in the week in that very restaurant with Cassie. That evening she had been pressed up against my side in the booth and I could feel her breathing next to me_. _Her cheeks would flush whenever her eyes would meet mine and she would lean towards me, almost as if she was waiting for me to kiss her. But I couldn't. I didn't want to. Today, sitting in that same space with my Abby, playing with her hand, I could feel my body responding to her. It didn't matter that there was a table separating us. It didn't matter that we haven't been together in years. She is the only one who makes me feel alive anymore and yet for her, I am just McGee._

_Yes, days like today are such exquisite torture._

The tears were streaming down Abby's face as she touched the screen, wishing that she were touching McGee's face instead.

"I do love you," she whispered.

* * *

**Thursday, 5:30 P.M.**

"I need a pizza."

"Is food all you ever think about?"

"No."

Ziva let out a little shriek as Tony spun her into his arms.

"Sometimes I think about- OW!"

"Gibbs said no breaks, remember?"

"He was talking about food."

She cocked her head at him and smiled. "Was he?"

"He was. Come on, just a little-"

Ziva melted for a moment against him. "No, you are a bad influence on me, Agent DiNozzo."

"But you love me anyway, Agent David."

Ziva froze and the teasing grin slipped from Tony's lips. "God, Ziva, I wasn't thinking. Please, don't-"

"Tony, it is all right." She jerked open the door of the apartment building and strode inside.

He groaned and gave himself a head slap. "Good going, DiNozzo, telling the girl she loves you before you say the words to her. Brilliant! Why don't you just go jump over that cliff now." He entered the building to find his partner leaning against the wall, waiting for him.

"I was beginning to think you ran out into the street."

"Ziva-"

"Not now, Tony."

"But-"

"Later!" She turned on her heel and led the way down the hall to the manager's apartment, knocking loudly on the door. After a few minutes, she knocked again, louder still.

Tony grabbed her wrist. "Don't break the door down. I don't think he's home."

A door opened across the hall and a middle aged woman in curlers poked her head out. "Mr. Shay is out."

Tony flashed his badge. "Agents DiNozzo, David, NCIS. Do you know when he'll be back?"

Curlers snorted. "When the race track's closed for the day."

Tony grinned and pulled out his photo of Mawher. "We're actually looking for this man. Do you know him?"

"Yup. Reynolds, 3B. Now if you'll excuse me, my soup's going to boil over." The door slammed shut.

Ziva grinned. "You have such a way with women."

Tony groaned. "Come on. If you're a good girl, maybe I'll let you pick the lock."

* * *

**Thursday, 6:30 P.M.**

_After tonight's date, I really should break things off with Cassie. It's not right to let her think I could come to feel more for her than friendship. I've tried, God knows I've tried but the feelings just aren't there. I know that Cassie wants to take our relationship to the next level and that she's puzzled by the fact that I haven't made the next move and slept with her. She's probably beginning to wonder if I'm a virgin, which I'm most definitely not. After being with Abby – well, that's the problem, isn't it? She was my first and I'm beginning to think she'll be my only._

Abby felt like she couldn't breathe. Of course she had known McGee was a virgin – they'd shared their sexual history, or in his case, lack of one when they'd been together. But was he really saying he hadn't been with anyone since her?

_I mean let's face facts here, old boy. Your dating record is downright scary. There was the woman who stole your credit card and ran up all those bogus charges. Then there was that date with the cheerleader on Halloween that didn't happen. Next, there was that female gamer that Dinozzo made up – she wasn't even real! And don't forget the woman you met in the coffee shop who tried to kill you, literally, to find out where a suspect was. Yep, winners one and all._

_Cassie seems to be a perfectly nice girl but I have to admit that I'm still waiting for the other shoe to drop because when it comes to my love life, it always does. Abby is the only girl I've been with who has liked me for me, accepted me for me, and yet I still lost her. If I can't hold onto a girl like that. . . ._

_Anyway, back to tonight's date. Cassie was really pulling out all the stops. She wore a low cut, short dress that showed all her curves and when she bent over, I lost my train of thought to say nothing of my power of speech. I knew that she had high hopes for the evening but I still felt – nothing. Perhaps I really am destined for monkhood. After dinner, instead of taking her to my place like she'd hoped, I drove her home. I could feel her tension with every passing mile and when I pulled into the driveway she got out without waiting for me to come around and open her door. I jumped out and asked her to wait, that I wanted to talk._

"_About what?"_

"_I'm sorry, Cassie – I know this isn't how you wanted the evening to end."_

"_Is it me, Tim? Did I-"_

"_No! No, I just-"_

_She nodded. "There's someone else."_

_I flinched. "That's not- she doesn't-" I stopped, not knowing how to end that sentence. "I'm sorry."_

"_I know. Can we – start over?"_

_I smiled. "I'd like that. Can I call you later?"_

_She smiled sadly. "I think I need some time. Maybe we can go to lunch on Monday?"_

_I left, agreeing to call her at work Monday morning to see if we were both free. I'm not sure how I feel. Maybe we'll be able to work through this – maybe we won't. Do I want this to work with Cassie? I still can't shake the feeling that there's something she's not telling me about herself. And the whole time we were talking outside her house tonight, I felt like we were being watched but there were no other cars in the driveway and she told me she lives alone. _

_I keep telling myself that I'm being paranoid, that it's just my history with women that's making me gun shy. But at the same time Gibbs has told me to always trust my gut. Maybe I should talk to him about all this. Perhaps after my lunch with Cassie on Monday._

Abby bit back a sob as she closed Tim's journal. She had found the motive. Mawher must have overheard the conversation that night between Cassie and McGee. If only Tim had shared his suspicions with Gibbs earlier – no, she wouldn't go down this road. She reached for her phone to call Gibbs when the phone on her desk rang.

"Abby Scuito."

"Ms. Scuito, this is Dr. Hart-"

"Dr. Hart, is Tim all right?"

"That's why I'm calling. I wanted to let you know I'm lifting the no visitor restriction and I was wondering if you could come by-"

Abby jumped to her feet, her heart pounding. "I'm on my way!"

* * *

**Thursday, 7:15 P.M.**

"Watkins, we have to get there before eight! That's when visiting hours end!" Abby wailed.

The agent grimaced as he clenched the wheel tighter. "I have no control over the traffic, ma'am."

"Don't call me ma'am!" she huffed as she lapsed into silence.

"Are you sure we shouldn't have left a message for Agent Gibbs?"

"I told you I left him a message on his desk. He doesn't check his email and wherever he is his cell wasn't getting reception."

"I don't think we should have just left NCIS without-" just then there was a popping sound and the car lurched violently to the side.

"Oh no! Not now!" Abby groaned.

Watkins pulled onto the shoulder of the highway. "Stay here."

Abby raised her eyebrows. "Do you know how to change a flat?"

Watkins flushed. "No, but-"

Abby grinned as she opened her door. "Then you stay here. I'll have us going again in a jiffy."

Fortunately the flat was on her side of the car, or else she would have had to ask Watkins to get out as well. Rolling up her sleeves, Abby got to work. Once she had the car jacked up and the tire off, she knew she was in the home stretch. As she lifted the spare out of the trunk she heard footsteps approaching.

"Need help, ma'am?"

"No, thank you, I've got it covered."

"Well, in that case-"

"Abby, who are you-" Watkins asked as he opened his door.

There was a blinding pain as something collided with her skull and Abby screamed as the world went black.

* * *

**Friday morning, 5:30 A.M.**

Abby moaned as she felt a light pressure on her shoulders.

"Wake up, sleeping beauty."

The voice was familiar but she couldn't place it and for some reason, hearing it didn't make her want to open her eyes. She shifted her head slightly and the throbbing increased. She moaned again and she felt fingers stroking her cheek softly. With a greater effort she could ever remember it taking, she forced her eyes open.

Mikel Mawher was lying next to her on the double bed, his fingers stroking her cheek, smiling at her in adoration.

"Good morning, my beautiful Gothic angel."

* * *

**A/N: dun dun dun! Mikel's got Abby . . . was that really Dr. Hart that called? And what happened to Agent Watkins? All this and more coming up! Reviews are L-O-V-E.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: So I know some of you are ready to shoot me for the cliffhanger I gave you last chapter - and I'm going to warn you up front that it's not resolved in this chapter. Abby's not in this chapter at all really. But I do give you something else you've all been waiting for: Tim wakes up! So put down those sharp objects and enjoy the chapter - Abby and Mawher will be back next time.**

* * *

"_No matter what gets in my way  
As long as there's still life in me  
No matter what, remember you know I'll always come for you.  
Yes I'd come for you, no one but you."_

_-Nickelback_

* * *

_Grayed out scene: Tim's hospital room_

**Thursday, 5:40 P.M.**

"You've got to allow McGee to have visitors."

Dr. Hart glared at Agent Gibbs. "I don't have to do anything. This is a hospital, not a navy base, and I'm not under your command. I'm going to do what's best for my patient-"

Gibbs snorted. "What's best for your patient? There's been no change in Tim's status – in fact, I happen to know that he's not responding to the treatment-"

Dr. Hart puffed up indignantly. "And just how do you know that? Has your Dr. Mallard been planting spies among my staff?"

Gibbs grinned but remained silent.

Dr Hart frowned. "It's true that Mr. McGee hasn't shown as much improvement as I'd like-"

The office door opened and Ducky poked his head in, his face alight with excitement. "Dr. Hart, Jethro – come quickly. Timothy's waking up."

* * *

"_Tim, help me!"_

"_Abby, where are you?" I screamed as I banged against the door in frustration._

_Mawher's laughter echoed through the room. "You'll never find her, secret agent man."_

_I whirled around the room, trying to find the hidden speakers in the darkness. "You sick bastard! Let her go – she doesn't want to be with you!"_

"_And she wants to be with you?" Mawher taunted back._

_I swallowed the doubts that rose in my mind. "Yes."_

_Mawher laughed again. "Now who's delusional?"_

"_She doesn't want you, Mawher."_

"_She will. I can change her mind – I've got time. That's something you're running out of."_

_Pain shot through my chest and I cried out as I doubled over. When I caught my breath, and could stand up straight, my hand came away covered in blood._

"_Tim, help!"_

"_Hold on, Abby. I'm coming for you – I'll find you." _

_The pain in my chest intensified and my eyes fluttered shut as I fell to my knees._

* * *

**5:45 P.M.**

"I thought you were an expert at this by now."

"I am but you are distracting me."

"I swear, Sweet Cheeks, it's my knee."

Ziva stopped picking the lock long enough to elbow her partner in the stomach, causing him to take a step back. "That was not your knee!"

Tony laughed. "Ok, ok! I confess, seeing you bent over like this is giving me ideas-"

"Not NOW, Tony. And I hope you are thinking of what we are going to do if we find something since we do not have a search warrant."

"There's an arrest warrant out on this guy so I think we're good-"

"Somehow, I do not think his lawyer would agree."

"Ziva, the guy is certifiable! He's never going to see a trial by jury – he's going straight to the nuthouse-" the words died on his lips as Ziva finally got the lock undone and the door popped open. "Holy shit!" he muttered.

"I think we have hit the mother lode, yes?"

He frowned at her.

"What? Did I not get that one right?"

He nodded.

"Then why are you looking so scrunchy?"

Tony rolled his eyes. "Because with just the two of us, we're going to be here til midnight."

Ziva shrugged. "Well, we do not have anything better to do, do we?"

He sighed. "No, I guess not."

* * *

**6:35 P.M.**

Tim's eyes fluttered open and he looked in confusion at the masked face peering down into his. He tried to open his mouth to speak, but something prevented him. His body felt heavy and weak – something had happened. He had just been in that dark room, being taunted by Mawher and trying to get to Abby and now he was waking up in a hospital? What had happened? Where was Abby? What was going on?"

"Mr. McGee, just try and relax," the masked man spoke soothingly.

Tim frowned at being addressed so formally and again tried to speak. He reached up a hand to see what prevented him and when his hand found the tubes coming out of his mouth, he began to panic and pull on them.

Hands came up and stilled the movements. "Timothy, stop. You're only going to hurt yourself."

Tim calmed at the familiar voice and touch. His eyes swung to the right and found a pair of comforting eyes looking at him over the mask – Ducky.

"You're in the hospital, my boy. The tube is there to help you breath – do you remember what happened?"

Tim's head was swimming. All he could remember was the dark room with Mawher's voice and Abby's cries. How had he ended up in the hospital? He kept his gaze locked on Ducky as he shook his head.

Ducky patted his shoulder. "It's perfectly natural after the trauma you've been through. It will come back to you in bits and pieces, like remembering a dream. For now, just rest, dear boy, and let the good doctor check you out."

Tim blinked. A dream – is that what he was remembering? Was Abby safe?

Ducky felt Tim's hand on his wrist and he looked down in surprise. "What is it?"

Tim pantomimed writing and Ducky pulled out a small notepad from his breast pocket, along with a pen. He handed these items to McGee while Dr. Hart looked on, frowning.

It took Tim a minute to get his hand to stop shaking. Finally, Ducky steadied his hand long enough for him to write: ABBY?

Ducky smiled. "She's fine, Timothy. She's been terribly worried about you, of course-"

Tim shook his head violently and his heart monitor began to beat faster as he underlined her name and shakily wrote another word: SAFE.

Ducky couldn't believe it. McGee may not have his memory back yet but on a subconscious level, he knew enough to be worried about Abby. The link between these two truly was remarkable. Ducky patted the young agent's shoulder again. "Abby is safe. She has a security detail with her at all times – Gibbs' orders."

Ducky's words were the reassurance that Tim was looking for. His heart rate slowed, and his fingers relaxed their death grip on the notepad. Dr. Hart leaned forward to take the paper but McGee shook his head and slipped it under the covers, hiding it from the doctor.

Ducky laughed as Dr. Hart frowned. "If you wouldn't mind stepping outside so I can examine my patient-"

"Of course not – I need to call Abby and let her know. Now that Timothy's awake, he's going to want to see her."

Dr. Hart grunted. "One step at a time, doctor. And he's not awake at the moment." He nodded back to McGee who had slipped back into unconsciousness.

* * *

"How is he, Duck?"

"Confused, but that's to be expected after the trauma he's been through."

"Does he remember anything?"

"Not yet."

Gibbs sighed and took a long sip of coffee to hide his annoyance. "Do you think his memory will return?"

"I'm almost sure of it."

Gibbs looked at his old friend in surprise. "You're usually not this positive – what's different this time?"

"He asked if Abby was safe."

Gibbs fought the smile that threatened to emerge. "Really."

"Yes – I found that interesting as well. It seems that even if consciously he doesn't remember that it was Mawher who shot him, his unconscious mind remembers clearly and eventually, all the pieces will fall into place."

"We don't have time for him to remember slowly, Duck. The clock's ticking – this bastard's going to make a move soon."

Ducky's eyebrows rose. "The famous Gibbs gut again?"

Gibbs nodded. "I've got to go. I hate being here because they make you turn off your phone and that violates rule number three."

"Never be unreachable – but surely Tony knows where you are."

"He does – but I need to see if they found Mawher's second apartment and check in with metro to see if they've issued a warrant for Mawher yet. Have you had time to read through Cassie's diaries?"

"You only got them to me this morning!"

"I know but-"

"The clock's ticking. I've gotten through high school and most of college."

"Duck, I told you to focus on the past couple of years-"

"Jethro, I don't tell you how to conduct an investigation. Please don't tell me how to perform an autopsy or a psychological profile."

Gibbs grinned and saluted him with his coffee. "I stand corrected."

* * *

**7:30 P.M.**

"Abby, who are you-" Watkins was unbuckling his seatbelt the moment he heard Abby talking to someone out of sight behind the car. The gun was in his hand as he heard her scream and he rounded the back of the vehicle to see Mawher bending over an unconscious Abby.

"Drop the weapon, Secret Agent man, before I go and do something we'll both regret."

Watkins' gaze darted down to the bulge in the pocket of Mawher's mechanic's jumpsuit."You won't shoot her, not after you've gone to all this trouble to be with her."

Mikel cocked his head to the side, his eyes wide. "Oh, I don't know. At least then I'd know she won't be with anyone else."

"You're insane."

Mikel shifted the bulge and now Watkins could definitely tell it was a gun. "Drop your weapon."

Watkins dropped it in the gravel and Mikel kicked it into the bushes.

"Now what?"

"Give me your cell and any other weapons you're carrying."

Watkins gritted his teeth and looked out at the highway, wondering what all the people sitting in bumper to bumper traffic were thinking. Why hadn't anyone gotten out to help?

"Hey buddy? Do you need help?"

Mawher flashed a smile at the motorist leaning out his car window. "No, thanks, we got it covered. This guy couldn't find the jack so I stopped to help him out."

The motorist waved at Abby. "What about her – she looks hurt."

Mawher shrugged. "His girlfriend tried to help – she slipped and fell."

Cars behind the motorist laid on their horns as the traffic had begun to move again. "Well, if everything's ok-"

Mawher looked at Watkins who gritted out a reply between clenched teeth. "Everything's fine."

They waited until the nosy motorist was out of sight before Mawher motioned Watkins over to the trunk. "Now, you're going to help me get that spare tire on so you can drive out of here."

Watkins knew that Mawher was lying. He knew that his time was short if he was going to help Abby and so when they got close to the car, he launched himself at Mawher with everything he had, trying to wrestle his hands up and over his head, away from the possible gun in his pocket. But fear and adrenaline made Mawher nearly invincible and with a mad roar he pushed Watkins into the trunk and shot him in the gut, never taking the gun from the pocket of his jumpsuit. Mawher slammed the trunk shut and scooped Abby up into his arms, trying not to jostle her too much as he ran to his truck that he had concealed in the bushes.

* * *

_I was slipping on a pair of my favorite jeans when someone knocked on the door. Jethro raised his head lazily from his dog bed in the corner and gave a short, sharp bark but didn't move._

"_Hush, boy. I'm sure it's just Abby," I soothed and Jethro laid his head back down on his paws. "Some guard dog you are." I contemplated putting a shirt on but since I was fairly sure it was only Abby, I decided I was decent enough and hurried to answer the door._

"_Abs, I told you to just use your key," I admonished, swinging open the door to reveal a FedEx delivery person. Suddenly very aware of how underdressed I was, I crossed my arms over my chest. "Yes?"_

"_I have a package here for Timothy McGee from Sarah."_

"_Really?" I asked, reaching for the small brown parcel. "That's funny – she didn't say anything about sending me something when I was talking to her this morning," I murmured as I turned to set it on the couch as Jethro came out of the bedroom, his tail wagging. "Sorry, boy, false alarm, it's not Abby."_

_Jethro sat just outside the bedroom doorway, cocked his head and looked at the FedEx employee._

"_Sir, I need a signature."_

"_Oh, of course." I turned back just as Jethro let out a low growl of warning._

"_She's mine, Agent McGee."_

"_What are you-" my words broke off as I met the employee's eyes for the first time. "Mawher."_

_Jethro barked at my tone and I saw Mawher's gun a split second before I felt the pain in my upper chest._

_Just before everything went black, I saw Jethro lunging for Mawher and I hoped to God he got a bigger bite out of him then he did at his first meeting with me._

* * *

**Thursday, 8:30 P.M.**

Tim's eyes flew open. "Abby!" he groaned, his gaze darting madly around the room.

Ducky placed the journal he had been reading down on the rolling table and bent over McGee. "Welcome back, Timothy. You're in the hospital, remember? I convinced Dr. Hart to remove the tube and you've been breathing just fine on your own for the last two hours. Do you remember anything?"

Tim took a couple of deep breaths and relished the fact that he could move his mouth and swallow without that horrible thing in the way anymore. He locked his gaze on Ducky and nodded. "I remember getting shot," he whispered hoarsely. "It was Mawher."

"That's excellent," Ducky nodded. "I'm sure Gibbs will want a full statement when you're feeling up to it."

"Want to do it now."

Ducky chuckled. "There's no rush-"

McGee shook his head. "Abby – he's coming for her-"

"You sound like Gibbs. He's convinced that we're running out of time."

"He's right. Where is she? I want to see her."

Ducky averted his gaze. "I called her to let her know you were awake-"

Tim's heart monitor began to beep faster. "What is it?"

"Her phone went straight to voicemail. But don't worry – I left a message and as soon as she gets it-"

Tim shook his head as he pulled at his bedcovers. "Something's wrong-"

"And where do you think you're going? You've had open heart surgery and double pneumonia! I'm afraid you're going to be in this bed for quite awhile yet!"

Tim groaned. "I have to help her!"

"Let me try calling her again and then I'll call Gibbs. I'm sure he'll have more information than I do. But you have to promise me you'll rest." Ducky shook his finger at him.

Tim shrugged. "I don't have the energy for much else."

* * *

**9:00 P.M.**

"Did someone here order a pizza?"

"Boss, you read my mind! A few hours late – but you never cease to amaze me." Tony grinned as he strode across the floor to take the extra large pie from Gibbs' hands.

"So, this was definitely Mawher's base of operations?"

Ziva nodded, not bothering to look up from the desk where she was cataloging the enormous number of pictures Mawher had taken of Abby. Tony had just finished going through his computer files – a job that had taken the entire three hours they had been in the tiny space.

Gibbs shared the good news that McGee was awake and though he was still a little fuzzy about details, looked to make a full recovery. Ziva murmured a prayer of thanks under her breath and gave them dazzling smile – one that hadn't been seen on her face in over a week. The sight made Tony weak in the knees and made him glad that he was sitting cross legged on the floor, otherwise he might have fallen over. She knew what those smiles of hers did to him. . . .

"DiNozzo!"

"Sorry, boss. I'm weak with exhaustion and hunger over here. That's great news – now once we have this sick bastard behind bars and we all get about forty-eight hours sleep-" He broke off as he caught the look from Gibbs. "Right, well, except for tons of poetry written for his dark angel, and I'm thinking you can guess who that is, I didn't find a master plan on Mawher's computer. Plenty of incriminating evidence for stalking, breaking and entering, etc. but nothing that's going to tell us where he is or what his next move is going to be."

"Well then you better look harder, Tony."

"Hey, Abby and McGee are the computer geeks."

"I know but McGee's in the hospital and Abby's got enough on her plate-" Gibbs stopped as his cell rang. "Hello? Hey, I've been trying to get- what? WHAT? Where? DiNozzo and I will meet you there."

"Boss, what is it?" Tony scrambled to his feet, pizza forgotten.

"That was your friend Brad from Metro Homicide. They just found an abandoned car with a body in the trunk on I-5. It's been identified as Neal Watkins."

Tony clenched his jaw as the pizza he had just eaten threatened to come back up. Ziva gasped and dropped the picture she was holding.

"No," she whispered. "Abby – where's Abby?"

"There was no sign of her – but they found blood and her cell phone at the scene."

* * *

**Thursday, 11:30 P.M.**

"I can't believe it – Cassie was Mawher's sister? He was her brother?"

Ducky nodded his head as Tim shook his. Cassie had spoken so lovingly of her brother – in her eyes, he could do no wrong. To know now that Mawher had graduated from stalking to murder made McGee's blood run cold. And not only had he killed strangers, he had killed his own flesh and blood. How safe could Abby really be, even if she was his obsession? Mawher was tipping over into madness and soon there would be no reasoning with him.

"We've got to find her fast, Ducky."

"Gibbs is doing everything he can but Mawher has covered his tracks well. He's ditched the truck he was driving when he first picked her up. Witnesses remembered enough of the license plate for metro to put out an APB but they found it an hour ago abandoned on a private road."

"To where?"

"The road dead ended. Tony was able to lift some tire tracks that belonged to another vehicle but he said they are a popular brand and there's no way to tell how long they've been there since we haven't had rain in about a week."

"The road can't be used that much."

"Unfortunately it's a common turn around spot."

McGee groaned.

"Don't give up yet. She hasn't been gone long. I've been reading Cassie's diaries – seeing if there's a clue in there somewhere that might help. Gibbs also wants you to think about all the time you spent with her, the conversations you had about her brother."

McGee grimaced. "She loved him."

"I know – it's evident from reading her journals that the two of them were very close. They went on family vacations together – what is it?"

"I don't know, just when you said the word 'vacations', it sparked something. It seems like Cassie mentioned something about a cabin-" Tim frowned. "It's gone."

"Don't force it. It'll pop into your head if you don't focus on it. I'll keep reading her journals and you try and relax."

"With Abby at Mawher's mercy? Not likely, Ducky."

* * *

**Friday morning, 8 A.M.**

"Agent Gibbs, I can't just allow you to come into this hospital, upsetting my patient and-"

"Hi, boss."

"Does he look upset to you?" Gibbs waved a hand at McGee who was sitting up for the first time in nearly a week.

"Please, Dr. Hart, I've got to talk to my boss," McGee spoke hoarsely.

"Fine. But I'll be right outside and if you start to get upset, this visit is over," Dr. Hart threatened as he left.

"How are you, Tim?" Gibbs asked as he lowered himself into the chair by the bed.

"Frustrated – what do you know?"

"Mawher called Abby last night, pretending to be Dr. Hart. She left a note on my desk saying she was on her way here to the hospital but never made it. Mawher ambushed them on the way, shot Watkins and took Abby."

"Watkins is dead?"

Gibbs nodded and Tim averted his gaze. "That could have been me."

"But it's not – you're still here."

"I should have figured it out. I knew something was up – my gut was trying to tell me – this is my fault-" He flinched as Gibbs slapped the back of his head. "Thanks."

"You're welcome. Look, Tim, you're not to blame for this any more than Abby. She feels horrible that you got shot – like it's her fault-"

"That's ridiculous-" he sputtered.

Gibbs gave his young agent the look.

"I know, point taken."

"Good – now, what can you tell me about where Mawher might have taken Abby?"

McGee frowned. "I wish I had something but-"

Ducky burst into the room. "Jethro, I may have something. I've been up all night reading Cassie's journals and in them she frequently mentions going to 'the fishing cabin' with her brother and dad-"

"Yes!" Tim exclaimed. "She told me a funny story about how she was squeamish to bait the hook with a live worm and how her brother Mikey always did it for her until he bought her a fancy set of flies for her birthday one year."

"What kind of fishing, McGee?" Ducky asked.

"Trout, I think."

"Close your eyes and visualize Cassie telling the story," Ducky encouraged. "Remember every detail. Did she say where the cabin was?"

McGee frowned in concentration and Gibbs leaned over to Ducky. "I don't think this is helping," he whispered.

Suddenly McGee's eyes snapped open. "Babcock State Park."

Gibbs' eyebrows rose. "You're sure?"

"I'm sure, boss."

Gibbs grinned. "That's good work, McGee."

* * *

**A/N: Tim to the rescue! In case y'all haven't figured it out yet, Tim is my favorite. Don't get me wrong - I love Gibbs, but Tim's the best! Coming up: Can Team Gibbs rescue Abby before Mawher snaps? Reviews are L-O-V-E!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Sorry for the delay, readers. I've been laid low with a very nasty stomach bug, ick. Enough said. Anyway, I spent the day resting and writing (yah!) and here's the chapter you've all been waiting for - well, as far as Mawher's concerned. McAbby lovin' is still coming. Song lyrics are from 'Grenade' - the final shout out to Mawher. Enjoy and fasten your seat belt - it's intense!**

* * *

"_I would go through all this pain_

_Take a bullet straight through my brain_

_Yes, I would die for you, baby_

_But you won't do the same."__  
_-Bruno Mars

* * *

_Grayed out scene: Gibbs cradling an unconscious Abby_

"Good morning, my beautiful Gothic angel."

Abby felt her eyes widen and the trembling start even as she fought against the ropes that bound her hands and feet. In attempt to hide her emotions from Mawher, she narrowed her eyes and swallowed against the throbbing pain that increased in her head.

Mike lifted a hand to cup her cheek only to have Abby recoil at his touch. "Don't do that, Abby. We were getting along so great before-"

Abby had been working her jaw furiously to loosen the gag and now it slipped from her mouth. "Before I woke up?" she interrupted him, her voice raspy from lack of use and having a rag stuffed down her throat all night. "Yeah, funny how that works. Untie me, Mike."

He studied her for a long moment before he shook his head slowly. "I don't think so. You see, you haven't heard my side of things yet."

"Your side? How many different ways are there to explain killing people?" Abby's voice was incredulous and she tried not to give away how much her head was hurting. The throbbing was getting worse not better, and the room was beginning to spin. _Perhaps if I closed my eyes, I would be able to focus better. What the hell did he hit me with, anyway? _She silently wondered as she let her eyes drift shut again.

"Abby? Are you all right?"

She snorted. "This coming from the psycho who hit me with a two by four in the side of the head."

"I am not a psycho – and it wasn't a two by four."

Abby cracked one eye open to glare at him again. "Really?"

Mike shook his head.

"What was it then?"

His eyes flicked over her shoulder and ever slowly Abby rolled to see a wooden baseball bat leaning against the side of the cabin. She groaned at the sight of the forensic evidence and the increased throbbing her movement had caused. "It might as well have been a two by four."

She gasped as she felt his hands on her waist, rolling her back over to face him on the double bed. Abby fought down the nausea rolling through her and gritted her teeth against the pain as Mike loomed over her. "I – I didn't mean to – I would never – God, Abby – are you hurt?"

Abby looked up at her former boyfriend in disbelief. "How can you ask me that? You hit me in the side of the head with a bat, Mike! Of course I'm hurt!" she yelled, and then instantly regretted her action. "Shit!" she swore as she turned her head to the side and retched.

Mike scrambled off Abby but not fast enough. Some of her vomit landed on him as well as her. He made soothing sounds and smoothed back her hair until Abby was through being sick and then she gathered her remaining strength to push him away with her shoulder.

"Get off me," she growled.

"I just want to take care of you," Mike pleaded.

"Then let me go."

Mike stood up and began to strip the soiled bed sheets. "Not until you hear me out – not until you understand that I did it all for you – for us."

Abby moaned as she curled up on her right side in the fetal position and closed her eyes. _Gibbs – find me. McGee – I love you – Help me._

* * *

"_McGee! Help me!"_

_I pounded against the door, ignoring the fact that my hands were beginning to feel raw. "Abby!" I screamed._

_Mawher laughed. "You're too late this time, secret agent man. Abby's all mine now."_

_I whirled around my cell, searching the darkness for another way out. "I'll find her – I remembered the cabin."_

"_I hated that cabin – it stunk like dead, rotted fish. I would never take Abby there."_

_I smiled as I remembered Cassie also talking about the fishy smell. "I know you're there – it's the only safe place left. We're closing in, Mawher. Give up now and let her go."_

"_Never! If you won't let us be together, I won't let you take her away, understand?"_

_Abby screamed loud and long and I turned again to bang on the door. "Abby!"_

"_McGee, HELP!"_

* * *

Tim awoke with a gasp, clutching his sheet and listening to his heart monitor alarms going crazy. He was just managing to get his breathing under control when Dr. Hart and Ducky came running into the room.

"All right, Mr. McGee, what's going on in here, hmm?" Dr. Hart frowned as he picked up Tim's chart and looked at the monitors which were already coming back down to normal rhythm.

Ducky's concern melted to understanding. "Another nightmare, Timothy?"

Tim nodded as Dr. Hart cleared his throat in disgust. "Brought on, no doubt, by the stress of that visit with your boss earlier; I really must insist that Agent Gibbs no longer be allowed-"

"No!" The force of behind Tim's voice startled Dr. Hart. "Please. I need to be kept in the loop – otherwise I will suffer more stress, more nightmares." He cleared his throat. "Could I have a few moments with Dr. Mallard alone?"

Dr. Hart looked seriously annoyed but since he could think of no reason to object, he replaced McGee's chart and stalked from the room. Ducky swallowed a chuckle as he drew the chair close to the bedside. "What is it, my boy?"

"Ducky, Mawher's going to kill Abby."

Tim watched as the other man recoiled in surprise from his words. "You say that as if you knew. But Timothy, how-"

Tim ran a hand through his hair. "I know, I know, Ducky, how do I know. What I'm about to say is going to sound nuts-"

Ducky raised his eyebrows.

"Ok, here goes. The whole time I've been unconscious, I've been having dreams, nightmares, about Mawher. I didn't know it was him at first – in the beginning I was just trying to find Abby. You see, I'm in this locked room-" Tim continued until he had told Ducky all of his dreams, finishing with, "I know it sounds like I'm nuts – or that I think I'm psychic, which I'm not. But-"

"But you are a trained federal agent and you've got to start trusting your instincts," Ducky finished. "So, you think your gut has been trying to tell you something?"

Tim nodded. "I'm afraid that when Mawher knows we're closing in and he's trapped, that there's no way out for him and Abby, he'll kill her and then himself."

"How Romeo and Juliet of him."

Tim winced. "Exactly. I mean, we did find that suicide note in his possession last time that he'd faked to make it look like Abby had written it – and now that he's crossed the line to murder, I fear he doesn't have anything to lose."

Ducky sighed. "Yes, he's already so close to insanity – one more little push- I'd better call Gibbs."

Tim's eyes widened. "You think I'm right?"

"Of course, my dear boy. I never doubted you for a moment. Gibbs has no doubt already thought of this worst case scenario-" he paused as he saw Tim visibly deflate. "But I want to let him know that one of his agents is developing his own Gibbs gut."

Tim allowed a brief smile to flash across his face before his eyes fell closed once more in exhaustion. _Hold on, Abby. Help is on the way. I love you._

* * *

The moment Gibbs stepped off the elevator, he began speaking.

"DiNozzo! What do we know about Babcock State Park?"

Tony hung up the phone and hit a button on the remote pulling up images on the plasma. "It's a state park just outside of Danese, West Virginia, boss, known for its trout fishing. There are several cabins available for rent during the tourist season, which doesn't open for another two months so the park is deserted this time of year-"

"Is there any staff there now?"

Ziva hung up her phone and joined them. "Yes, I just got off the phone with Ranger Mellon. She and her deputy patrol the park in the off season. Apparently, there are six cabins that are occupied at present but this one-" she nodded and Tony clicked over to a satellite view. "This cabin is owned by Windham Power Ltd, the same company that Mawher and Reynolds father worked for."

Gibbs sipped his coffee. "Is it occupied?"

"Yes. Mellon said someone arrived very late last night or early this morning, depending on which view you want to take. The ranger also sent me the license plate of the vehicle – it's registered to Cassie Reynolds."

"Let's roll."

"I'll gas-"

"No, that will take too long. I've got alternate transportation for us."

"Navy transport?"

Gibbs nodded. "Hope you two don't get sick on a Helo."

* * *

Ziva was used to flying on helicopters – it was one of the more common transports of desert life, and Gibbs had ridden in quite a few during his Desert Storm tour.

But Tony had only flown in one twice and was not eager to repeat the experience. For all the razzing he gave McGee about being seasick on subs while they were docked, he had needed the airsick bags both times he had flown on a Helo. _This is for Abby – I can't let her down. She's like a little sister to me. To leave her in the clutches of that madman is-_

Ziva slugged him in the shoulder and he winced. "What the hell is the matter with you?"

He glanced towards the front seat where Vance and Gibbs were talking in low voices. Tony leaned over and whispered in Ziva's ear: "I – uh, I don't do so well on helicopters."

For a moment Ziva's face was puzzled before it gave way to amusement. "You get sick?"

"Shh!" he demanded, clamping a hand over her mouth and darting a glance back to the front seat.

She continued to snicker behind his fingers and Gibbs looked at them suspiciously until his phone rang, distracting him. Ziva licked his fingers and Tony removed them with a slight groan.

"Tell McGee 'good job' from me, Duck. Yeah, we'll bring her back." Gibbs hung up as the car came to a stop. "Thanks for the ride, Leon. Everybody out – oh, DiNozzo, here you go."

Two airsick bags landed in Tony's lap and Ziva giggled. Tony looked up at Gibbs for an explanation. His boss shrugged. "They're McGee's but I don't think he'll mind."

Ziva shook her dark head as she opened her door. "Not when he knows who put them to such good use!"

"ZIVA!" Tony roared.

* * *

The next time Abby opened her eyes, her hands were tied in front of her. Her shoulders ached from being forced into one position all night and now another. She slowly stretched her body out, noting the throbbing in her head had decreased to a dull roar but the dizziness was still in effect. When her head tilted down, she noticed that her clothing was different and she went stock still on the bed.

_Oh my God. He changed my clothes – he saw me naked – and I'm sure he didn't just – _She swallowed, knowing that Mike had probably caressed and kissed her skin while she had been sleeping. She prayed to God that's all he had done. Her lower body didn't feel used and abused so she didn't think he had violated her but then she wouldn't fight him in her sleep, would she? But then, surely, if he had started to have sex with her she would have woken up? Abby lowered her arms, looking for needle marks and finding none, breathed out a sigh of relief. She would have had to have been in a coma not to fight off Mawher's advances. It was bad enough he was touching her like a lover to change her clothes without her consent – if he had actually-

Abby's thoughts were interrupted as the cabin door opened and Mawher stood still for a moment in the frame before he shut it quickly and came to the side of the bed, dropping to his knees. "You're awake."

"You changed my clothes."

"Of course, they were dirty."

Abby fought hard against her emotions and the nausea rising in her stomach. She didn't want to throw up and give him another excuse to help her change clothes.

"And you didn't think that I'd like to do it myself?"

Mike frowned. "But I wanted to help you – to make you feel better – see, I even bought some of your clothes."

Abby's eyes fluttered shut against the spinning room. _There's no reasoning with him. I'll just have to wait for Gibbs – not like I could think of an escape plan in my condition._

"Abby?"

She cracked her eyes open to look at him. "What?"

"Are you feeling any better? You slept a long time."

She bit back the reply that first sprang to her lips. "I'm feeling a little better."

"Great! Are you ready to listen to my side of things now?"

Suppressing a groan, Abby let her eyes flutter shut again. "Sure, why not?"

* * *

"So, do you understand now?"

For several long moments, Abby didn't say anything. She wasn't sure what to say. If she said what she really wanted to say, she was afraid Mike would snap and kill her – though a part of her was afraid she was slowly dying from the head trauma he had already inflicted. If she lied, would that buy her some more time – enough for Gibbs and the rest of the team time to find her? And McGee – hmm, Tim. Wouldn't it be nice if her Timmy would be the one to find her?

"Timmy," Abby whispered as she felt herself drifting into sleep.

She gasped as she was awakened by a harsh slap across the face. "Wha- What?" she moaned as she tasted the blood in her mouth.

"Please stop saying his name, Abby," Mike pleaded, his hand now caressing her bruised cheek. "You've been saying his name in your sleep. I don't like it."

* * *

"Welcome to our little army base, Agent Gibbs. I'm Lt Harris. We have a truck with supplies and a map all ready to go for you at the south entrance."

Gibbs nodded as he climbed out of the Helo and walked off quickly, leaving Ziva to help a very shaky DiNozzo out of the backseat.

Tony resisted the urge to kneel down and kiss the dusty ground under his feet and instead silently enjoyed being back on terra firma. Ziva handed him a water bottle.

"Thanks, Sweet Cheeks." He took a large swig and turning his head, spat into the dirt, rinsing his mouth of the foul taste of bile. Then he took a long drink.

She shook her head. "I do not know if that is wise."

"Why not?"

Just then Gibbs braked their truck to a stop in front to them. "Let's go – we can make it there in twenty if I drive."

Ziva tried not to giggle as Tony went pale. "That is why."

* * *

"I can't help what I say in my sleep, Mike."

For a moment, he studied her and then he melted. "I'm so sorry, my angel-"

She stiffened. "Don't call me that."

"But why?"

_Because hearing pet names from your lips makes my skin crawl. _She shrugged. "I don't really like pet names. My name's Abby."

Mike smiled. "All right, Abby. Can we get back to us?"

_There is NO us. _"Uh – there's one thing you didn't explain."

"What's that?"

"What happened to Watkins?"

"Who?"

Abby licked her dry lips, trying to focus through the nausea, head throbbing, and room spinning. "Neal Watkins, the agent who was with me in the car."

"Oh, him. I – uh, I let him go."

It was such a bad lie that Abby didn't need a lie detector to see through it. "What did you do?" she whispered as she backed away from him on the bed.

"Abby, I swear I-"

"No, you're lying. What did you do to Agent Watkins?"

"Abby, he wasn't going to let you go – to let us go! It was an accident-"

"No," she whispered, backing away further until she teetered on the edge of the bed. "NO! He had a ten year old daughter, Mike! You left a little girl without a daddy – for what? So we could be together – because you love me?" She shrieked as she fell off the edge of the bed, landing on the wooden floor with a loud thump.

"Abby!" Mike wailed as he ran around the end of the bed but before he could help her, Abby kicked him in the privates, hard. He fell to the floor, curled into the fetal position. "Why?" he wheezed.

She struggled to her knees, trying to make it to her feet but the room was spinning too fast and the throbbing in her head sounded like the ocean. "Because you're a murdering bastard! You've killed one federal agent, wounded a second, and murdered your own sister who you claim to have loved more than anyone in the world except me." Abby panted as she pulled herself back up onto the mattress and began to work on loosening the rope around her hands with her teeth. "I'd never be safe with you."

"I'd never hurt you," Mike wheezed.

* * *

"Ranger Mellon? Agent Gibbs, DiNozzo, David."

"Glad to meet you."

"Any activity?"

"The suspect left an hour ago for supplies and when he returned there were a couple of bumps and I've heard some yelling."

"Any sign of Abby?"

Mellon shook her red hair. "No, I've only seen Mawher but I've heard a woman yelling."

"All right, let's surround the cabin. Tony and I'll take the front, Ziva, you go around the back with Ranger Mellon."

"Interesting strategy, Agent Gibbs – here I thought you'd want to protect the women and send a man with each of us."

Ziva laughed. "No, he is covering his plates-"

"Bases," Tony corrected.

"How?" Mellon asked.

"By having a sniper at the front and the back," Gibbs explained as he moved towards the cabin with Mellon.

Tony held Ziva back for a moment. "Tony, what-"

He pressed a finger to her lips and turned to look up the trail before stealing a quick kiss. "I love you, Ziva."

Her mouth dropped open. "Now, you tell me this now?"

He grinned as she moved to hit him and he ducked.

"DiNozzo! David!"

"On your six, Boss!"

* * *

Abby laughed dryly as she gestured first at her head wound and then her cheek. "What are these, Mike, beauty marks?"

"I didn't mean-"

She sighed as the rope came free from her hands and she began to work on her feet, though leaning over wasn't a good idea as the room tilted. She swung her feet up onto the bed and was so focused on the knots that she didn't notice Mawher looming over her with the rope in his hands until it was too late. He used his weight to force her back onto the bed as he wrapped the length of rope around her alabaster neck and Abby looked up at him with terrified eyes.

"Tell me you love only me."

"I – I-"

"I'm not proud of the things I've had to do, Abby, but I've done them all for you – for us. But if you can't see that – if you don't love me, then –" he began to tighten the rope and Abby's fingers clawed at it as she made choking sounds. "Say it, say you love me."

With her vision beginning to go black and her air getting cut off, Abby nodded and Mike loosened the rope. She breathed heavily for a moment before he slowly tightened it again.

"Words, Abby. I want the words. I know you've never said them to any other man – not even McGee. Say them to me – so I know you love me and not him."

Abby's fingers clawed at the rope as Tim's face swam behind her closed eyes. He smiled at her and in her mind, they were together in her lab, sipping a Caf-POW and working on a computer puzzle- not here in this room being strangled by a madman.

Mawher's weight pushed her further into the mattress and the rope tightened still further. "Say it."

She shook her head as she felt the darkness claim her. "No."

* * *

"NCIS, freeze!"

Gibbs reaction to the scene in front of him was instantaneous: he fired three rounds into Mawher's back, dropping the man onto the bed. Ziva ran to the bed and together with Tony flipped Mikel's body off Abby. The sight of her lying there with a rope around her neck, her feet still tied, battered and bruised was enough to make Gibbs want to empty his clip into Mawher's dead body. Instead he turned his attention to Ziva who was crooning over Abby.

"She is not breathing, Gibbs. I think-"

"Like hell she is," he growled as he knelt on the bed next to Abby. He pinched her nostrils shut, tilted her chin back and gave her two rescue breaths, then waited.

Abby gasped then coughed, her eyes fluttering open. "Gibbs? Is it over?"

He gently pulled Abby into his arms as Tony untied her feet. "It's over, Abs."

"McGee?" she whispered into Gibbs' flak jacket.

"He is awake and worried about you," Ziva said softly, her hand running up and down her friend's back.

"You guys cut it pretty close – I think I'm the one that-"

"Abby?" Gibbs shook her gently but she had passed out cold. "We need to get her to the hospital now. I don't like the look of her head wound."

"The medical center in Danese is very good and it's only five minutes from here," Mellon offered.

"Let's move."

* * *

**A/N: Whew! Ok, everybody catch their breath. Now the question is: What's wrong with Abby? Stay tuned to find out. Reviews are L-O-V-E!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Home stretch now, dear readers! Time for reunions and healing. Side Note- Tali is mentioned in this chapter. I can't remember if the writers have addressed how she died. If they have - well, I've taken poetic license and done it my own way here, so please excuse. Thanks.**

* * *

"_And I'll hang on to you_

_Nothing in this world will see me through_

_Only you and I'll hang on to you_

_Every day I live, I give to you__  
__Nothing in this world could ever take your place_

_Happiness is found in your holy face_

_In your warm embrace."_

_**-Delirious**_

* * *

_Grayed out scene: Abby and Tim in a hospital room_

**Friday, 1:15 P.M.**

Ducky was roused from his light slumber outside McGee's room by the ringing of his cell. Clearing his throat of the cobwebs, he answered in his most professional voice, "Dr. Mallard speaking."

"_Ducky, its Tony."_

Ducky sat up straight, his eyes flying to Tim's doorway. "Tony! What's the word?"

"_Mawher's dead, Abby's en route to the hospital with Gibbs-"_

"How serious are her injuries?"

_Tony's sigh came over the line. "I don't know, Ducky. The bastard was strangling her with a rope when we stormed through the door-"_

"Dear God-"

"_Yeah. She has a pretty nasty head wound-"_

"No doubt from where Mawher hit her – did you and Ziva find anything in the cabin-"

_Tony interrupted. " – we found a baseball bat in the corner with blood and bits of hair stuck to it that could be Abby's."_

Ducky tried to clamp down on the rage building inside of him. "A baseball bat? Good God man, she could have a concussion!"

"_Uh, yeah. Look, Ziva and I stayed behind to process the scene but we're not sure what to do with Mawher's body. I mean, we need to get him back to DC somehow-"_

"I'll make some calls on this end, Tony, and then call you back, all right?"

"_Ok, but in the mean time should we move him or-"_

"Have you finished processing the scene?"

"_Almost."_

"Do that first and then I'm assuming there are sheets or a blanket you can wrap him in?"

"_We have a tarp in our transport."_

"Good, use that then. I'll call you back."

"_Ducky?"_

"Yes?"

"_Tell Tim not to worry – I mean, Mawher's dead and Abby's alive, that's what's important."_

Ducky sighed. "I'll do my best to reassure him, but I doubt he'll rest easy until he sees her with his own eyes, Tony."

* * *

"Agent Gibbs?"

Gibbs looked up from his coffee cup to see Dr. Juarez standing in front of him, her young face etched in concern.

"How's Abby?" he asked, jumping to his feet.

"We're prepping her for emergency surgery, Agent Gibbs."

He swallowed the lump in his throat. "What is it?"

Dr. Juarez gestured to a pair of chairs and with some reluctance, Gibbs allowed himself to sit down for this conference. "Abby has a subdural hematoma, or a blood clot, from the trauma she sustained from being hit with-" here the good doctor trailed off and looked at him for an explanation.

Gibbs grimaced, trying to hold his emotions under control. "My team found a wooden baseball bat at the scene, with blood and hair that matches Abby's."

"I see. Well, that's certainly possible." Dr. Juarez nodded. "And you say this injury happened less than twenty-four hours ago?"

Gibbs nodded. "We believe she was abducted around seven last night."

Dr. Juarez glanced at the clock on the wall: 2:15 P.M. and nodded. "She's a very lucky young woman. The surgery will be simple: I'll remove the clot, drain the swelling, and then close. If you don't have any questions for me, I'll go scrub in now."

Gibbs caught the young doctor's sleeve as she stood. "You didn't–" he stopped and cleared his throat. "Did Abby have any other injuries?"

"Rope burns around her wrists, ankles, and neck. A slight bruise across her left cheek and a split lip from-" Dr. Juarez's voice trailed off but Gibbs understood all too well. Her eyes narrowed. "Was there something specific you were wondering about?"

"Any signs of – did he –" Gibbs couldn't finish. The emotion clogging his throat made it impossible for him to even form the words and he dropped his head in frustration.

Dr. Juarez's hand dropped down and covered one of his. "There were no signs of sexual assault, Agent Gibbs. He didn't rape her."

A single tear drop escaped and dropped onto their clasped hands. "Thank you," Gibbs whispered.

* * *

"Thanks, Ducky. We'll wait here for the ME and then head back to the base. See you in a couple of hours." Tony hung up his cell and scanned the woods for Ziva, wondering where she had wandered off to.

She had been eerily quiet throughout their processing of the scene. He couldn't remember the last time they had worked side by side without saying a word. At first, he had tried to break the silence with some movie references but when she didn't even acknowledge his light hearted attempts with a smile or a threat of violence, he stopped. He knew this one had hit too close to home.

He also knew he had probably chosen the wrong time to tell her how he really felt – but damn it, there wasn't a handbook for 'how to love an ex-Mossad ninja chick' out there for him to consult. He hadn't known what kind of situation they were about to walk into with Mawher and he had wanted Ziva to know. He knew he was a selfish bastard for picking that exact moment, but-

Tony was startled out of his thoughts by the arrival of the WV ME truck pulling into the narrow drive. He waved and stepped off the small porch.

"You must be Agent DiNozzo- Ducky has spoken of you often. I'm Dr. Jared."

Tony held out his hand and shook the ME's. "Body's still inside, lying on the tarp."

"Right – well, I'll just do my thing quick so you can get out of here, shall I?" Dr. Jared chuckled.

Tony grinned. "That would be great. Just give a holler when you're done. I've got to go find my partner – she's around here somewhere." He waved his hand to the woods.

Dr. Jared smiled. "Ah, that wouldn't be Ziva David, would it?"

Tony halted in mid step. "Yes, why?"

"No reason – Ducky's talked about her too. I'd love to meet her," Dr. Jared wagged his bushy brows as he disappeared inside the cabin.

"Yeah, she's more than you could handle," Tony muttered as he wandered down the trail towards the creek.

He hadn't gone very far before he heard something – but he couldn't believe what he was hearing. Sobs, heart breaking, heart rending, gut retching, cries; as he rounded the trailhead and saw Ziva with her head buried in her arms, her entire body shaking, he stopped and stood for a moment and simply stared.

Ziva David did not cry – and yet here she was out in the middle of nowhere weeping as if her heart was breaking. If it was any other woman, Tony would already be by her side, scooping her into his arms. But this was his ninja warrior and he knew that especially now, with her emotions so open and raw, he had to proceed with extreme caution. Taking a deep breath, he resumed walking, taking care to muffle his footsteps. When he was close enough to reach out and touch her shoulder, he stepped on a twig and the sound echoed in the stillness like a gunshot. In a flash, Ziva's knife was pressed against his throat and he was blinking into her fiery eyes.

"What do you want?" she hissed.

"I was looking for you-" the blade pressed into his neck and he gasped. "Ziva! It's me-"

Recognition flashed in her eyes and suddenly it was his Ziva in front of him not Ziva the Mossad officer. "Tony," she breathed softly, as she stepped back and removed her knife. "What is it?" she asked as she sheathed her knife and resumed her seat on the ground.

He sat beside her on a nearby rock. "You've been gone for a long time – I was getting worried."

"I am fine."

"Ziva-"

"Tony-"

"You just jumped on me with your knife-"

"You startled me."

"You've been crying – Ziva David doesn't cry."

Ziva turned and gave him a cryptic smile. "Everyone cries."

"I've never seen you cry."

"That does not mean I do not cry."

Tony sighed to keep from gritting his teeth. "Ziva – what's wrong? Why are you out here all by yourself, sobbing your eyes out?"

She gasped. "I was not sobbing my eyes out."

He pointed his finger at her. "Don't change the subject."

She sighed in defeat. "I was thinking about Tali."

"Your sister?"

She nodded and Tony remained silent. Ziva rarely talked about her sister. He knew that the two had been very close, that Tali had died much too soon, and that Ziva still mourned her loss. But that was about all. Ziva was an incredibly private person and even after the two of them had become lovers, she hadn't shared much of her past with Tony. He knew some of it was probably classified, but he still would like to hear some family stories – surely it couldn't have been all bad.

"She was a lot like Abby."

He started at that statement. "She was a Goth?"

Ziva hit him and Tony couldn't help but smile. Perhaps he was managing to cheer her up a little. "No, Tony. I mean she was so happy, so eager to please everyone, you know, just like Abby?"

He nodded. "She sounds quite a bit different from you and Ari."

"She was – but I was happier too – before." Ziva swallowed and he reached out and took the hand closest to him, lacing their fingers together.

He understood. He had been happier too before his mom died. The two of them had been two peas in a pod – she had understood him like no one else ever had. "How did Tali die?"

For a long time, Ziva didn't answer and Tony thought she wasn't going to. She tried to pull her hand away but he held on tight and with a sigh she gave in and left her hand in his. Finally she whispered. "A suicide bomber blew up the cafe she was eating at one afternoon. She died trying to save a little boy – but he died on the way to the hospital."

Tony felt the tears gather behind his eyes. Is this what had put Ziva on the path to vengeance – had made her decide to join Mossad, to avenge her sister's death? He looked at her out of the corner of his eye, trying to see all the scars under her clothing, knowing that there were more that weren't visible to the naked eye. _Oh my beautiful Ziva, can't you see what it's cost you?_

He squeezed her fingers. "I'm sorry."

She squeezed back as the tears began to fall again. "Today, when we found Abby and she was not breathing-" she stopped to catch her breath. "I kept flashing back to finding Tali that day. You see, as hard as I have tried to keep Abby at arms' length, I have failed. She has found her way into my heart and the thought that she could – that she was –" her words ended on a sob.

Taking a chance that she could still pull her knife on him, Tony released her hand to put his arm around her shoulders and pull Ziva into his chest. "Shh, sweetheart, I know. I thought my own heart was going to stop when Gibbs and I crashed through the front door and saw Mawher-"

Ziva clutched Tony's flak jacket in her fists. "If he was not already dead-"

Tony chuckled. "I think we all share that sentiment, Sweet Cheeks, even Ducky."

It took a few minutes for Ziva to get her emotions under control. She then surprised Tony by climbing into his lap and wrapping his arms around his neck. "You do not think less of me?"

"For what?" Tony was genuinely puzzled.

"For crying my eyes out."

He sighed as he lifted a hand to caress her cheek. "Ziva, how much sleep have you gotten in the last six days?"

She frowned. "That is not the point."

"Oh yes, it is. We're all sleep deprived and have been worried sick about McGee and Abby."

"Lack of sleep is no excuse for-"

"A display of emotion? Ziva, I have no doubt that Abby will be incredibly moved and honored that you think of her as a sister. But I would be prepared for one of her exuberant displays of emotion," he warned with a grin.

Ziva smiled back. "Thank you."

"For what?" he repeated.

"For being you – even if you do have lousy timing."

"Ah, you're talking about my declaration earlier. Listen, I know it wasn't the best time-"

"Tony-" she placed a finger across his lips. "Ani Ohevet Otcha."

The infamous DiNozzo grin lit Tony's face as he kissed her finger before he removed it from his lips. "I love you too, Sweet Cheeks."

* * *

**Saturday, 9:00 A.M.**

"You're a sight for sore eyes, McGoo."

Tim smiled. "It's good to see you too, Tony. How's Abby?"

Tony and Ziva exchanged glances. Both of them felt much better after nearly a full night's sleep, even if they had had to spent it in their own apartments, alone. But they hadn't gotten a chance to talk to Ducky to ask him exactly what he had told Tim about the extent of Abby's injuries. They didn't want to alarm him unnecessarily. The sight of Abby would be enough to do that.

"Guys, what is it?" Tim asked in alarm as his heart beat on the monitor begin to increase. "What aren't you telling me? Mawher – he – oh God – he raped her, didn't he?"

Ziva head slapped Tony as she stepped up to McGee's bedside and took the hand without an IV in hers. "No, McGee, he did not rape Abby, I swear," she reassured him, her eyes warm and steady. "But she is being transported by Helo to the hospital later today."

"Why?"

Tony spoke up. "She had emergency surgery at the VA medical center in Danese to remove a blood clot."

Tim's eyes fluttered shut and his face grimaced in pain. "Is she – is she all right?"

Ziva's hand squeezed his. "She is going to be fine, Tim. She is already awake and asking to see you as soon as she gets here."

He nodded. "And Mawher's dead?" Tim's eyes opened and sought out Tony's.

Tony nodded. "Very. Ducky has the body."

Tim's hand rose and rubbed his chest. "Good."

Ziva watched the gesture with interest. "Tim – you remember getting shot?"

Tim snorted. "Vividly – Gibbs already took my statement."

"I know – and Tony and I have seen the apartment Mawher rented across the street from yours-"

"He had an apartment across the street from me?" McGee repeated. "Why?"

"We've been waiting for you to answer that question for us," Tony replied. "Maybe to keep an eye on you and his sister?"

Tim shook his head. "I never took Cassie back to my place."

"Mawher would have no way of knowing that," Ziva mused. "Are you sure you and Abby were not-"

"What – no! Guys, Abby and I haven't dated for a long time, you know that," McGee protested as he blushed furiously. "Why do you ask?"

Tony and Ziva exchange another glance. "No reason," Ziva smiled.

* * *

**Saturday, 3:30 P.M.**

McGee tried to stay awake because he wanted to know the minute Abby arrived, even though the likelihood of being allowed out of bed to go see her was a million to one. Finally, on Ziva's advice, he was able to fall asleep after lunch so he would be well rested in the event that she could get permission from her doctor to come see him. But as usual his dreams were full of her and his rest as a result was not very satisfying. At least they were pleasant rather than the nightmares that had been plaguing him of late.

"Abby," he whispered, reaching out for her in his sleep.

His hand closed around another and those fingers squeezed his. "I'm here."

Tim's eyes fluttered open and he blinked at the ceiling for a moment in disorientation. "Abby?"

"I'm here."

Terrified to look and at the same time terrified not to, he turned his head and had to strangle the sound that wanted to come out of his throat first. _If Mawher wasn't already dead, I'd find him and shoot him myself._

Abby sat beside Tim's bedside in her wheelchair, trying not to fidget self consciously as his eyes raked over her. She had fresh bandages around her wrists and neck, hiding the rope burns from view, but she knew that he could probably guess what was underneath them. But she knew it was her face that was the most hideous. Her cheek had blossomed into a most unbecoming purple color and was very swollen, and her lip was split in the corner. The hair along the left side of her head was gone – it had had to be completely shaved for her surgery, and her head was wrapped in a thick gauze bandage.

They both spoke at the same time. "Are you all right?"

Tim smiled and Abby tried but her swollen slip prevented her. "Ow!" she moaned.

Pain went through him at seeing what that simple action caused her. "Are you all right?" he repeated softly, squeezing her hand.

Abby's eyes skittered away from his. "They got to me in time, McGee. I hear I have you to thank for that."

"That's not what I asked, Abby."

Her fragile control was failing."I – oh McGee-" her words ended on a sob.

"You're too far away," Tim whispered, tugging gently on her hand.

"We'll break the bed if I come up there with you," she sniffled.

"Let's risk it," he encouraged her with a small smile as he began to scoot backwards, tugging on her hand.

With McGee's help, Abby climbed into his bed. She snuggled into his side, tangled her legs intimately with his and laid her good cheek on his chest, listening to his steady heartbeat. He could feel the sobs she was trying to hold back and he knew that she needed to let go.

He ran his hands up and down the thin material of the hospital robe she wore. "Abby, it's all right. I'm here, you're safe, Mawher's dead. I'll hang onto you – let it go."

"Oh, McGee," Abby whispered once again before the storm broke and her sobs shook him, her and the bed. Her hands fists into the sleeves of his hospital gown and her tears soaked through to his skin but Tim didn't mind. She was here in his arms. She was safe.

"Don't let me go," she whispered against his chest.

"Never," he whispered back, dropping a kiss on top of her head.

* * *

**A/N: (Uber-sigh) They're together now and they will help each other heal. I could leave it here but - it needs another chapter, don't ya think? Reviews are L-O-V-E!**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: We've come to the end of this tale! Special thanks to everyone who has reviewed every chapter - you have inspired me to finish this story and helped me through my writer's block. Enjoy all the McAbby goodness in this chapter!**

* * *

"_I know I let you down_

_But it's not like that now_

_This time I'll never let you go__  
__I will be all that you want_

_And get myself together_

_'Cause you keep me from falling apart.__  
__All my life, I'll be with you forever_

_To get you through the day_

_And make everything okay."__  
__**-Avril Lavigne**_

* * *

_Grayed out scene: Close up shot of Jethro, Tim's dog_

**Saturday 4:15 P.M.**

"Agent Gibbs! May I ask what you're doing outside Mr. McGee's room?"

"Drinking coffee."

Dr. Hart frowned. "Yes, but your chair is blocking the doorway."

"It is? Huh," Gibbs shrugged a shoulder and took another sip of coffee.

"I really must insist that you find another location in which to drink your beverage."

"And I really must insist that you give my agent some privacy."

"Your-" Dr. Hart sputtered. "Agent Gibbs, Mr. McGee is a patient in this hospital and his health is my primary concern."

"Mine too."

"Then please step aside."

"I'm afraid I can't do that."

Dr. Hart took a deep breath in an effort to regulate his pulse. "May I ask why?"

Gibbs seemed to consider that for a moment. "He's in the middle of a delicate conference and cannot be disturbed."

"I am his physician!"

Gibbs shrugged.

"If you don't step aside, I'm afraid I'm going to have to call security."

Gibbs gave him the look. "Really? Why? I'm not disturbing the peace, am I? McGee's not in any physical danger, his monitors aren't buzzing or going off, are they?"

Dr Hart continued to bluster. "I'm afraid I'm going to have to report you to your boss, Agent Gibbs."

Gibbs smiled. "Go ahead. I'll wait right here while you make the call."

* * *

Abby and Tim were oblivious to the drama going on right outside the door. Abby's emotional storm had subsided but she continued to lie in Tim's arms, as she retold the horror of the last twenty four hours.

"I can't believe Watkins is dead –" she shuddered. "You should have heard him, Timmy. Mikel kept trying to explain his actions away on his love for me. Like that somehow made it all okay! How could there be anything 'ok' in killing your own sister?" she moaned against his chest.

McGee pulled her into him tighter. "Abby, Mawher went completely nuts – don't try to understand it. Nothing of that is love – that's obsession. He was obsessed with you. He was watching my apartment, your apartment, following me, you, us – he was obsessed, all right? I'm just so glad Gibbs got to you in time."

Abby's hand came up to cup his cheek. "What I said before – Gibbs told me you remembered where the cabin was-" she sat up so she could see his face. "You're the one that saved my life, McGee."

He blushed as he shook his head. "No, Abs, how could I? I was lying here in a hospital bed, miles away-"

She placed her finger over his lips, silencing his protests. "You provided the vital clue to my location – Gibbs didn't know where to look, he told me so himself. I was slowly dying out there, McGee, of the head wound Mawher had given me. And then – I don't know if they told you how they found me-" her voice trailed off and shudder ran through her body.

Tim's eyes darted to the bandage around her neck and his throat went dry. He removed her finger as his other hand slowly went to the side of her neck and her trembling increased, but her eyes never left his. "You mean, he – he was-"

She nodded and collapsed against him as his arms closed around her once again. "Oh Abby," he breathed against the bandage around her neck. "My Abby."

Just then the door opened and Gibbs stuck his head in. "Hey kids, you got about five minutes before Dr. Hart busts up this little reunion party." The door clicked shut again.

Tim kept his very red face buried in Abby's neck as he whispered. "Why do I feel like we just got busted by your dad?"

She smiled against his cheek and wrapped herself around him tighter. "Just hold me – please?"

* * *

**Saturday, 5 P.M.**

"Here we are again, Sweet Cheeks."

Ziva slapped his shoulder. "You really need to stop calling me that unless we are alone, my little Furry Bear."

Tony glanced around the lab in surprise. "Ziva, we ARE alone."

She smirked. "I meant, alone in-" the ding of the elevator interrupted her. "Have you processed the hair from the baseball bat yet?"

Ducky strode into the lab. "Good afternoon, children, are you playing nicely in Abby's lab?"

"Don't worry, Ducky, everything is still working-" Tony was interrupted by a blaring alarm from Major Mass Spec. "Oh no no no- I was so careful!" he moaned as he ran over to the machine.

Ziva snickered. "What brings you by, Ducky?"

"I just finished the autopsy on Mawher – and I found something quite interesting."

Tony was beginning to swear and it was difficult to hear Ducky over the alarm bells. Ziva held up her hand and went over to Major Mass Spec, pressed a series of buttons and the alarm stopped.

Tony whirled on her. "Well, why didn't you just do that in the first place?"

"You always tell me to stay out of it, so-" Ziva smiled and turned back to Ducky. "Doctor Mallard has found something interesting in Mawher's autopsy."

Tony groaned. "Please tell me we have the right guy, Ducky."

"Oh, it's Mikel Mawher, all right. No, the interesting thing I found was a malignant tumor in the temporal lobe that was spreading to the frontal lobe."

"Was it in his medical records?" Tony wanted to know.

"Not in his prison ones – and he hadn't been to a doctor since he got out."

"Could this have affected his personality?" Ziva wondered.

"Possibly," Ducky was cautious. "Mawher was always obsessed with Abby but this tumor might have tipped him over the line into insanity – and it was inoperable. He would have been dead within the year anyway."

The news sobered Tony and Ziva.

"Doesn't change the fact that he's killed two people, Ducky," Tony reminded him.

"And attempted to kill a third," Ziva put in.

"Of course not. I just found it interesting is all. Now – do you two need my help with anything?"

Ziva and Tony looked at the mountain of evidence still on the table and smiled. Ziva shoved a box toward Ducky.

"Please."

* * *

**Two weeks later**

"All right, Mr. McGee, if you will just sign here, I'll be right back with your prescriptions, outpatient care instructions, and wheelchair."

Tim grimaced. "Is that really necessary?"

Nurse Stephanie smiled. "I know you think you can walk out of here on your own two feet but I assure you, it's a long walk to the front door from here! Besides, it's hospital policy and you wouldn't want me to lose my job, would you?"

He shook his head. "Of course not – don't lose your job over me." Tim scrawled his name and handed Stephanie the clipboard.

"We're going to miss you around here, McGee, you and that beautiful girlfriend of yours."

Tim blushed. "I don't know who you're talking about."

"Oh, I think you do."

"Timmy!" Abby came jogging into the room, her side ponytail bouncing over one shoulder, her smile bright enough to illuminate the entire room.

"Hi, Abby," Stephanie greeted her and glanced at McGee with a smirk. "I'll be right back."

"Did I interrupt something?" Abby asked with a frown as she watched Stephanie leave.

Tim sighed. "No, Abby. The nurses have enjoyed teasing and tormenting me these past couple of weeks and are sad to see their reign come to an end, that's all."

She went and sat beside him on the bed, took his hand and looped their fingers together. "Well, how do you feel about getting out of here?"

He squeezed her hand. "I can't wait to get home to my own bed."

"Really? I didn't know how you'd feel about going back to the place Mawher-" her voice trailed off and she bit her lip.

"Abby," he whispered, letting go of her hand to put his arm around her and pull her close. "We've talked about this, remember? I know he had an apartment across from me and was watching me. And yes, he did shoot me in my own living room. But he's dead and I'm still here. You're still here. I won't live my life in fear."

"I stayed there, you know-" at his frown she continued. "I went to your apartment to get your computer after your surgery and cleaned up. Then I took a shower, put on some of your clothes and slept in your bed-" she cleared her throat. "I hope you don't mind."

He felt his mouth dropping open. "Mind? Abby, do you have any idea the images you just put in my head?"

She grinned and buried her face in his collarbone. "McGee, I-"

"Here we go, Mr. McGee, your chariot!" Stephanie announced as she sailed back into the room. "Are you ready to go home?"

He didn't look away from Abby's eyes as he answered in the affirmative.

* * *

Tim was nearly tackled in the foyer of his apartment building by Michael.

"McGee! I'm so glad to see you – you have no idea! The last time I saw you, you were-"

"That's enough, Michael!"

"Oh, Miss Abby, I didn't see you there. Are you bringing McGee home?"

"Yes, and staying with him for awhile."

Tim looked at her in surprise but didn't say anything as he looked back down at his landlord's son. "Abby told me it was the two of you that found me."

Michael nodded. "Man, Jethro nearly knocked us over when Miss Abby unlocked your door and then you were just lying there – I didn't think you were still alive but Miss Abby didn't give up on you for a minute!"

Tim smiled at Abby as her hand found and closed around his, holding on tight."Michael here is also quite the junior agent – he kept an eye on your apartment the whole time you were in the hospital," Abby added.

Michael waved the words away. "Oh no, I didn't do anything really."

Tim clapped a hand on the boy's shoulder. "Well, we'll have to see what we can do for him, hmm? But right now I think I really need to get inside and sit down."

Michael's eyes widened. "Oh gosh, I'm sorry! You just got out of the hospital and everything – well, can I come see you later – maybe tomorrow?"

"Sure – we can play a game."

"Great. Later, McGee!" Michael bounded down the hall to his apartment.

"He's a good kid – just lonely for a big brother or father figure," Tim whispered to Abby.

She leaned over and kissed his cheek. "Then I'm extra glad he didn't lose you."

Tim surprised her by turning his face and brushing his lips softly across hers. "Me too. Come on, I really do need to sit down."

Abby led him the last few feet to his apartment door and they stood staring at it. "Ready?" she asked, cocking her eyebrows.

He sighed. "It's silly. I told you I didn't want to live in fear, and I don't –but I remember what happened the last time I was here and-"

Abby brushed her lips against his. "I'm here. Come on." She used her key and swung the door open.

"WELCOME HOME, MCGEE!"

Tim and Abby jumped in surprise as their friends and co-workers yelled at them from the living room. Ziva came from the kitchen with a cake as Gibbs let an excited Jethro out of the bedroom.

"Aw, I think we got them good, Gibbs," Tony chortled. "McScaredypants looks like he is going to wet his pants!"

"Tony!" McGee growled as he straightened up from rubbing Jethro's neck.

Gibbs reached over and head slapped Tony.

Abby gave Ziva a bone crushing hug that almost resulted in her dropping the cake before she could set it down.

Palmer handed Ducky the knife to start cutting. "Some things never change, do they, Mr. Palmer?"

* * *

Abby had never slept well. She attributed it to being a workaholic, drinking too much Caf-POW, and the simple fact that she suffered from insomnia.

But ever since she had been abducted by Mawher, she had been downright afraid to go to sleep at night. Every time she closed her eyes, he loomed above her with that rope in his hands, and it would be back around her neck squeezing the life out of her.

Sleeping in her coffin was out of the question. In fact she was seriously considering selling it and getting an honest to goodness bed. Gibbs knew she wasn't sleeping well and she had been ordered to get therapy before returning to work full time. She had had a couple of sessions but talking about it hadn't seemed to help – her guilt over the deaths remained and she didn't know if she would ever be able to get past them. Ducky had told her about the tumor – told her that it had most likely pushed Mawher over the edge into insanity but somehow even that failed to comfort her. She was looking for reassurance she wasn't sure existed.

After everyone left McGee's welcome home party, she helped him get ready for bed and then got ready to spend the night on his couch. He watched her with worried, quiet eyes but it wasn't until she snapped off the overhead light in the bedroom and was leaving that his voice stopped her.

"Where are you going?"

She kept her back to him. "You need your rest, McGee. I'm going to sleep on the sofa."

He sighed. "You know we'll both sleep better if you're in here with me."

"How do you figure?"

"Because we're both having nightmares and not sleeping well-"

She gasped and turned around. "You too?"

He nodded. "Come to bed."

She shook her head. "It's not a good idea."

He cocked his head. "Why – do you bite?"

Her eyes suddenly filled with tears. "I – I get violent in my sleep now, McGee."

His eyes filled with understanding. "I'll take my chances. Come to bed."

She took a couple steps towards the bed. "What if I hit you?"

"I'll wake you up."

"What if you can't?"

"I can."

A couple more steps. "What if I hurt you?"

"You won't."

The tears began to run down her face as she reached the edge of the bed. "You don't know that."

He sat up and reached out a hand to her. She hesitated before she placed her trembling one in his. "The only way you could hurt me is if you don't let me in, Abby. I love you."

With a sob, Abby threw herself into McGee's arms. The force threw them back against his pillows and he grimaced slightly from the pain but fought hard to contain the moan that tried to escape. The pain had been minimal and was already fading as she peppered kisses across face before planting one on his lips that took his breath away.

* * *

"NO!"

Abby's cry woke McGee from a sound sleep and for a moment, he didn't know where he was. As his bedroom came into focus, he remembered the events of the day and he reached out a questing hand for Abby only to have it slapped away.

"Let me GO!" she screamed, as her foot landed a kick to his kidney.

"Ow, Abby," he groaned as he rolled over to face her.

_What if I hurt you? _Abby's words from earlier in the evening echoed in his head as he managed to grab a flailing hand and pin it to the bed. "Abby, stop ! It's me, McGee!"

But Abby was still asleep, wrestling with Mawher in her dreams. "Get OFF me!"

Suddenly someone banged on Tim's front door. "Hey, McGee! What's going on in there?"

_Great, just great! My neighbors think I'm assaulting a woman in here!_ "Abs- Abby!" Tim rolled with her on the bed, finally pinning her beneath him though he hated to do it. "Wake up – it's me, Tim!"

With a gasp, Abby's eyes flew open, "McGee?" she whispered.

He loosened his hold immediately, his energy reserves completely tapped. "Yeah, yeah, it's me." He rolled away as the banging on the front door came again.

"Open up, McGee, before I call the cops!"

"Who's that?" Abby demanded, whipping the sheet around the two of them.

"My next door neighbor, Bill. He heard you screaming and now he thinks I'm raping you – would you please go convince him otherwise?" Tim moaned as he rolled over, trying to hide his cheek from her view.

She frowned but bounded from the bed to do as he asked, Jethro following in her wake. Tim hadn't felt the sucker punch Abby had landed to his left cheek but he could sure feel it now. And she was going to feel terrible when-

"Tim!" Abby gasped as she slipped back into bed. "Did I do that?" she reached out trembling hands to his face.

"It's not that bad-"

"How do you know? Did you look in the mirror while I was gone?" she demanded. "Stay here while I get some ice." She scurried from the room and was back in less than a minute with an ice pack. Patting her lap, Tim put his head on her knee with his bruised cheek up and let her put the ice on the fresh bruise.

"I told you I'd hurt you," she whispered.

"It's not your fault," he whispered back as he captured her hand and kissed her fingers.

"Yes, it is."

"No, it's not. It's Mawher's."

But Abby was staring into space, not even listening. "It's my fault two people are dead, Tim. How am I supposed to live with myself?"

The icepack slid forgotten to the bedspread as Tim sat up and faced her. "You don't really believe that, do you?"

Her eyes refused to meet his until he cupped her face and didn't give her a choice. "Abby, listen to me. Do you think I'm responsible for those men Landon killed?"

She tried to jerk out of his hold but he wouldn't let her. "That's different, McGee. You were writing a story and some nut job-"

He nodded. "That's right, some nut job confused my work of fiction with reality. Well, Mawher had his own version of reality, Abby. He believed that given enough time you would love him. It didn't matter who or what got in the way."

"But that's exactly my point! If those people hadn't been involved in my life – they'd still be alive today. So it is my fault."

"So now you're God? No one knows when their number is up, Abby. Cassie could have died of that terrible infection she had as a child instead of pulling through. Watkins could have died when his car was hit by that drunk driver when he went to pick up his daughter from school a couple of months ago. As for me, well, we've talked about the fact that I could die on any number of the missions-"

"Don't-" her hand came up and covered his mouth. "I can't talk about you dying. Not when you almost did."

He nodded.

"I almost lost you – he almost took you from me, Tim." Abby shook her head. "And I didn't know – I would have never known."

Tim cocked his head. "Known what?"

Abby blushed, realizing it was confession time. "I, ah, had to read some of your journal." Tim's hands slipped from her face in shock but Abby grabbed them before he could pull away from her. "It was just in the course of the investigation, to see if we could figure out why Mawher would want to shoot you and I swear I was the only one that read it."

Tim breathed a sigh of relief. "How much did you read?"

"Enough – oh Tim, why didn't you tell me that you still loved me?"

He looked at her in disbelief. "Are you serious? Abby, you remember your reaction the one and only time I asked you where our relationship was going, right?"

Abby had the grace to blush again.

He nodded. "Exactly. Look, it's all water under the bridge now anyway. I understand that you'd be upset and worried when I got shot-"

She silenced him with her lips until he pulled his away and moaned. "Don't do that."

"What?"

"You know what. Look, about-" her lips were on his again, longer this time, until he pushed her away. "Abby, stop it!"

"Why?"

"Because you're giving me the wrong idea."

She smiled wickedly. "Oh? I thought I was letting you know I wanted you to kiss me-" she leaned in again only to have Tim lean away.

His hands came up to cup her face again, holding her in place. "Abby, now that you know that I'm still in love with you, can I ask you something?"

"Go ahead."

"Why aren't you running?"

She smirked. "Because it's the middle of the night."

"Abby-"

She sighed. "I'm not sure I'm ready to tell you."

He frowned. "Why not?"

The tears were back in her eyes. "Because I'm not – I don't know if I can give you what you want."

Tim thought his heart was going to stop beating. "What is it you think I want?"

"You want the same thing now as you did back then, when you asked me where our relationship was going. You want a committed relationship – a marriage, two point five kids, a dog, a cat, a house, the whole nine yards – and I just don't know if I can give that to you, if I'll ever be able to give that to you."

Now Tim's pulse was thundering so loud in his ears he was sure she could hear it. Tears were once again raining down his love's face and he wanted nothing more than to kiss them away. Instead he gently swept them away with his thumbs.

"Abby – do you love me?"

He felt her go very still under his hands as she simply looked into his eyes for several moments and he waited to see if she would say the words she had never said to any other man.

Suddenly she smiled under his thumbs. "Yes, Timothy, I love you."

The last word was barely out of her mouth before he was devouring her lips. Her arms wrapped around him and he let himself fall backwards onto the bed, enjoying the sound of her giggle. He pulled her atop him and they lay joined hip to hip, chest to chest, mouth to mouth. McGee had waited seven years to hear those words and had given up hope of hearing them long ago. It had taken the workings of a psychopathic madman to bring her feelings to light. He silently hoped that everything in their lives wouldn't need these extreme measures.

He broke their kiss and leaned his forehead against hers, breathing hard. "You," he panted. "You are all I've ever wanted, Abs."

Abby reached up and ran her hands through his hair. "Oh Timmy, but what about-"

He silenced her with his lips. "Just you," he whispered when he pulled away. "Anything and everything else is negotiable."

Jethro gave a short, sharp bark and Tim grinned. "After all, we already have the dog."

* * *

**A/N: Sniff, I can't believe it's done - it only took me a year and a half! Don't worry, I'm already working on another McAbby fic - so keep your eyes peeled. I'd love to hear your thoughts on the ending. Reviews are L-O-V-E**


End file.
